Finding Stars in Desolate Skies (traduccion al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: AUTOR ORIGINAL: cym70. SINOPSIS: Las Perlas son sólo Perlas. Pero entonces, ella ve una que demuestra ser mucho más. Las Perlas no deberían tener secretos, pero ellas comparten uno. Una historia sobre dos Perlas que marcaran la diferencia.
1. PARTE 1: Vacante

_¡Buenos días/buenas! Si, otra traducción de un fanfic de Steven Universe, pero esta vez tiene varias partes y capítulos :D Es inusual que yo traduzca un fanfic incompleto, pero tuve que hacer una excepcion aqui. No podía esperar a que cym70 lo finalizara xD_

 _Esta historia es sobre Perlas_ _n̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶g̶a̶s̶, centrándose en cómo se sienten, y cómo el Planeta Hogar las obliga a sentirse. Me gusta la forma en que está escrita, sin grandes descripciones, con palabras directas el autor/a puede expresar sentimientos muy fuertes._

 _Muy bien, ¿están listos para una buena dosis de drama y amistad?_

 _¡Comencemos!_

* * *

 **ENCONTRANDO ESTRELLAS EN CIELOS DESOLADOS**

 **Escrito por cym70 y traducido por MIkimoco**

 **Arte de tapa realizado por callithump**

 **Parte 1 : Vacante**

Las Perlas son creadas para ser bonitas.

Las Perlas son creadas para ser cosas bellas y valiosas.

Las Perlas son creadas para ser encantadoras y vacías y absolutamente nada.

Esta Perla, quien permanece silenciosa junto al trono de su Diamante, sabe esto. Ella lo ha sabido desde el primer día.

 _"_ _La mejor para usted, Diamante Azul. La Perla más fina que alguien pueda imaginar"_

Esta Perla, quien habla tan poco que ella se pregunta si su voz todavía funciona, sabe que esto es falso. Una Perla es una Perla. Ella puede estar vestida con los colores de Diamante Azul, ella puede ser el complemento estético perfecto, ella puede saber cómo hacer todas las cosas bien, pero ella no es la mejor de nada. Ella es una Perla. Las Perlas nunca son "mejores".

 _"_ _Llevará a cabo sus tareas de forma satisfactoria"_

Diamante Azul no tiene tiempo para el comportamiento inadecuado. La Perla sabe esto, y ella actúa en consecuencia. Ella no puede darse el lujo de cometer errores. Si ella comete un error, habrá una nueva Perla en su lugar, al parecer mucho mejor que la anterior.

No lo será. Esa Perla también será una Perla.

Las Perlas son exquisitas y caras y distintivas, pero no son únicas en lo absoluto. Todas ellas tienen el mismo vacío, bien vestidas y presumidas e ignoradas.

Ella se compadece de la siguiente Perla, o la posibilidad de su existencia. Tal vez si ella hace su trabajo, si cumple su propósito, no tendrá que existir otra.

Tal vez ella puede estar aquí para siempre, mirando a las gemas ir y venir, mirando a los mundos alzarse y derrumbarse, mirando, mirando, mirando.

Las Perlas ven y escuchan muchas cosas, pero son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para importarles.

Ella piensa (o no piensa, no puede pensar) que sabe más acerca del Planeta Hogar que muchas de las gemas que ella observa. Pero ella no es una gema, y no puede hacer nada, así que no importa.

 _"_ _Nuestros planes para la colonia se están retrasando por un pequeño grupo de rebeldes._

No es la primera rebelión. Otras han existido en susurros, en fragmentos, en burbujas y rincones oscuros. Otras rebeliones fracasaron, y ella sabe que esta tendrá el mismo final inevitable.

Pero…

 _"_ _Rose Cuarzo y su Perla renegada"_

Una Perla, en una rebelión. Una Perla, actuando de forma independiente. Una Perla. Sólo una Perla.

Ella prestó más atención a las reuniones, a las nuevas noticias, a cualquier atisbo de Perla en una conversación. Es lo más cerca que ella ha estado de la esperanza, aunque no hay esperanza en lo absoluto. Es sólo una Perla. Una sola Perla.

 _"_ _Diamante Azul, abandona este planeta. ¡Esta colonia no será completada!"_

Y entonces ella la ve. Ella ve a la Perla, ve una Perla que parece ser igual a cualquier otra Perla, parece que ella puede ser fácilmente esta Perla, la Perla que observa.

Pero hay algo en los ojos de la Perla que es diferente. Hay algo allí que nunca ha visto antes.

 _"_ _¡Somos las Gemas de Cristal!"_

Ella sólo tuvo un segundo, un segundo para ver a esta Perla, esta Perla imposible…Ella se retiró con su Diamante antes que la pelea comenzara.

Un segundo es todo lo que ella necesita.

No todas las Perlas están vacías, y este pensamiento la llena.

No todas las Perlas son accesorios lindos y sin importancia.

Esa Perla lleva espadas, esa Perla gritó su alianza con confianza, esa Perla no tenía miedo.

Y esta Perla, esta Perla deseaba. Por primera vez, ella anhela algo más que observar y ocupar este lugar para que otra Perla no tenga que hacerlo.

Ella no puede desear, pero lo hace, y es algo doloroso y maravilloso y roto.

Tal vez ella está rota. Tal vez ella es defectuosa, por pensar esto.

Sin embargo, no importa. Mientras que ella no demuestre este defecto, siempre y cuando ella obedezca, su Diamante no lo sabrá. Los Diamantes, según lo que ella ha aprendido durante todos los años que ha observado, saben menos de lo que las otras gemas creen. Mientras ella se vea hermosa y vacía, nadie se fijara en ella. Nadie se fija en las Perlas.

Ella permanece de pie, ella espera, ella observa.

 _"_ _El Zafiro y el Rubí no se encuentran por ningún lado, mi Diamante. Nuestros exploradores creen que se han unido a los rebeldes, como…como esa fusión._

Las Perlas no se fusionan. Las Perlas no necesitan fusionarse. El Zafiro y el Rubí no necesitan fusionarse tampoco, pero lo hicieron.

Ella piensa en la Perla otra vez, aquella con las espadas y los ojos feroces. Ella se pregunta si esa Perla se fusiona, ya que esa Perla ya ha hecho muchas cosas que las Perlas no hacen. Ella se pregunta cómo se siente, romper las reglas, incumplir con todo lo que conoce. Ella se pregunta cuál es ese sentimiento, si es el dolor en su interior que ella conoce. Ella se pregunta si importa. Ella es sólo una Perla.

Ella es una Perla, y tiene algo en su interior ahora. Preguntas. Conocimiento. Cosas prohibidas, para una Perla. Ella las guarda, y las cultiva, y se pregunta.

Ella observa a la rebelión ir y venir, al igual que todas las rebeliones. Todas ellas finalizan, como esta, en devastación.

Ella se lamenta por la Perla, en algún lugar debajo de la fachada que ella ha aprendido a mantener. Ella se lamenta por la Perla, imagina sus últimos momentos, la imagina de pie y enfrentando el final con sus espadas y su fuerza. Imagina que tal vez todavía existe un fragmento de ella.

Ella recordará a esta Perla.

Ella recordará, y ella esperará, y ella observará, porque ella es una Perla. Porque las Perlas no están vacías. Las Perlas no son nada. Y tal vez, un día, ella le enseñará esto a otra Perla. Tal vez esa Perla le enseñará a otra, tal vez la siguiente transmitirá la palabra, hasta que todas las Perlas sean como la primera. Tal vez, un día, las Perlas no tendrán que estar vacías y las rebeliones no tendrán que fracasar. Hasta entonces, ellas pueden esperar. Las Perlas son buenas esperando.

* * *

 _Una introducción interesante, ¿no? Imaginen, toda su vida pensaron que son nada, que nunca podrían ser algo, y entonces alguien igual a ti, es capaz de marcar una diferencia. Y sabes que si esa persona pudo hacerlo, todos pueden._

 _¿Cuanto tendrá que esperar esta Perla?_

Ustedes, no tanto. Los capítulos son cortos, así que el ritmo de traducción es bastante rápido :D

¡Nos vemos!


	2. PARTE 2: Compensar

_¡Buenos días/noches! En el cap anterior, conocimos a la Perla de Diamante Azul, que presenció como Perla (nuestra Perla) y Rose Cuarzo luchaban contra la colonización de la Tierra. Y ella está dispuesta a transmitir a las otras Perlas que ellas pueden ser algo._

 _Ahora, conoceremos a otra Perla diferente..._

* * *

 **Parte 2 : Compensar**

 _"_ _Justo como lo ordenó, Diamante Amarillo"_

La Perla sabe para quién ha sido creada. Incluso en su estado recién formado, ella sabe que este es el honor más grande. El más grande que una Perla puede permitirse, de todos modos.

Ella ya fue hecha en su segunda oportunidad. Diamante Amarillo nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia con las Perlas; si las cosas fueran a su manera ella probablemente no habría tenido ninguna. Tal como eran las cosas, sería extraño para un Diamante no tener una Perla a su lado, por lo tanto Diamante Amarillo las fabrica, las entrena, y no tiene reparos en romperlas en pedazos cuando fracasan en cumplir sus normas. La Perla anterior a ella, justo como el resto, no pudo hacer su trabajo. La Perla anterior a ella acabó con la paciencia de su Diamante, y le indicaron que si ella también fracasa, la siguiente Perla sólo será un juguete decorativo e inútil. Ella odia la idea de fallar a su Diamante, y aborrece a la última Perla por no ser lo suficientemente buena y a la siguiente Perla que ni siquiera tendrá la oportunidad de ser lo que su Diamante en realidad desea. Ella pasa su tiempo compensando las fallas de estas Perlas, y es frustrante.

Su trabajo requiere precisión, diligencia y aplomo. La última Perla no fue capaz de seguir el ritmo. Ella lo hará mejor. Ella lo hace mejor. Su propósito es servir, y por lo tanto ella sirve con todo lo que tiene. Eso es todo lo que tiene, de todos modos.

Ella aprende con rapidez. Las Perlas no están destinadas a aprender, no pueden aprender, no son capaces de ello, pero debe hacerlo. Incluso una Perla no puede bajar la guardia. Ella no va a permitir que la destruyan por culpa de un detalle de último minuto. Ella es más competente que las otras. Ella se niega a ser otra Perla defectuosa, desechada o abandonada como basura. Ella es la Perla de Diamante Amarillo, y ella mantendrá ese título con toda la dignidad que una Perla puede reunir.

 _"_ _Encárgate de mis llamadas, Perla"_

Diamante Amarillo no la trata mal. Ella no es amable (ningún Diamante tiene tiempo para la amabilidad cuando hay mundos por conquistar y gemas para comandar), pero no es cruel, casi todos los días. Ella grita a veces, cuando las cosas no cumplen el horario o las gemas no hacen sus trabajos. Una vez ella le gritó a la Perla, sólo una vez, cuando echó a perder un reporte, cerca del comienzo de su periodo allí. Es terrorífico, y por un momento ella sintió como si hubiera una inmensa presión sobre su gema y no podía moverse. Tal presión no existía, porque Diamante Amarillo difícilmente se dignaría a tocar una Perla, ni siquiera para destruirla, pero ella lo sintió de todas formas. No fue destruida por su error, pero ella sabe que es mejor no cometer otro. Ella volvió al trabajo y continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella es una Perla perfecta, y no puede permitir que la reemplacen.

 _"_ _Espera aquí con el resto"_

Las reuniones entre los Diamantes suelen dejar a las Perlas de pie juntas, posando junto a la pared como adornos. Ellas lo son, después de todo, incluso si esta Perla siempre ha encontrado sus funciones estéticas como las menos satisfactorias. Ella prefiere la postura estricta y rígida que mantiene junto a su Diamante Amarillo, siendo útil. Aquí ella intenta posar con más gracia, imitando a Perlas inferiores que ella ha visto en los últimos años. Es mejor que ellas, eso cree, porque en la mayoría de los días ella hace más que estar de pie y lucir como un símbolo de estatus bonito y delicado. Ella es eso, por supuesto, pero también ofrece un servicio real a su Diamante. Ella esta moldeada a partir de su Diamante en todos los aspectos, y es eficiente de una forma que las otras no lo son.

Ella no es tan experta en otras áreas, pero no importa. Algunas de las Perlas más artísticas pueden cantar y bailar y entretener. Esta Perla también puede hacerlo, pero le han indicado en repetidas ocasiones que sus actuaciones son ínfimas y Diamante Amarillo no le importan esas trivialidades de todos modos. Mientras ella haga todo lo que se supone que debe hacer, ella no es considerada defectuosa.

 _"_ _Clasifica estos reportes. Esta será una reunión larga, no hay razón para tenerte allí de pie, sin hacer nada"_

Otras Perlas son mejores en ser encantadoras y delicadas con sus movimientos. La Perla de Diamante Azul es así. Esa Perla nunca habla con ella, nunca parece hablar mucho con nadie incluyendo a su Diamante, pero tiene todo el porte y la perfección que una Perla necesita. Los rumores y reportes dicen que ella es la Perla con más años de servicio que cualquier Diamante ha tenido, y esta Perla puede entenderlo. Al principio, descartó a la otra Perla como una modelo estándar y aburrida como las demás, pero cuánto más la observaba (por el rabillo del ojo mientras cruzaban la calle, esperando a su lado durante las reuniones de los Diamantes), más dudaba de esa suposición. La Perla incluso comenzó a hacerla sentir incomoda, por la forma perfecta en que actuaba.

Una Perla que dura tanto tiempo debe, después de todo, saber algo que ella no.

A esta Perla no le gusta no saber. Ella trabaja con Diamante Amarillo, quien siempre sabe todo, tiene información completa para que pueda elegir las mejores opciones y las decisiones más razonables. La Perla de Diamante Azul simplemente existe, una pequeña desconocida en un mar de Perlas. Ella parece perfecta, y por eso ella sabe que hay algo malo con ella. Nadie se da cuenta, sin embargo, porque mientras una Perla se comporte como una Perla, nadie las cuestiona.

Ella procura evitar a esa Perla, sin embargo. Prefiere estar junto a la cosa nueva e inquieta de Diamante Blanco que será reemplazada dentro de una semana. Las Perlas de Diamante Blanco nunca duran mucho, y ellas son débiles e inofensivas y no tienen secretos.

 _"_ _Perla, responde"_

Ella responde, como le fue ordenado, su boca se mueve automáticamente para formar las palabras que ha dicho miles de veces. —Esta es la sala de control de Diamante Amarillo

Ella es recibida por la visión de una Peridot e inmediatamente examina la imagen, notando el uniforme familiar, la falta de extremidades mejoradas, y la vegetación desconocida detrás de ella.

—¿Quién te ha autorizado a hacer esta llamada?—, pregunta la Perla. El tiempo de su Diamante no debe ser desperdiciado por esta Peridot, quien quiera que sea.

—N-Nadie. ¡Pero es una emergencia!

—Esa no es una excusa para utilizar el canal de comunicación directo de los Diamantes—. Ella esta tan cansada por estas pequeñas gemas que no conocen sus lugares. En especial las Peridots, quienes siempre actúan como si fueran mucho mejores que ella, a pesar que ella maneja la tecnología de Diamante Amarillo con tanta frecuencia como ellas y tiene el conocimiento (si no la capacidad de realizar) cada una de sus tareas.

—Perla—, la voz de Diamante Amarillo brota por detrás de ella.

—¿Si, mi Diamante?—, pregunta, girándose un poco y temiendo, por una fracción de segundo, que haya olvidado una pequeña pieza de información que debía explicar en esta comunicación. No es que ella fuera capaz. Nunca lo es. Ella se asegura de eso.

—¿Por qué hay alguien en la línea de los Diamantes?

—No lo sé, estaba a punto de decirle que…

—Yo me encargo ahora.

La pantalla se eleva, para enfocarse en Diamante Amarillo, y la Perla se toma un segundo para tranquilizarse porque la Peridot es quien ha cometido el error y no ella. Ella escucha el resto del reporte con una impaciencia en aumento que refleja la de su Diamante. Y cuando la Peridot tiene el valor de continuar….Bueno, es una experiencia totalmente nueva escuchar a una gema decir "no" a su Diamante. Ella jadea ante la audacia. La Peridot claramente se ha sentenciado a ser destruida en la mayor brevedad posible.

—Estoy cuestionando su objetividad, mi Diamante.

—¡Bueno!—, dice la Perla, ofendida en nombre de su Diamante e incapaz de evitar que la palabra se escape. Ella retrocede con rapidez cuando Diamante Amarillo se endereza, sintiendo su inminente ira.

—Estas fuera de lugar.

La Perla observa a Diamante Amarillo cuando ella se incorpora, mientras la discusión (una discusión con su Diamante, por las estrellas, era extraño) se intensifica.

—¡Puedo decirle con certeza que hay cosas en este planeta que merece la pena proteger!

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué puede saber una Peridot sobre nada?

Antes de poder saberlo, el canal se cierra y ella se queda a solas con su Diamante, más furiosa de lo que ella ha visto jamás.

Ella permanece inmóvil a la perfección, sabiendo que Diamante Amarillo necesitaría una muy pequeña excusa para desquitar su enojo con la Perla, quien es (a pesar de sus esfuerzos) completamente prescindible.

—Detona el comunicador.

La Perla se apresura a hacerlo de inmediato, y siente una pequeña satisfacción al completar la tarea. El problema está solucionado, y todo va a proceder como su Diamante desea.

Ella espera otra orden, pero los dedos de Diamante Amarillo recorren numerosas pantallas y no tiene tiempo para pensar sobre una Perla cuando es posible que sus planes estén comprometidos.

Ella retorna a sus deberes habituales y se considera afortunada.

 _"_ _Encárgate de las cosas aquí"_

Ella es la Perla de un Diamante, y esta tan orgullosa como una Perla puede estar sin salirse de su lugar. Si su orgullo reside en su Diamante, no puede haber ninguna falla.

Ella mantiene su cabeza en alto.

Ella endereza sus hombros, siente una pizca de placer vacío por la similitud de su uniforme con el de Diamante Amarillo, y pretende que no es reemplazable.

* * *

 _Bueno, parece que los años pasaron, y la Perla de Diamante Azul continúa viva, y por lo tanto, sus recuerdos también._

 _Ahora, nos presentan a la Perla de Diamante Amarillo, quien se cree mejor que las otras Perlas, y se esfuerza para demostrarlo a su Diamante._

 _Es increíble que las Perlas tengan que vivir con tanta presión sobre sus hombros, ¿no? En cualquier momento pueden destruirlas. Y por si fuera poco, tienen infinitas restricciones. Uf, si yo estuviera en esa situación, me volvería loca O.o_

 _Y Peridot entra en la historia. Este evento será importante más adelante ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	3. PARTE 3: Serendipia caótica Capítulo 1

_¡Buenos días/noches! Aquí comienza la tercera parte, con varias capitulos. Y tambien empieza lo bueno :D En el capitulo anterior, conocimos a la Perla de Diamante Amarillo, fiel a su Diamante al extremo, se esfuerza mucho para cumplir las expectativas, ademas de creerse la mejor. Ademas, vimos la llamada de Peridot al Planeta Hogar desde su perspectiva._

 _¿Las Perlas azul y amarilla se encontraran?_

 _Veamos..._

 _UNA ACLARACIÓN: Serendipia es un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta._

* * *

 **Parte 3: Serendipia caótica.**

 **Capítulo 1**

La Perla de Diamante Azul ha vivido (una vida imposible) durante miles de años y ella está feliz. La felicidad no es algo que esperaba sentir, pero hay una pequeña pisca en su interior, como la que se produjo desde que vio a esa Perla peligrosa y rebelde. A ella le gusta pensar que es rebelde también, aunque no puede ser rebelde de la misma forma que esa Perla…Ella no tiene espadas y no clama lealtad a ninguna fuerza mayor. Lo que ella tiene, lo que hace, lo que es… Es una rebelión silenciosa, del tipo que se atreve a existir en las cortes y pasa desapercibida, cultivando una fuerza en las Perlas que no fueron pensadas para tenerla.

La Perla de Diamante Azul hace muchas cosas que no está destinada a hacer ahora, pero en el exterior ella se esculpe como una Perla obediente y discreta. La dicotomía le encanta y le aterra, porque teme que un día alguien (su Diamante, muy probablemente) vea a través de esta fina capa que oculta su traición.

Ella comparte lo que sabe, reproduce imágenes en los rincones discretos durante los ciclos de descanso, una Perla a la vez. Ella es un recipiente, pero siente más orgullo por eso de lo que nunca ha sentido en sus deberes con Diamante Azul.

No hay muchos restos de viejas historias que todavía tienen permitido circular, pero ha empezado a ver sus efectos por todas partes. La habitación donde se encuentran las Perlas para sus ciclos de descanso no está monitoreada, pero hay gemas que esperan afuera y nadie se atreve a hablar más alto que un susurro. Hay cosas sutiles también, cosas que podrían ser ignoradas si no se conoce la historia. Todos los Diamantes tienen sus métodos para protegerse a sí mismos, ella descubrió esto mientras los años pasaron en rápido y lenta sucesión.

Azul… Su propio Diamante se aferra a su Perla, con mucho miedo de que un cambio le trajera una menos sumisa, menos segura, menos confiable. Cosas divertidas de que preocuparse, piensa ella, cuando las Perlas se les indica que no son nada más que estas cosas. Las Perlas no se supone que piensen por sí mismas, y mucho menos están destinadas a decir algo. ¿Qué puede ser más seguro que eso? ¿Qué podría ser más peligroso?

Blanco… Ella se deshace de sus Perlas como si fueran baratijas insignificantes (lo son), y le provoca nervios mantenerlas cerca por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ella se ríe ante los caprichos de una elite. Las nuevas son menos propensas a empezar a recibir ideas, ella supone, pero aún duele ver a estas Perlas asustadas y frágiles que saben desde el momento de su creación que su existencia será corta.

Amarillo… Ella es un caso extraño, incluso entre los Diamantes. Ella no tiene tiempo para frivolidades y quiere que sus Perlas sean útiles, al igual que las gemas bajo su mando, pero al mismo tiempo nunca les permite tener posibilidades de aprender, porque las Perlas no pueden hacerlo. Si ellas no pueden seguir el ritmo de forma inmediata, se les ordena ser destrozadas, no tiene sentido tratar de enseñarles cómo funcionan las cosas otra vez. Son productos fallidos. Ella no está segura de cómo la Perla actual ha conseguido resistir por tanto tiempo, pero admira la curva de aprendizaje que debe poseer para haberlo logrado. Sin embargo, ella probablemente se ira pronto. Diamante Amarillo no hace añicos a sus Perlas con tanta libertad como Diamante Blanco, pero ciertamente no tiene dudas para hacerlo.

La Perla de Diamante Amarillo casi la hace sentir nerviosa…Ella es demasiado expresiva, muy presumida, demasiado transparente con emociones que las Perlas no deben tener. Sólo la ha conocido de paso, nunca ha hablado con ella de verdad, pero siempre se sorprende al ver que ella aún no ha sido reemplazada cuando asisten juntas a las reuniones de los Diamantes. Las Perlas que actúan de esa forma por lo general no duran mucho tiempo.

La Perla de Diamante Azul ve muchas Perlas ir y venir, pero ella está más familiarizada con aquellas subordinadas a los Diamantes. Las otras Perlas (de todo tipo, de toda clase, todas hermosas y vacías) deberían ser iguales, pero son diferentes. Ellas se esfuerzan para ser las Perlas de los Diamantes. A otras se les permiten pequeños, minúsculos defectos con tal que no interfieran en su trabajo. Otras Perlas actúan de forma diferente también. Ella ve algunas que bailan, algunas que limpian, algunas que están de pie quietas como estatuas. Ella ve algunas que le recuerdan a esa Perla, que tiene un poco demasiado de fuerza en sus ojos. Hay más de ese tipo, estos días. Pero todas ellas saben muy bien que no deben actuar como cualquier otra cosa que no sea sólo una Perla.

Ella extiende su historia a través de susurros, de toques, de silencio. La transmite en flashes, pequeñas proyecciones holográficas, la difunde de Perla en Perla. Es un proceso lento, y ella sufre por todas las Perlas que no logró contactar a tiempo, aquellas que fueron destruidas sin tener esperanzas.

Pero no puede ser capturada.

Ser la Perla de un Diamante le da una libertad que las otras no tienen. Ella aprende cómo abordar a las Perlas a solas, aprende que es más seguro trasmitir su mensaje en proyecciones pequeñas en el medio de un ciclo de descanso. Es arriesgado, para nadie está mirando. Ella nunca les pide que trasfieran el recuerdo, porque no podría vivir con la culpa si una de ellas fuera destruida por ello. Ellas lo transmiten a veces, eso cree, pero ella nunca lo pide. Esta es su carga, su obligación, no la de ellas.

Ella no puede ser capturada.

Ella es el legado de esa Perla, y debe continuar existiendo para poder transmitirlo a las demás. Tiene que desempeñar su papel y debe cometer alta traición directamente bajo la supervisión de Diamante Azul. Nadie puede sospechar de ella, ni siquiera por un momento.

Ella no puede ser capturada.

Ella teme que nunca será suficiente, porque no todas las Perlas podrán escuchar y ver a esta Perla, pero ella hace todo lo que puede.

Ella no puede ser capturada.

En cierto modo, ella ya no es una Perla, y en cierto modo, ella es más una Perla de lo que nunca ha sido.

* * *

Los ciclos de descanso son cosas aburridas y habituales, y la Perla de Diamante Amarillo los desprecia con una pasión que no debería tener. Los descansos pueden ayudar a mejorar el funcionamiento de una Perla según los reportes, pero ella podría hacer mucho más por su Diamante si sólo se le permitiera traer una pantalla o dos con ella. Eso está prohibido. Las Perlas deben descansar.

Ellas se sientan en silencio, pequeños murmullos se intercambian entre algunas de las Perlas, pero nada importante. Las Perlas nunca dicen algo importante.

Cada una tiene su lugar, que reclaman (no reclaman, las Perlas no pueden reclamar nada) cada vez. La única excepción es la Perla de Diamante Azul, que es una rareza. Ella se traslada por la habitación, uno o dos pasos desde donde se encontraba la vez anterior, ocasionalmente retrocede pero nunca se detiene. Es inusual, pero ella es la Perla más antigua allí y a alguien con tal dudoso honor se le puede pasar por alto sus idiosincrasias. No lastima a ninguna Perla, y no afecta el trabajo de nadie.

Sin embargo, esto le molesta a la Perla de Diamante Amarillo. Ella no puede evitar pensar que se está perdiendo algo. No está segura de si es ella quien lo está perdiendo o es la Perla de Diamante Azul quien lo está perdiendo, pero algo está perdido y algo está mal y no le gusta. No importa que a ella no le guste, porque ella es sólo una Perla y este es sólo un ciclo de descanso, como siempre. Ella ignora a esa Perla, y sin embargo, no puede ignorarla.

Los ciclos de descanso transcurren a intervalos tan largos que la Perla de Diamante Azul todavía no ha llegado a su lado, pero sucederá pronto si ella continúa con este patrón. La Perla de Diamante Amarillo toma nota de no involucrarse en alguna discusión cuando eso suceda, sólo cierra los ojos y espera a que termine el tiempo que están obligadas a pasar en la habitación. Es una pena, porque ocasionalmente disfruta compartir una conversación con la Perla a su derecha (una cosa nerviosa que sirve para un Cuarzo que nunca ha conocido y viste un fino chal transparente que cae hasta los tobillos, pero que termina apretado en sus manos cuando comienza a pensar demasiado). Ellas no hablan mucho, pero comparten un disgusto similar por los ciclos y ella aprecia la oportunidad de hablar con una Perla que es un poco más que un espectáculo sin cerebro. Las Perlas son espectáculos sin cerebro, sin embargo, se dice a sí misma. Eso es todo lo que son.

Ella intercambia una breve mirada con la Perla a su lado y esperan a que concluya el tiempo juntas en silencio, fingiendo que no están aterrorizadas por esta carencia de hacer algo, fingiendo que hay consuelo en el hecho que la Perla a su lado se siente igual, fingiendo que ellas harán esto una y otra y otra vez mientras las Perlas a su alrededor van y vienen y van y vienen y no sienten nada.

* * *

En el siguiente ciclo de descanso, la Perla de Diamante Azul está a su lado. Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, como había planeado, y no habla. No sabe por qué tiene miedo, pero está completamente asustada, y su gema arde muy caliente en su pecho. Algo le dice que si ella se atreve a cuestionar a esta Perla a su lado, se va a arrepentir con todo su ser.

Pero no puede evitar que hable, incluso si ella se asegura de no mostrar señales de interés.

—Hola—. Ella suena como cualquier otra Perla, multiplicada cien veces en una voz con un tono suficientemente débil para no generar alarma.

La Perla de Diamante Amarillo abre sus ojos al instante, pero no responde.

—¿Podemos hablar?—, pregunta la Perla de Diamante Azul.

—La razón de los ciclos de descanso es descansar—, ella murmura con desdén.

—No tomará mucho tiempo. Mira—, ella respira, sosteniendo sus manos justo en frente de su gema. Esta comienza a brillar, lista para proyectar.

La Perla de Diamante Amarillo retrocede tan rápido que un grupo cercano comienza a mirar.

—Shh—. El brillo se detiene de inmediato y la Perla de Diamante Azul coloca sus manos en su regazo, luciendo perfectamente tranquila y neutral.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—, ella sisea cuando la atención se aparta de ellas otra vez.

La Perla de Diamante Azul levanta la cabeza ligeramente. —Tengo algo para mostrarte.

—No quiero nada que ver con eso—, ella grita al instante.

Es posible que hubiera un cambio pequeño, casi imperceptible en la comisura de sus labios, pero la Perla de Diamante Amarillo no tiene paciencia para estas pistas sutiles al menos que provengan de su Diamante. —Necesitas saber—, insiste la otra Perla, y por un momento ella se paraliza del miedo por la certeza de su voz, en esas pocas palabras, cuando todo lo que ha escuchado de esta Perla siempre fue sólo un "Mi Diamante" y murmullos de asentimiento cuando realiza sus tareas.

Ella vuelve la cabeza. Ella no puede, no permitirá que esta Perla entre en su cabeza. Ella no tiene tiempo para nada además de su servicio. Ella no puede distraerse por esta Perla extraña y demasiado perfecta.

Hay un ligero roce de dedos en el dorso de su mano, pero ella los aparta y da la espalda a la otra Perla.

Eso es peligroso y ella es una Perla muy valiosa para involucrarse.

* * *

 _"Son productos fallidos", admito que sentí un escalofrío al leer eso :I_

 _Proyecciones, una forma muy fácil de transmitir el mensaje. Esperemos que no atrapen a la Perla de Diamante Azul, esas cosas son bastante llamativas._

 _Es interesante ver que cada Diamante trata a sus Perlas de forma diferente. Una observación: en ningún momento se nombra a Diamante Rosa. Mmm, ¿por qué será? ¿Tendrá que ver con la rebelión?_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	4. PARTE 3: Serendipia caótica Capítulo 2

_¡Buenos días/noches! Continuamos con Serendipia Caótica. En capítulo anterior, la Perla de Diamante Amarillo rechazó el ofrecimiento de la Perla de Diamante Azul de mostrarle la proyección de Perla._

 _¿La Perla azul lo intentará otra vez?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

La Perla de Diamante Azul ya no está segura de qué pensar. Ella nunca se ha enfrentado a una Perla que directamente rechaza su oferta, a todas ellas desde el principio se les enseña que esto no es algo propio de una Perla. El comportamiento persiste incluso cuando las Perlas están solas, lo que es preocupante, pero útil para ella. Esta diferencia que presenta la Perla de Diamante Amarillo es extraña, pero ella ha cultivado un espíritu rebelde en su interior durante años y en cierta forma le agrada la fuerza de ese rechazo. No hay dudas de que la otra Perla sigue siendo frágil y está asustada, como todas las Perlas lo están constantemente, pero ella lo canaliza de una forma diferente.

Sólo es un poco irritante que esta estrategia defensiva la deje indispuesta a escuchar, a aceptar algo nuevo en su pequeño mundo imperfecto.

La Perla de Diamante Azul tendrá que intentarlo otra vez, en otro momento. Ella se sentirá como si hubiera fracasado en su tarea si olvida este asunto. Pero no la obligará, porque las Perlas se rompen con facilidad y ella se niega a ser la causa de eso. Su historia simboliza esperanza, no miedo. Ella no va a deshonrar a la Perla renegada por obligar a alguien.

* * *

La vida para una Perla, incluso para la Perla de Diamante Amarillo, es repetitiva. Ella puede seguir todo el procedimiento sin pensar, aunque no se atreve. Ella presenta reportes, responde llamadas, escucha cuando su Diamante se reúne con varias gemas.

Las reuniones de los Diamantes son esporádicas pero siempre estresantes. No uno, sino tres pares de ojos sobre ella. Dos Perlas más están a su lado también, y ella debe esforzarse y recordar a su Diamante que ella es la mejor de las mejores y no debe cambiarla por algo nuevo.

La Perla de Diamante Azul esta allí, por supuesto, pero la Perla de Diamante Amarillo se niega a mirarla. Es fácil evitarse entre sí porque las Perlas no pueden conversar en ambientes como este…Eso está reservado para afuera de las cortes, e incluso entonces sólo pueden ser charlas segmentadas y suaves. Pero ella puede sentir a la otra Perla observándola y provoca que todo su cuerpo se paralice con una ansiedad que no entiende.

Ella es sólo una Perla, ¿verdad? Excepto que…

Se dice a si misma que está preocupándose por nada, que necesita concentrarse, en caso de que su Diamante decida darle una orden, pero es difícil. Ella siente alivio cuando Diamante Azul envía a su Perla al exterior para recoger un paquete por ella.

La conversación entre los Diamantes continúa, serpenteando por caminos que otras gemas probablemente no esperarían de sus líderes. Las cortes son un sutil campo de batalla de ideas, cargado con manipulación y palabras bien ubicadas. Pero las Perlas no dicen ninguna de las pequeñas cosas que escuchan.

Y las Perlas son mencionadas en la conversación también. Ellas son entretenidas, o de buen comportamiento, o útiles. Ellas son viejas, o defectuosas, o serán cosechadas pronto. La Perla de Diamante Amarillo odia estas conversaciones. Un día ella será aquella Perla que no está capacitada.

—Debería reemplazar a esta pronto—, dice Diamante Blanco conversacionalmente. —Ella es una bailarina maravillosa, pero le toma mucho tiempo hacer los recados.

La Perla de Diamante Amarillo sabe que la razón de esto es que la Perla tiene una pequeña astilla en un costado de su gema, lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar desapercibida por un tiempo cuando eres sólo una Perla. Ella sabe cómo llegó allí, sabe que ahora la Perla siempre toma los pasajes más silenciosos y desiertos, que toman el doble de tiempo.

Ella no se da cuenta que obsesionarse con la auto-conservación sólo provocará que la destruyan con mayor rapidez. No le quedaría mucho tiempo, de todos modos, pero si fuera más inteligente ella habría descubierto cómo servir a su Diamante al menos un poco más de tiempo.

—Hmm, si, ella parece un poco extraña—, reflexiona Diamante Azul. —La mía es rápida para obedecer, como siempre.

—Tu Perla es antigua—, Diamante Blanco se ríe. —Pero hace tiempo que he renunciado a convencerte de conseguir una mejor. ¿Y tú, Amarillo?

La Perla de Diamante Amarillo podría tensarse, podría esconderse o cubrir sus oídos, pero hacer alguna de estas cosas sería peligroso.

—La mía es adecuada—. Dos palabras. Ningún sentimiento detrás de ellas.

Ella se siente vacía. No, ella se siente aliviada. Ella ha tenido éxito en lo que ha trabajado tanto, por ahora. Adecuada. Ella se siente vacía.

—Ella ha estado por aquí por bastante tiempo—, está diciendo Diamante Blanco. —Estoy sorprendida; siempre eres muy impaciente con ellas—. Diamante Amarillo no responde, por lo que continua. —Deberías conseguir una nueva…Hay unas nuevas opciones hermosas de personalización

Las palabras de Diamante Blanco se sienten como una navaja, cortando por la mitad a la Perla de Diamante Amarillo como si fuera nada.

Ella no es nada.

Diamante Amarillo sólo le da una mirada breve, y dice un desdeñoso: "Tal vez".

Es todo lo que ella puede hacer para mantenerse de pie, permanecer en su posición sin temblar.

Los minutos pasan como horas.

—Perla, ve a hablar con la Peridot trabajando en la sala de control. Quiero una actualización de su progreso.

Una orden. Ella puede hacer eso, por lo menos. Pero por primera vez ella se siente mal por esforzarse tanto.

Hace una reverencia, obediente, y se retira, sus piernas doblándose cuando la puerta se cierra, y ella ni siquiera puede reunir la fuerza necesaria para preocuparse de que está fracasando en sus deberes. Ella es nada, ella no importa, su trabajo equivale a nada. Eso no la salvará, no la hará diferente de las muchas, muchas Perlas anteriores a ella. Ellas se esforzaron también, por supuesto que sí, pero ninguna podría ser suficiente, jamás.

Ella nunca será suficiente, y ella ya no está segura de por qué quiere serlo.

—Perla—, una voz brota desde arriba, ni siquiera un susurro.

Ella se obliga a levantar sus ojos muy abiertos del suelo y ve a la Perla de Diamante Azul delante de ella. Sólo hay una minina vacilación antes que la otra Perla deslice los brazos debajo de los suyos y la levante sobre sus pies con una fuerza sorprendente. Antes de poder darse cuenta, están en una habitación pequeña y oscura, a solas. Un armario de almacenamiento, ella cree, pero apenas puede procesar lo que está pasando.

—Perla. Perla, escúchame—, la Perla de Diamante Azul la toma por los hombros. —No puedes perder el control ahora.

Una risa histérica brota de su boca.

Ella sacude la cabeza. —No. Necesitas parar.

Es la sorpresa de oír a una Perla decir "no" lo que la hace callar más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Sé que estas asustada—, continua en voz baja. —Pero no importa qué, debes trabajar perfectamente para tu Diamante.

—¡Eso no importa!—, ella nunca ha llorado antes, pero lo considera ahora.

—Sí, importa, pero no en la forma que crees—, las manos de la otra Perla se retiran, para descansar ligeramente sobre su propio pecho, ahuecando cada lado de su gema. —Déjame mostrarte.

La Perla de Diamante Amarillo ni siquiera le importa, no se molesta en protestar cuando la gema de la otra comienza a brillar, iluminando la habitación.

La Perla de Diamante Azul se da la vuelta para proyectarlo en la pared, y lo que se muestra allí es algo poco familiar. Es la corte de Diamante Azul, pero no es la corte que ella visita ocasionalmente con su Diamante, es una más antigua, una diferente. Hay gemas que ella reconoce por su tipo pero no las conoce en realidad. Y luego hay dos más, quienes entran desde arriba, un Cuarzo y una…

Una Perla.

Una Perla con armas, que elimina múltiples gemas en cuestión de segundos.

 _Una Perla._

—Somos las Gemas de Cristal—, susurra la Perla de Diamante Azul al mismo tiempo que la proyección.

Es demasiado, sea lo que sea ese sentimiento en su interior. Es demasiado, pero ella ya no se siente tan rota como unos momentos antes.

La luz de la proyección se desvanece y las deja en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué fue eso?—, susurra.

—Después—, dice la Perla de Diamante Azul. —Durante el próximo ciclo de descanso. Ahora vete, rápido.

Ella lo hace.

* * *

La Perla de Diamante Amarillo realiza sus deberes con una especie de aturdimiento, aunque no lo demuestra. Ella se asegura de mirar a la Peridot con la cual le han ordenado hablar de forma normal, lo que no es difícil. La Peridot tiene el valor de preguntar "¿Lo has entendido todo?" al final de una explicación técnica elemental. Ella lleva el reporte a Diamante Amarillo, completamente acertado como siempre, y permanece de pie hasta el final de la reunión, sin mostrar nada en su rostro.

En el interior, ella está dando vueltas y temblando y sospechando. ¿Cómo puede una Perla sostener un arma? ¿Cómo puede una Perla ser parte de una rebelión? ¿Cómo puede una Perla hacer algo además de ser una Perla?

Ella quiere dejar de pensar sobre todas estas cosas peligrosas y terribles que podrían fácilmente causar su destrucción. Ella tendría que descartarlo, tendría que pretender que nunca habló con la Perla de Diamante Azul.

Pero su mano derecha está cerrada en un puño en su costado y no puede dejar de pensar sobre cómo una espada (sólo una) podría sentirse en sus manos. Ella nunca tuvo permitido estar cerca del armamento. Las Perlas no tienes esa necesidad, ellas son inútiles en una batalla.

Excepto que tal vez no lo son, su recuerdo casi perfecto se lo dice, las imágenes de espadas cortando y gemas derrotadas se reproducen una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Siempre asumió que ella era lo máximo que una Perla podía esperar ser, ¿pero y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si…?

No. Estas son cosas terribles y prohibidas que pensar, para una Perla. Ella no puede permitir que una antigua extraña entre en su cabeza. Sea lo que sea la cosa defectuosa que estaba en la proyección, hace tiempo que se había ido, sin duda. Todo rastro de ella borrado. No importa.

Ella es la Perla de un Diamante, y tiene cosas más importantes que pensar.

Cosas más importantes que espadas y traición y los recuerdos sombríos de otra Perla.

* * *

Es todo lo que puede pensar, incluso si intenta no hacerlo.

En el camino a su ciclo de descanso, ella no hacer otra cosa que pensar, nada más que anticipar.

Ella no debería intentar hablar con la Perla de Diamante Azul. Eso sólo conducirá a cosas malas, y ella está tratando de sobrevivir. Eso es todo lo que ha intentado hacer.

Pero esa Perla (esa _Perla_ con las espadas), ¿quién era ella? ¿Por qué le había mostrado esa Perla, y por qué importa tanto?

Ella llega primero y toma su lugar habitual, los hombros rígidos por debajo de los volantes elegantes que los adornan. Luego de unos momentos, hay movimiento a su lado y ella vislumbra la señal más mínima de la Perla de Diamante Azul, los pliegues de su falda se agitan cuando ella se sienta. No se miran entre sí.

Ellas no se mueven en lo absoluto hasta que las demás Perlas están allí y la puerta se ha cerrado y no hay más que susurros a su alrededor durante un tiempo.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, la Perla de Diamante Amarillo se atreve a darse la vuelta y mirar a la Perla junto a ella. —Dime.

Increíblemente, la Perla de Diamante Azul _sonríe._ Es la primera señal de vida que ella ha visto en su rostro. Es la primera sonrisa real que ella ha visto en una Perla, y la audacia de eso la aterroriza.

—Hace 5.750 años, ella fue una rebelde que luchó por una futura colonia en un planeta llamado Tierra—. Las palabras son suaves, compartidas sólo entre ellas, pero parecen fuertes y disparatadas e imposibles.

—¿Cómo?—, demanda, igualando la suavidad pero sin el tono agradable que la Perla de Diamante Azul siempre consigue. —Ella es una Perla.

—También nosotras.

—Ella debió ser defectuosa.

—Las gemas utilizan tanto esa palabra que ya ni siquiera saben lo que significa—. Hay desdén en su voz ahora, y no le sienta bien (no es adecuado a lo que ella parece ser) en lo absoluto. Por las estrellas, esta Perla es diez veces más aterradora que lo que pensó originalmente. 5.750 años. Ella mantuvo este recuerdo por 5.750 años, y quedó marcado en su interior. Ella es diferente ahora, diferente a lo que sea que fue una vez.

Diferente, de la misma forma que la Perla de Diamante Amarillo se está convirtiendo cada vez que se detiene a pensar en esas espadas.

—La líder de la rebelión se llamaba Rose Cuarzo—, la Perla continua tranquilamente en su tono normal. —Lucharon por el planeta para que la vida orgánica allí no fuera destruida durante el proceso de colonización. Sólo he visto a dos de ellas, pero habían más. Ellas comenzaron una batalla.

—Perdieron—, dice ella, con convicción, porque tenían que haber perdido.

—Si—, admite. —Pero le permitieron al planeta vivir durante miles de años más de los que hubiera logrado de otra forma.

—¿Qué importa?—, sisea la Perla de Diamante Amarillo. —Todas están rotas. El Planeta Hogar no permite que rebeldes como ellas vivan.

Los dientes de la otra Perla muerden su labio interior, como si quisiera partirlo en dos. —Importa. Ella era una Perla, y ella _luchó._

—El Cuarzo probablemente era su dueña.

Ella sonrió otra vez, de pronto, mostrando los dientes y sin elegancia y sorprendente. —No. Ella era una de las Perlas de Diamante Blanco.

Su gema arde con una emoción que no comprende.

Ella no debe creer esto. Ella no debe creer nada de esto, pero la Perla delante de ella esta tan perfectamente equivocada que no puede imaginar que sea falso.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado porque se deshace de ellas tan rápido ahora?—, pregunta, con una mezcla de dolor y placer en su voz. Sus dedos se entrelazan enfrente de su gema. —Ella tiene miedo.

—Los Diamantes no tienen miedo de nada. Y es ridículo de todos modos, las Perlas no son una amenaza.

—No lo son, si ella no las deja vivir el tiempo suficiente para traicionarla.

Esto está mal. Esto está muy, muy mal. Es imposible.

Sin embargo, cuando ella abre la boca, todo lo que sale es: "Déjame verlo de nuevo. Todo".

Y la Perla de Diamante Azul, sonriendo y hermosa y letal, concede el deseo

* * *

 _Ese final me encantó :3 Y esa conversación entre los Diamante fue horrible, y lo peor de todo, ese "Tal vez" de Diamante Amarillo. Aunque en cierta forma fue util, porque ahora la Perla amarilla sabe que no es mejor que nadie a ojos de su líder. Digamos que la hizo bajar a la tierra._

 _¿Cómo crecerá la relación entre las dos Perlas? Lo veremos en el proximo cap._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	5. PARTE 3: Serendipia caótica Capítulo 3

_¡Buenos días/noches! Seguimos con las aventuras de las Perlas :D En el capítulo anterior, la Perla de Diamante Amarillo por fin aceptó ver la proyección de la Perla de Diamante Azul, lo que le provocó muchas dudas. ¿Cómo es posible que una Perla puede rebelarse?, para empezar._

 _Veamos cómo van las cosas entre estas dos Perlas..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Las cosas son diferentes ahora, pero ellas no actúan así hasta que todas las Perlas están alejadas de forma segura en cada ciclo. Y entonces, ellas cobran vida con susurros sobre una Perla que una vez existió y una rebelión que marcó la diferencia.

Ellas observan la proyección, la reproducen una y otra vez, y corean las palabras de la renegada y el Cuarzo.

—Somos las Gemas de Cristal.

Ellas murmuran en voz baja, reflexionan sobre una designación desconocida. Cristal suena penetrante y hermoso en sus lenguas, y Gemas es algo que nunca se han permitido a sí mismas considerarse. Ellas sufren con fervor y entusiasmo que no sabe a dónde ir… Una porque tiene una nueva esperanza, y la otra porque ella al fin tiene a alguien para compartirlo por más que unos momentos.

Ellas comienzan a llamarse entre sí "Blue" y "Yellow" ***** porque Perla es un término muy general y este acto en sí mismo se siente como una especie de rebelión. Los Diamantes acortan sus nombres de esta forma, y ellas se atreven a hacer lo mismo en secreto. Es un recordatorio constante de que ellas son rebeldes, pero también tiene dueño. Ellas no pueden olvidar ninguna de estas cosas, o lo perderán todo.

 **N. de la T:** **Decidí conservar los "nombres" de las Perlas en inglés, porque, según mi opinión, quedan mejor que en español. Por lo tanto, a partir de aquí, Blue es la Perla de Diamante Azul y Yellow la Perla de Diamante Amarillo.**

Desde el principio, ellas utilizan señales, cosas sencillas para decir como "Hola" o "Vamos a hablar" o "Emergencia", esperan que nunca tengan que utilizar esta última. Gestos secretos que les hacen parecer que tienen algo…un plan, un pacto, una promesa.

Mientras tanto, Yellow se encuentra ansiando la sensación de una espada, de una empuñadora pesada en su mano, de una funda en su costado, del metal reluciente cortando el aire. Primero se imagina de pie junto a Diamante Amarillo, en posición de firmes, con una espada aferrada entre sus manos.

Luego ella se imagina sola, alzándola en el aire con una habilidad que no tiene. Ella imagina a otras Perlas, todas aquellas delicadas que ha menospreciado, haciendo lo mismo. Ella imagina a Blue, con la animada voz fiera que continua sorprendiéndola, gritando el nombre "Gemas de Cristal"

Ella se encarga de registrar cualquier mención de la Tierra que percibe mientas trabaja, repitiendo la información a Blue con proyecciones complementarias cuando es necesario. Por lo general son cosas pequeñas y triviales, pero otras veces son datos sobre el Cluster que esta introducido allí y ambas sienten dolor, porque tienen que enfrentar la idea de que el planeta que la renegada protegió desaparecerá pronto.

Yellow recuerda a la Peridot que insultó a su Diamante hace no mucho tiempo, y se lo dice a Blue, pero ninguna de las dos sabe qué hacer con ella. ¿Por qué una gema como esa podría sugerir la desactivación del Cluster? ¿Qué sucedió en su misión que la hizo cambiar de opinan, dándole la fuerza o la estupidez de ir en contra de su Diamante?

Ella puede decir que Blue es optimista, aunque no está segura de por qué tiene esperanzas. Yellow, por su parte, esta desconcertada por el comportamiento de la Peridot, pero se niega a ver algo que ella sabe que no puede estar allí. Es sólo una Peridot, no es una evidencia de nada más que eso.

Aun así, ellas hablan juntas, pretenden que la Tierra es un lugar que pueden visitar, reconstruyen imágenes de archivos e imaginan que pueden caminar dentro de ellas.

Es extraño y fascinante y reconfortante. Yellow comienza a vivir para estos pequeños momentos, cuando siente que tiene permitido sólo existir, cuando tiene permitido pensar y preguntarse cosas que no debería. Si una Perla puede rebelarse, una Perla puede hacer muchas cosas. Ahora ella parece orgullosa porque está orgullosa, está orgullosa de las cosas que conoce y las cosas que podría conocer, en lugar de sólo su posición.

Ella es la Perla de un Diamante, y es algo que ninguna Perla debe atreverse a ser. Ella elige la rebelión silenciosa que su amiga (¿Amiga? ¿Las Perlas tienen amigos?) trasmite sin ninguna duda, a pesar que todavía hay tantas cosas que ella no entiende. Ella quiere saber, y luego quiere actuar. Enciente un fuego dentro de ella y es impaciente, no comprende cómo Blue pudo saber durante tantos años, y todo lo que ella hace es transferir la historia a una o dos Perlas a la vez. Una o dos Perlas que por lo general no viven más que un par de miles de años, y eso si tienen suerte. Las Perlas usualmente no tienen.

¿Y si hicieran más? Y si, y si, y si, y ella sueña con rebeliones y espadas y Gemas de Cristal.

* * *

—Gracias por decirme—, dice Yellow suavemente, un día cuando ellas habían hablado todo lo que se atrevían y entraron en un periodo de silencio reconfortante. —Creo que nunca te lo he dicho.

—Nunca espere que lo hicieras—, responde Blue con una pequeña sonrisa, luego cambia su tono de voz para casi igualar a la de Yellow en una imitación amistosa. —Pero esa no es una excusa.

Ella resopla y cruza sus brazos. —Bueno. _Gracias._

Sus hombros se rozan y Blue susurra un auténtico: "De nada".

Ellas son silenciosas, y están a salvo.

* * *

—¿Qué pensaría ella sobre mí?—, pregunta Blue un día, inusualmente reservada. Yellow está acostumbrada a su impredecible comportamiento impropio de una Perla ahora, y no quiere preguntar la razón de este cambio hoy.

—Ella estaría orgullosa—, dice de inmediato, y ella no sabe si la contestación pretende ser la respuesta de la Perla renegada o la suya propia.

Blue sonríe.

* * *

—¿Qué harías si pudieras irte?—, pregunta Yellow.

—No puedo.

—¿Pero si pudieras?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué harías tú?

—No lo sé.

Blue se ríe. —Todavía somos Perlas, en el fondo.

Ahora ambas saben que "Perla" tiene dos significados. Uno es lo que en realidad son. El otro es todas las lecciones que el Planeta Hogar les ha enseñado sobre lo que eso significa. Son difíciles de separar.

—Quiero aprender cómo luchar—, dice de pronto, bruscamente. —Yo…Yo no quiero ser una Perla por siempre.

Blue entiende y asiente. —Creo que me gustaría eso también.

* * *

—Las odio.

Blue inclina la cabeza con serenidad.

—Las odio a todas, ellas sólo…—, Yellow hace un ruido frustrado y pequeño en el fondo de su garganta.

—Sólo somos Perlas—, Blue le recuerda, pero no hay rastro de resignación en las palabras, sólo resistencia.

—Quiero hacer algo.

—Aún no.

* * *

Se sientan juntas durante cada ciclo de descanso, pero siempre hay una pequeña pausa en medio de la conversación cuando Blue comparte su proyección con una nueva Perla. Sus reacciones varían ligeramente, y a veces hablan en voz baja como ella hizo con Yellow, sus ojos no lo creen, pero es una cosa pasajera. Cada Perla que lo ve entiende que debe ser un secreto, y todas las Perlas saben que la mejor forma de esconder cosas es permanecer en silencio y lucir bonitas. Aun así, hay algo que acecha en los ojos de aquellas que saben.

Yellow entiende la importancia de este ritual, incluso lo admira, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hace. La Perla renegada de hace cinco mil años les da esperanza, pero esa esperanza nunca tendrá un destino para la mayoría de las Perlas si todo lo que hacen es susurrar. ¿Por qué Blue ha hecho esto por todos estos años, por todas las Perlas que van y vienen? ¿Y qué sucede con las desafortunadas, las que no logran oírlo?

Un día, ella formula estas preguntas.

—Tengo que hacerlo—, es todo lo que Blue dice, y Yellow piensa que esto es la cosa más honesta que ha escuchado, a pesar que no han existido mentiras entre ellas. Las Perlas no se mienten la una a la otra. Necesitan tales constantes en sus vidas.

—¿Pero por qué?—, ella presiona, frustrada. —Es una historia. No es como si pudiera salvarlas.

—Pero ella puede—, susurra Blue. —Ella me salvó.

—¡Ella ni siquiera te conoce!—, dice Yellow antes de poder pensar, y sale de forma cruel y fría y dura.

La otra Perla lo siente también, y sus labios se reducen a una línea delgada.

—Quiero decir…

—¿No te ayuda, saber que ella existe? ¿No te sientes mejor?

—Por supuesto, pero eso no importa—, responde Yellow, otra vez demasiado honesta. —Estas Perlas aquí (tú, yo, todas) no somos como ella. No estamos haciendo nada, sólo estamos _sentadas_ aquí.

— _Podríamos_ hacer algo.

—¿Cuándo?

Blue no tiene respuesta para esto, y ellas se quedan en silencio.

—¿Qué esperas que suceda?—, pregunta Yellow con impaciencia.

—No estoy segura—, ella cruza sus piernas y acomoda su falda. —Estoy esperando.

—No hay nada que esperar. Tienes que empezar a hacer algo por ellas, algo más que contar historias sobre una Perla que en realidad nunca has conocido.

El cuerpo entero de Blue parece paralizarse por la ira, y ella se inclina infinitesimalmente más cerca. —No lo entiendes.

—¿Qué no entiendo? ¿No es esto lo que quieres? Una…—, su voz se reduce a casi nada. —¿Una rebelión?

—Por supuesto que sí, algún día, pero no sé cómo. Las Perlas serán destruidas a diestra y siniestra incluso antes de que comience.

—Están siendo destruidas de todos modos.

Blue aprieta sus puños. —Ya lo sé. Pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ellas.

—Pero _no lo es_ —, argumenta Yellow.

—No puedo luchar en una guerra—, dice bruscamente. —Y no puedo pedirle a todas estas Perlas que arriesguen sus vidas por una rebelión que nunca podría tener éxito. Y tú tampoco puedes. Necesitamos un líder, un estratega, gemas que sepan cómo hacer estas cosas. No sólo…

—Perlas—, finaliza Yellow con amargura.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Quieres decir que tenemos que esperar a que gemas más fuertes vengan a rescatarnos. Bueno, _no vendrán._ Sólo somos nosotras aquí.

Blue sacude la cabeza. —Un día tendremos todas esas cosas… No gemas más fuertes, sino Perlas más fuertes. Perlas que pueden pelear, que pueden organizar una rebelión en la escala que sea necesaria. Esa es la razón por la que les hablo sobre ella, de esa forma ellas saben que pueden ser más.

—Entonces déjales ser.

—No podemos ser imprudentes…

— _¡No todas vivimos tanto tiempo como tú!_

Blue se paraliza, su mano agitándose nerviosamente como si quisiera consolarla, toda la ira desaparece. —Yellow…

—No importa.

—Yellow, lo siento. Lo sé—. Sus dedos al fin recorren su camino hacia el hombro de su compañera, enredándose en los volantes.

Ella desea que Blue pueda arrancarlos, dañar el uniforme que tanto admira Diamante Amarillo.

—Sé que no es suficiente. Sé que otras Perlas no son tan afortunadas como yo; las veo irse, todo el tiempo. La única forma que conozco para consolarlas es darles esperanza. Me niego a dejarlas caminar hacia su destrucción pensando que no hay nada más para una Perla que…que esto—, ella sacude la cabeza con brusquedad. —Le doy todo lo que puedo a todas, incluso si no es suficiente. Y las recuerdo.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno recordar?—, susurra Yellow de forma entrecortada.

Blue coloca una mano delante de su gema y esta comienza a brillar mientras ella extrae algo del interior. —Recordar significa que ellas no serán olvidadas. No desaparecerán en la nada. Puedo honrarlas—, dice en voz más baja, con tristeza. —Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Recordar.

Las palabras suenan bien.

Y entonces ella ve lo que tiene Blue en su mano… Fragmentos y polvo y cosas rotas, almacenadas en un pequeño contenedor de vidrio. Una caja con restos, con pedazos, de Perlas.

Las Perlas no gritan, pero el terror que sube por su garganta es lo más cerca que ha estado nunca. Pensar que una Perla (o cualquier gema) almacena estas cosas en su interior es repugnante.

¿Esto es _recordar_? _¿_ Esto es lo que ella hace, hurgar por trozos de Perlas que nadie va a extrañar? ¿Acumularlas juntas en un contenedor y pretender que es algo noble?

—No, no, espera, no lo entiendes—, comienza Blue, viendo el terror en el rostro de Yellow.

—Tú…Tú sólo…¿las _coleccionas_?—, ella pregunta con voz aguda, podría preguntar de forma estridente si no estuvieran en una habitación llena de Perlas.

Blue apresuradamente retorna la caja a su gema. —No, por supuesto que no, yo sólo…

— _¿Qué sucede contigo?_

—¡No quiero que todas sean reutilizadas y eliminadas por completo!

—¡Es mejor ser cosechadas que terminar allí!—, dice Yellow. —Por las estrellas, me haces pensar que los Diamantes son defectuosos y aquí estas tú, guardando fragmentos como souvenirs…

—¡No te atrevas a llamarlas de esa forma!

—¡ _Tú_ no te atrevas a intentar convencerme que esto es normal! ¡Es repugnante!—. Y a pesar que quiere levantar la voz y quiere gritar a la Perla junto a ella, su pelea es llevada a cabo en susurros y se extingue en silencio.

Ellas no hablan de nuevo durante el resto del ciclo. Ellas nunca volverán a hablar, ella está segura. Las Perlas son cosas frágiles, y los puentes entre ellas son quebradizos. Tienen que serlo, porque las Perlas no duran. Pero algunas Perlas, ella piensa con un escalofrío cuando se incorporan para salir, algunas Perlas duran para siempre en una caja, sin desaparecer realmente.

* * *

 _La reacción de Yellow me parece comprensible, yo también reaccionaria así. Blue tiene literalmente cadáveres de Perlas en su gema. Es bastante escalofriante, si me lo preguntan :I_

 _¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿La rebelión silenciosa es más efectiva o la rebelión a través de acciones es mucho mejor?_

 _En fin, la relación entre ambas creció, para luego decaer. ¿Habrá una reconciliación?_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	6. PARTE 3: Serendipia caótica Capítulo 4

_¡Buenos días/noches! Regresamos con las aventuras de las Perlas :D En el capítulo anterior, vimos como la relación entre Yellow y Blue crecía. La primera cree que la rebelión silenciosa no es suficiente, y la segunda revela un secreto impactante: Blue oculta Perlas muertas en su gema. ¿Estarán separadas para siempre? Veamos..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El trabajo de Yellow es largo, y ella se siente tan cansada como nunca lo ha estado. Memoriza diagramas para distraerse mientras archiva cosas, pero no encuentra satisfacción en ello.

Intenta entender el razonamiento de Blue y fracasa. Intenta otra vez. Ella quiere dejar de intentar, pero sólo puede enfocarse en eso. Tal vez algo en el interior de Blue en realidad esta defectuoso, durante todo este tiempo ella ha extendido historias sobre Perlas renegadas con la esperanza de hacer una diferencia. O tal vez…tal vez esta es realmente su forma retorcida de honrar a aquellas que han sido destrozadas. Tal vez no es tanto un razonamiento, sino más un sentimiento.

No importa, se dice a sí misma. Ellas no hablaran otra vez.

Es más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando ella procesa la nueva información. La Tierra, otra vez. Su Diamante tiene alguna clase de preocupación por el planeta, parece casi irracional, pero ella es Diamante Amarillo y no se supone que sea irracional. Cuando Yellow ve los últimos reportes, ella tiene que mirar dos veces antes de creerlo.

Otro Ojo Rojo ha sido enviado, para catalogar lo que está ocurriendo en ese planeta lejano, y aunque fue destruido también, había logrado transmitir una buena cantidad de información al Planeta Hogar antes de desconectarse.

Información que contenía evidencia de, entre otras cosas, una Perla.

La Perla de Blue, la Perla que forma parte de sus historias y parece adorar.

Ella observa la imagen… Diamante Amarillo ha salido brevemente y está sola en la sala de control. La gema de la Perla es imperfecta, un óvalo en el centro de su frente y no el circulo que tienen la mayoría de las Perlas. Hay una lanza en su mano. Ella es diferente a las proyecciones, pero es inconfundible.

Antes de saberlo, ella está memorizando toda la información del archivo. Antes de saberlo, ella está borrando cada rastro de su existencia. Antes de saberlo, ella ha traicionado a su Diamante.

Su ciclo de descanso será pronto, se dice a sí misma, mirando la fecha en la esquina de la pantalla. Su ciclo de descanso será pronto, y es todo lo que puede pensar. Ella organiza sin pensar otros archivos, aquellos sin importancia, porque ninguno contiene a la Perla.

Tan pronto la hora llega, ella está corriendo fuera de la sala de control, le resulta difícil, por primera vez, mantener el paso controlado de una Perla. Por suerte, los pasillos están casi vacíos y lo único con lo que tropieza son Perlas que se dirigen al mismo destino.

Ella encuentra a Blue inmediatamente y hace el gesto más mínimo para decirle que se reúna con Yellow en su ubicación habitual. Ella no responde.

Yellow hace el gesto otra vez, luego realiza su señal pequeña y comprensible para emergencias.

Eso provoca que ella se mueva. Se instalan una junto a la otra y no hacen contacto visual. Ellas no hablan hasta que las luces han disminuido desde hace tiempo y la mayoría de las otras Perlas están descansando.

Entonces, de pronto, los dedos de Blue se aferran a los de ella, temblando contra su piel. —Dime.

Yellow quiere empujarla, sintiéndose enferma y mal y defectuosa. Ella ha fracasado en ser como la Perla que debería ser, y ella no sabe en qué posición la deja eso. Ella es una tonta, piensa. Ella es tan tonta, y todo lo que puede pensar es en alejarse corriendo de esta Perla que no comprende.

—Por favor.

Yellow gira su mano y agarra la de Blue con fuerza. Ella quiere responder, quiere dejar escapar lo que ha visto, pero primero ella tiene que saber, tiene que apartar todas las cosas oscuras del espacio que hay entre ellas. —Necesito que me expliques adecuadamente acerca…acerca de…

Ella asiente, a duras penas y sujeta con firmeza sus manos. —Es un ritual

—¿Un ritual?

—En… En algunos planetas, como la Tierra, hay una tradición que los habitantes orgánicos a veces tienen con sus muertos. Ellos llevan a cabo ceremonias, y los entierran en el suelo… colocan algo encima para recordarlos por… —Ella vacila. —Nunca podré escaparme el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo así, pero un día… Un día lo haré. Me aseguraré que ellas sean destruidas juntas, y marcaré el lugar donde lo hice para que no sean olvidadas—. Ella se inclina hacia adelante, de manera que están casi nariz con nariz. —Sé que es extraño, y no debería sorprenderte de esa forma. Sólo quiero que entiendas. Lo siento.

Yellow no está acostumbrada a las disculpas, pero esta se instala en su piel pacíficamente como calor. Ella entiende un poco más ahora (no completamente, ella cree que nunca entenderá por completo), pero puede ver que no hay malicia en la rareza, y Blue es la misma Blue de siempre. —Lo siento también—, responde con sinceridad, y ella quiere decir más pero su cabeza todavía da vueltas con todo lo que acaba de suceder. Si las cosas fueran a su manera, ella habría preferido discutir sobre su última conversación y procesar las cosas, pero ella es una Perla que no tiene ese privilegio ahora, no cuando hay que tratar problemas más grandes.

Puede sentir los ojos de Blue, a pesar que no puede verlos, y puede decir que ella sabe que necesitan compartir más que sólo disculpas. —….Gracias. Pero esa no fue una emergencia.

—La encontré—, susurra con rapidez. Ella ahueca sus manos alrededor de su gema, bloqueando la luz del resto de la habitación. Pequeñas imágenes del archivo aparecen, y ella realiza un acercamiento a la Perla con una lanza y una sonrisa decidida.

Blue observa, inmóvil. El inicio de lágrimas comienza a fluir por debajo de su largo flequillo. —¿Cómo?—, susurra por fin.

—No lo sé. Hay otras. Una Amatista, algún tipo de fusión, y otro que no reconozco. Esa Peridot esta con ellas también—. Yellow desactiva la proyección.

—Oh por mis estrellas, ella esta…ella está _viva_ —. Risas nerviosas tratan de escapar por su garganta y ella logra contenerlas. —Luego de todo este tiempo. Y-Yo nunca pensé….

—Eliminé el archivo—, dice Yellow, porque ella no tiene el tiempo o la paciencia ahora mismo para hacer frente a las emociones.

Su cabeza se levanta de golpe. — _¿Qué?_

—Yo sólo…la eliminé—, repite. —Si Diamante Amarillo la viera, tendría que…

—Yellow, _no_ , ¿por qué te arriesgas…?

—Estoy rota de todos modos—, susurra. —Voy a ser destruida pronto, puedo decirlo, las cosas han cambiado. Ella sólo está buscando una excusa—. La confortación no tranquilizó a ninguna, y ella se siente temblar.

—Pero tú…

—Al…Al menos de esta forma ella no irá a atraparla, ¿verdad? ¿Por un tiempo?

—Estás loca—, dice Blue, insegura. Ella toma sus dos manos y las sostiene con un fuerte agarre. — _Sabes_ que debes tener más cuidado con eso, siempre lo has sabido _. ¿Por qué?_

Yellow no lo sabe. Ella no ha sabido nada desde que Blue le mostró esa primera proyección, y así como así, todo lo que ella sabe sobre las Perlas y sobre sí misma no es real.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella se paraliza, ya que esperaba escuchar una despedida. En su lugar, ella está recibiendo algo completamente distinto. —¿Qué?

—Dije que tenemos que salir de aquí.

— _¿Qué?_

—Shh—, Blue se acerca mucho más. —Si podemos ir a la Tierra, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos. A todas.

—Tú eres la loca, no hay forma de que podamos ir a la Tierra, ¡está a galaxias de distancia!

—Pero podríamos _intentar._

—Incluso si llegamos allí, no hay garantía de que ella puede hacer algo…

—Entonces, encontraremos otra forma, si ella no puede—, Blue la observa muy de cerca por debajo de su flequillo. —Por favor. Ya no tenemos nada que perder.

—Pensé que tú querías continuar hablándole a las Perlas sobre ella.

—Pensé que tú habías dicho que la esperanza no es buena sin acciones por detrás—. Ella sonríe débilmente. —Tenías razón. Así que hagamos algo. Juntas.

—Blue…

—He soñado durante milenios por conseguir una mínima oportunidad para verla otra vez. Si puedo hacer eso, y si puedo hacer _algo_ por las Perlas…—. Ella toca su gema suavemente. —Para eso estoy aquí.

Una Perla, decidiendo su propio propósito. Yellow se encuentra sonriendo, y no lo entiende porque ella debería estar asustada o molesta o resignada a su propio destino. En su lugar, ella está mirando a una Perla que ha anulado cada suposición que ella ha tenido sobre su propia especie. Una Perla que está ofreciéndole una oportunidad a cambio del favor peligroso que ha hecho sin pensar. Ella no se arrepiente de eso en lo absoluto.

Ella está destrozada, y ella está libre, y sea lo que sea que decida (ella puede decidir ahora) valdrá la pena.

Y, incluso desde el principio, no ha habido ninguna duda de que ella decidiría esto.

Ella mira a la Perla que una vez la aterrorizó (aún lo hace, en algunos aspectos) y ve la urgencia en su cara y la ansiedad en sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados y la preocupación en todo esto. Ella es una Perla, sólo una Perla, siempre una Perla, pero hay alguien que se preocupa y no quiere verla morir.

Ella responde de la única forma que ella conoce, con la espalda recta y los hombros rígidos y con cada gramo de orgullo que puede reunir.

—Sí.

* * *

Ellas planean todo rápidamente. Necesitaran una nave, necesitaran evitar cualquier ejército que envíen contra ellas, necesitaran presentar pruebas de su destrucción para que las Perlas de aquí no sean castigadas por sus acciones.

Yellow encuentra la nave más adecuada para su escape… Una grande, para captar la atención, pero más importante, una que tiene una capsula de escape considerable, capaz de funcionar por su cuenta.

Blue deja la planificación en sus manos y se levanta, sus manos agitándose por encima de su cabeza para llamar la atención de cada Perla. Ellas la miran, sorprendidas.

Ella no se atreve a levantar la voz lo suficientemente alto para que todas puedan escucharla, así que se comunica con gestos simples y proyecciones. Se señala a sí misma y a Yellow, les muestra una imagen de una nave despegando, y un breve destello de la Tierra y entonces enseña una imagen de la Perla renegada.

La mayoría conoce esta imagen, y provoca un brillo en sus ojos. Para aquellas que no la conocen, ella reproduce el recuerdo, permitiendo que se proyecte sobre la pared mientras con cuidado bloquea la luz para que no traspase la puerta.

Blue toca el brazo de Yellow cuando finaliza y le indica que les muestre la imagen más reciente de la Perla renegada, cosa que hace de forma apresurada.

Ella nunca ha visto a un grupo de Perlas lucir tan presentes, zumbando con energía en el silencio casi perfecto de la habitación.

Blue llama su atención otra vez, señala a ambas y a la renegada, muestra la nave otra vez, y luego al Planeta Hogar. Ellas regresaran, les dice, con las manos apretadas por el entusiasmo. Ella forma la palabra "rebelión" con su boca y señala a la habitación en general.

Hay demasiadas reacciones silenciosas para asimilar, y Yellow tira hacia abajo a Blue para susurrar su plan en su oído. Blue asiente, luego extiende la mano, espera a que Yellow deslice sus dedos fríos sobre los suyos, antes de extender la otra mano a la Perla a su izquierda.

La Perla la mira por un momento, luego toca su gema suavemente antes que sus dedos recorran su camino hacia los de Blue. _Yo estaré contigo_ , dicen sus ojos. Ella extiende una mano a la siguiente Perla.

Poco a poco, todas y cada una hacen lo mismo, sin palabras, prometiendo lealtad a una rebelión que nunca esperaron que iban a participar. Un círculo de Perlas que serpentea de forma imperfecta de un lado a otro de la habitación, conectadas.

Yellow está sonriendo otra vez, tomando la mano de Blue y la otra Perla con quien siempre se sienta, que luce fuerte y firme por primera vez. Todas son fuertes en este momento…. Están juntas. Todas están vivas y son valientes y un poco imprudentes.

Todas son Perlas.

* * *

 _Este capítulo es demasiado emocionante...Creo que esta es mi oportunidad para vender pañuelos otra vez. De buena calidad, para las lagrimas T-T_

 _Hablando en serio, el final de este capítulo es perfecto, se siente la unión, la fuerza de estas Perlas, su alegría de por fin tener la libertad de decidir algo, juntas._

 _En el siguiente capítulo finaliza la Parte 3 de este fanfic :D_

 _¡Saludos!_


	7. PARTE 3: Serendipia caótica Capítulo 5

_¡Buenos días/noches! En el capítulo anterior, ocurrió una reconciliación entre Yellow y Blue, y ambas idearon un plan de escape. Es el momento, señoras y señores, por fin nuestras Perlas se embarcaran en un viaje a la Tierra. Esto será interesante :D ¿Funcionará? Veamos..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La ventaja de ser las Perlas de los Diamantes es que nadie se pregunta por qué están caminando juntas o por qué se dirigen precisamente en la dirección opuesta a la que deberían ir. Nadie se molesta en cuestionarlas hasta que recorren todo el camino hacia la plataforma de atraque, y entonces ellas sólo balbucean mentiras que parecen importantes, como si fueran Perlas buenas. Simple.

La plataforma esta desierta, varias naves esperan su próximo despliegue, y Yellow se apresura a señalar aquella que van a tomar. No es una nave de guerra, es sólo una nave de transporte, pero tiene el equipo estándar de armamento adjunto y está diseñada para ser lo suficientemente segura para que gemas de elite puedan viajar en ella. Se adapta a sus necesidades, porque saben que llamaran la atención sin importar qué, y el Planeta Hogar no perderá nada importante con esta nave. Si ellas pueden ejecutar su plan de forma correcta, el incidente será lo bastante grande para causar vergüenza, pero lo bastante pequeño para ocultarlo con palabras selectas.

Nadie querría admitir que fueron un simple par de Perlas quienes causaron el alboroto, y por lo tanto no habría represalias significativas. Los Diamantes lo sabrían, pero no estarían dispuestos a romper el statu quo por algo como esto. Las otras Perlas deberán ser cuidadosas, pero están acostumbradas a eso, y estarán seguras.

 **N. de la T: El statu quo es el estado o situación de ciertas cosas, como la economía, las relaciones sociales o la cultura, en un momento determinado.**

Ambas se dirigen hacia la nave, sin salirse de sus papeles ni por un segundo. Están muy cerca cuando una voz las detiene en seco.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—, demanda el enorme Cuarzo… una Jasper, nota Yellow, furiosa consigo misma por no moverse un poco más rápido. Ya casi lo habían logrado. Ella baja los ojos, muy consciente del desestabilizador en el cinturón de la Jasper mientras ella continua. —¡Diamante Azul ha estado preguntando por su Perla, y la hemos buscado por todas partes!

Blue retorna fácilmente a su papel, cabizbaja, las manos cruzadas. —Lo siento, Diamante Amarillo nos pidió que completemos esta tarea…

—Bueno, tú no _perteneces_ a Diamante Amarillo, ¿verdad?—, gruñe ella.

Blue se estremece, y eso podría ser natural en buena parte. No es como si ella podría decir "no" a cualquier Diamante si en realidad era esa la situación, sin importar para quien estaba hecha. —Lo siento—, repite dócilmente.

—¡Y tú!—, dice, volviéndose a Yellow. —¡No creas que no hablaré a tu Diamante sobre esto!

Yellow se pone rígida, percibiendo el golpe venir antes que impacte…fuerte, rápido en su cara. Ella tropieza, cayendo al suelo como esperaba, pero una parte pequeña y amarga de ella piensa que habría sido muy fácil de evitar. No es que importara… no estaba dirigido a alguna parte cerca de su gema, y ella sabía que todo el mundo tenía cuidado de no ser atrapado rompiendo la propiedad de un Diamante.

—Ahora, vamos—, dice la Jasper, casi arrastrando a Blue por la muñeca. —Vamos a devolverte a Diamante Azul.

Blue baja la cabeza con obediencia, sin embargo Yellow puede ver que sus dedos bailan en su costado discretamente. _Espera._

Ella se pregunta por _qué_ y no puede evitar pensar que su plan trazado precipitadamente es un desperdicio después de todo. Incluso si ella alcanza la nave, no tiene oportunidad de lograrlo por su cuenta. Y si por algún milagro lo logra, ella incluso se niega a pensar en dejar que Blue sea arrastrada de vuelta a su Diamante para esperar y esperar y esperar.

Pero entonces ella ve lo que Blue va a hacer, sólo un segundo antes que lo haga.

Ella se queda rezagada un poco, gira tan rápido que el Cuarzo que la sostiene no tiene tiempo para reaccionar antes que su propio desestabilizador sea enterrado en su columna vertebral.

La Jasper apenas logra gritar antes de desaparecer.

Es demasiado fácil, piensa, pero de nuevo, ninguna gema estaría en guardia cuando se encuentra sólo con un par de Perlas.

La gema cae al suelo con un tintineo y ella mira como Blue apaga el desestabilizador y lo rompe.

—Qué…—, una alarma comienza a sonar a todo volumen.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—. Blue toma su brazo y la arrastra hacia la nave.

Llegan a la puerta justo cuando media docena de gemas están corriendo para ver qué está pasando. —¡Deténganlas!—, una grita cuando ven el desestabilizador apretado en la mano de Blue.

Ambas intercambian una pequeña mirada antes de lanzarse dentro de la nave, desviándose a cada lado para no ser blancos fáciles.

Yellow encuentra el panel de control y lo golpea con su mano, cerrando la puerta. —¡Vamos!—, urge a Blue. —¡Tenemos que llegar al mando de la nave!

Ellas corren por los pasillos de la sala de control, ya oyendo el zumbido eléctrico de las armas siendo encendidas y disparadas a la nave, tratando de desactivarla antes que despegue del suelo.

Ella esta infinitamente feliz de haber memorizado estos planos.

Apenas dudan antes de lanzarse sobre el asiento que debería ocupar una gema de élite… No un Diamante, pero ciertamente alguien con un estatus más alto que una Perla.

Yellow activa de inmediato los controles de la nave, sus ojos recorren con rapidez las distintas pantallas. —Escudos activados, energía redirigida, controles accesibles por vía alternativa…

Una explosión sacude toda la nave, y ella es lanzada fuera de la silla mientras casi la cuarta parte de la nave se llena de humo.

—¿Estas bien?—, jadea Blue, incorporándose y luego levantando a Yellow del suelo también.

—¡Si, si, sólo tenemos que salir de esta maldita habitación antes que nos exploten en pedazos!—. Yellow con rapidez toca una de las pantallas junto a la silla y luego empuja a Blue de vuelta por donde vinieron, más explosiones ya están sacudiendo la sala de control abandonada. —La capsula de escape esta por aquí; he recableado los controles, así que deberíamos ser capaces de acceder a todo desde allí.

—¿Deberíamos?

—Bueno, _fui_ interrumpida—, grita ella. —¡Vamos, de prisa!

El intercomunicador de la nave emite un mensaje por encima de ellas. —Atención. Atención. Esta es la sala de control de Diamante Amarillo. Se les ordena detenerse inmediatamente. Entréguense.

—Oh, _cállate_ —, gruñe Yellow. Peridots ridículas, siempre actuando tan superiores, incluso cuando son ellas las que deben jugar el papel de una Perla en su ausencia.

Blue patina y se detiene en el enlace de comunicación más cercano y lo activa. —Sala de control, actualización de estado: _No vamos a seguir órdenes_ —. Una ráfaga de palabras furiosas es emitida como respuesta, y ella se ve inmensamente satisfecha.

—Oh por mis _estrellas_ , ¿estas intentando que nos maten más rápido?—, demanda Yellow, arrastrándola con impaciencia por el resto del breve camino hacia la capsula de escape. —Entra, rápido.

Ellas se lanzan a la capsula, que parece una versión en miniatura de la sala de control que acaban de abandonar, aunque por suerte más intacta.

—Realmente sabes cómo pilotar una nave, ¿verdad?—, pregunta Blue, de pronto a Yellow le resulta extraño… Ambas hablando en un volumen normal, solas.

El orgullo nervioso se hincha en su pecho y se imagina las miradas escandalizadas y miradas sorprendidas de las gemas con quienes ha trabajado por años. Una Perla, piloteando una de sus naves. —Por supuesto que sí—, responde con vanidad, permitiéndose una sonrisa amplia y presumida en su rostro. Ella avanza hacia el asiento del piloto, se sienta y lo activa sin problemas en lo absoluto. Más beneficios de ser la Perla de un Diamante… Ellas no tienen que preocuparse por no tener acceso a cualquier cosa aquí.

—Bien—, dice Blue. Ella se acerca al panel de comunicación, que todavía zumba con mensajes entrantes, y lo arranca de la pared. Cae al suelo, se rompe y salta en pedazos y queda en silencio. —Vamos.

Las manos de Yellow recorren los controles rápidamente, con una facilidad experimentada que una Perla no debería tener. Ella revisa los escudos (completamente desplegados y rechazando todos los intentos de detenerlas ahora) y comienza a liberarse tan rápidamente que están casi fuera de la plataforma antes que alguien pueda abordar otra nave para interceptarlas. Ella estabiliza sus manos. —Agárrate fuerte.

Blue toma el borde del panel de control frente a ella justo cuando la nave acelera. Yellow maniobra alrededor de otras naves y las armas que disparan proyectiles hacia ellas (son inútiles, porque no quieren arriesgarse a dañar la estación) con una habilidad que ni siquiera ella era plenamente consciente de que poseía. Ella clava un dedo en el panel que activa los viajes a la velocidad de la luz y ambas son arrojadas hacia atrás, la espalda de Yellow choca contra un asiento que es muy grande para ella y los dedos de Blue dejan pequeñas abolladuras en el panel que estaba agarrando.

Están volando.

Una risa brota de sus gargantas, casi sincronizadas, y se miran a los ojos, salvajes por la fiebre de libertad que sienten con el Planeta Hogar a sus espaldas.

—¡Lo hicimos!—, grita Blue, dejando ir el panel justo cuando los estabilizadores se encienden, cae hacia atrás y aterriza en el suelo junto al asiento del piloto, con su cabello suelto hecho un desastre que Diamante Azul nunca permitiría.

—¿Puedes postergar tu celebración hasta que perdamos de vista a estos imbéciles?—, dice Yellow como respuesta, a pesar que esta acelerada también. —Estoy tratando de volar esta cosa.

Blue jadea con deleite ante el lenguaje despectivo que ninguna de ellas se habría atrevido a utilizar antes. —¿Puedo ayudar?

—Podría tener una copiloto.

—A su servicio—, dice con un saludo de Diamante simulado.

Por la estrellas, ambas están locas por hacer esto, y es maravilloso.

Hay un total de dos naves detrás de ellas… sólo dos, porque ellas son un par de Perlas renegadas y posiblemente no pueden oponer mucha resistencia.

Bueno, piensa Yellow con una sonrisa, ellas les mostraran exactamente cuán equivocados están. —Desliza eso hasta aquí—, dice, señalando a una pantalla fuera de su alcance. Blue la arroja en su dirección con dedos largos y veloces. Ella la atrapa con la punta de sus dedos y navega por el menú, que es poco familiar pero muy fácil de comprender. —Toma los controles—, dice, desacelerando la nave antes de pasar el mando a Blue. Ella arrastra la pantalla de navegación para que flote junto a la que ya está sosteniendo.

—No sé cómo…¡whoa!—, exclama Blue cuando la nave se balancea hacia un lado.

—¡Sólo mantenlo quieto!—, grita ella, reacomodando los dedos de Blue sobre los controles correctos. —No es tan difícil ir en una línea recta—. Ella vuelve de nuevo a la pantalla de armas y enciende los láseres en la configuración más alta posible, pequeñas vibraciones sacuden los motores con la energía. —Disparen.

Los láseres disparan detrás de ellas, disparos precisos que impactan las salas de control y los motores de ambas naves. Yellow desliza el dedo hacia los lados por si acaso, un espectacular show de luces atraviesa las naves de sus perseguidores y las cortan por la mitad.

—Oh por mis estrellas—, jadea Blue, mirando a los escombros que muestra la pantalla.

Yellow se sienta, paralizada, sin poder creer que ella destruyó dos naves con gemas más fuertes y más experimentadas con el mando. Ella sólo olvidó su aturdimiento cuando las estrellas en la pantalla comenzaron a girar en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—¡Dame eso!—, dice, quitando los controles a Blue. —¡No me deshice de ellos sólo para que tú nos estrelles en el planetoide más cercano!—, ella endereza la nave y la mantiene estable.

—Eso fue asombroso—, dice Blue sin aliento, apenas escuchando. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apartando el flequillo completamente de su cara por primera vez. Sus ojos son brillantes y vivos y Yellow nunca ha visto algo tan impresionante.

Ella sacude la cabeza, pensamientos invadiendo su mente. Probablemente tienen sólo unos minutos antes que lleguen los refuerzos. —Tenemos que hacer estallar esta nave _de inmediato._

—Espera—, dice Blue de pronto. —No podemos, aún no—. Ella vuelve a abrir las puertas que las conectan a la nave. —El equipamiento… podemos llevarlo con nosotras, tal vez podamos usarlo. Al menos, vamos a necesitar armas, y los desestabilizadores son mejor que nada—. Ella sale corriendo antes que Yellow siquiera pueda empezar a protestar y corre por el pasillo hacia una terminal de computadora principal.

Sólo le toma unos segundos para ordenarle a la nave que transporte un suministro completo de equipamiento a su ubicación, y ella lo recoge precariamente entre sus brazos.

Yellow establece los controles en piloto automático y corre a ayudarla. Juntas logran transportar todo a la capsula rápidamente, dejando la caja en el suelo. —¿ _Ahora_ podemos irnos de aquí?—, pregunta ella.

—Cuando estés lista—, coincide Blue. Ella se sujeta con los cinturones al segundo asiento y levanta la pantalla de navegación otra vez.

—Iniciando protocolo de emergencia. Comenzando separación—, Yellow recorre varias pantallas otra vez. —Voy a desactivar todo para salvaguardar la fuente de energía del motor principal, esperemos que la explosión lo haga parecer el resultado de estímulos externos.

—¿Estaremos lo suficientemente lejos de la explosión? La capsula tiene escudos, pero…

—Vamos a irnos en el momento de la detonación—, responde, cambiando a los controles de pilotaje. —Voy a hacerlo saltar a la mayor velocidad posible, así que asegúrate de que el curso sea adecuado.

Blue comprueba otra vez y asiente. —Está asegurado. Estamos bien.

—Okay, prepárate—. Yellow rápidamente ajusta sus propios cinturones para asegurarse de no salir volando. —Tres, dos, uno… _¡ahora!_

Hay una explosión ensordecedora y Yellow golpea los controles con su mano, lanzándolas lejos de la explosión en el momento preciso. Con un poco de suerte, nadie se dará cuenta del rastro residual que la capsula deja tras de sí , los escombros y la radiación de la nave principal deben ocultarlo.

Le toma unos momentos a la capsula para ajustarse a la aceleración rápida que en realidad no está fabricada para soportar, pero pronto ellas se desploman seguras en sus asientos, los cinturones inflexibles probablemente son la única cosa que las mantiene en posición vertical.

—¿Nosotras…sólo…?—, Blue aparta su pelo hacia un lado, buscando los ojos de Yellow. —¿Funcionó?

Yellow asiente, sin habla.

— _¡Funcionó!_ —, ella se ríe, sus manos emocionadas e inquietas y en todas partes. —Funcionó.

—Vamos a la Tierra—, dice Yellow, mirando a la pantalla con asombro.

—¡Vamos allí!—, Blue desactiva los cinturones, salta fuera de su asiento y corre hacia Yellow, tomando sus manos y sujetándolas firmemente entre las suyas. —Gracias.

—Es…De nada—, dice débilmente, todavía un poco sorprendida de que ambas no estén muertas.

—Gracias—, dice otra vez. Ella la libera y se posiciona a su lado, alta y fuerte y absolutamente decidida. Hay un destello de luz, y un momento después, ella ve que el traje meticulosamente elaborado de Blue ha sido reemplazado por una copia práctica, casi exacta de la ropa de la Perla renegada. Sigue siendo azul, pero tiene el brillo y la vitalidad que coincide con sus ojos. —¿Cómo se ve?—, pregunta Blue, rebosante de energía nerviosa, aunque es fácil ver que ella ha estado pensando en esto por un tiempo.

—Te ves bien—, dice Yellow, y se deshace de sus cinturones y se pone de pie también, con el repentino deseo de hacer algo muy rebelde y drástico y atrevido. Ella elimina el uniforme que ha llevado toda su vida y lo reemplaza con el mismo diseño simple de Blue. Casi se pinta a si misma de amarillo (ella siempre lo tiene, después de todo), pero se detiene, vacila. Ella es diferente ahora. Así que, en su lugar, lo pinta de un gris pálido y opaco… Tan insípido que nadie jamás lo elegiría para su Perla. Es extraño, y es perfecto, y ella se asombra ante la imposibilidad de todo lo que han hecho.

—Tú también—, responde Blue, y ella parece una Perla tan diferente de aquella que solía estar en silencio a su lado en las reuniones. Pera ella es familiar y reconfortante, aun cuando ambas están agitadas y entusiasmadas por esta nueva libertad.

Ella fácilmente podría hacer una lista detallada en su cabeza de todas y cada una de las reglas que ha quebrantado, pero no se arrepiente de nada. El Planeta Hogar está detrás de ellas, y eso le da una claridad nítida e incierta que ella nunca ha conocido. Porque el Planeta Hogar está mal, y es el momento para un cambio.

Es el momento para cosas como las rebeliones y espadas y Perlas renegadas.

Yellow se observa a sí misma y estira suavemente la pieza ondeante de tela que rodea su cintura, tan diferente a la que siempre ha vestido.

Ella mira a Blue, que está tranquila y feroz y silenciosa, mirando las estrellas y tocando la gema en su pecho como si prometiera su lealtad a ellas.

Ellas no son la Perla de nadie ahora.

Hay algo que se siente mal, para ambas, porque ellas todavía no pueden liberarse de ser _sólo una Perla,_ pero ya han hecho muchas cosas y no pueden parar ahora. Así que están juntas. Así que lloran y ríen y gritan porque no hay nadie que les prohíba hacerlo y tienen el universo entero a su alcance, a pesar que ellas saben exactamente a donde irán.

Ellas son Perlas, y ellas son Gemas de Cristal, y ellas han elegido su propósito.

* * *

 _¡Y aquí finaliza la Serendipia Caótica! No hay nombre más adecuado para esta tercera parte. De un momento a otro, Yellow descubre a la Perla renegada y la rebelión silenciosa de Blue, y se encuentra deseando tomar una espada en sus manos. De un momento a otro, luego de años Blue descubre que la Perla que admira está viva, y su amiga amarilla, que al principio rechazó su oferta, la alienta a tomar acciones. Hallazgos inesperados por todos lados. Y caos, pero un caos bueno, que rompe el sistema opresor del Planeta Hogar y la pequeña burbuja de las Perlas._

 _En fin, ¿la próxima parte tendra lugar en la Tierra? Ya veremos._

 _¡Saludos!_


	8. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 1

_¡Buenos días/noches! La cuarta parte ya esta aqui :D En el capítulo anterior, Yellow y Blue lograron robar una nave y escapar del Planeta Hogar, cosa que no fue nada fácil. Su objetivo, encontrar a la Perla renegada, y juntas planear una rebelión como Dios manda (aunque la gemas no tienen religión :P) ¿Lograran dicho objetivo?_

* * *

 **Parte 4: Brillar**

 **Capitulo** **1**

Yellow no quería admitirlo, pero su descenso a la Tierra fue más una colisión controlada que un aterrizaje apropiado. Habían expuesto a la capsula de escape a mucho más de lo que fue fabricada para soportar, y ella sólo estaba satisfecha con haber _llegado_ a la Tierra.

Ella identificó la ubicación donde había estado la Perla renegada según el archivo y, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, las envió en esa dirección general, esperando que no tuvieran que buscar mucho. Sólo tenía un conocimiento mínimo sobre los habitantes del planeta, y probablemente era mejor evitarlos si era posible.

En cualquier caso, su aterrizaje no fue terriblemente discordante, y ella y Blue estaban amarradas bastante bien como para evitar ser zarandeadas. Estaban en tierra, por suerte, en la cima de una especie de colina pequeña, aunque podía ver el océano en el horizonte.

—¿Estas bien?—, preguntó Blue inmediatamente después de detenerse por completo.

—Sí, ¿tú?—, Yellow desabrochó sus cinturones y trató de realizar un diagnóstico de la capsula de escape. No pudo siquiera empezar, por lo tanto creyó que era muy probable que ya no fuera utilizable.

—Estoy bien—, ella se levantó y se estiró un poco. —¿Adónde vamos ahora? ¿Los mapas todavía funcionan?

Yellow movió sus dedos sobre una pantalla diferente, y una proyección de la Tierra apareció allí, un pequeño punto amarillo indicaba su localización. —Así parece—. Ella frunció el ceño, luego proyectó la imagen del archivo de su gema, comparando las dos. —Estamos en la región correcta, por lo menos.

—Espero que realmente este sea el lugar donde está su base—, dijo Blue con preocupación. —De lo contrario no sé cómo podremos rastrearlas.

—Debemos salir y echar un vistazo—, Yellow abrió la puerta y por un momento ambas quedaron encantadas por lo verde que era el planeta.

Blue recorrió el camino hacia el exterior y giró lentamente, observando cada centímetro de la Tierra que podía ver. —Es tan hermoso.

Ella murmuró su aprobación, sus ojos trataban de catalogar todo lo que estaba enfrente de ella. Era abrumador. Casi extrañaba el sentido práctico disperso del Planeta Hogar.

Se volvió para mirar su pequeña nave maltrecha, dándose cuenta que el daño parecía mucho más sustancial ahora que lo estaba viendo desde el exterior. Ella dijo un "gracias" silencioso a la maquinaria que había soportado el tiempo suficiente para llegar aquí con seguridad y luego miró a Blue.

—Vamos a…explorar el área—, sugirió Yellow con incertidumbre. —La nave puede ser nuestra base hasta que tomemos contacto con las Gemas de Cristal.

Blue asintió, se colocó de rodillas para tocar las plantas verdes y los pequeños pétalos de colores en el suelo. Le gustaba la forma en que la luz caía sobre ellas, y miró hacia arriba, de inmediato cautivada por el sol del planeta y el cielo azul, muy azul. Todo parecía mucho más orgánico y vivo aquí, incluso los colores a los que estaba acostumbrada. —¿Por dónde?

Yellow se encogió de hombros. —¿Por allí?—, sugirió, señalando a las estructuras construidas por el hombre, ya que eso sin duda daría lugar a interacciones que no podían predecir de ninguna forma.

—Suena bien—. No había dudas en cuanto a si debían permanecer juntas o no, ambas sabían que sería tonto separarse. Blue se puso de pie otra vez y se dirigió hacia los árboles, una mano cerrada sobre su gema y la otra agarrando su muñeca. —¿Crees…Crees que la encontraremos?

—Eso espero—, respondió Yellow, su boca era una línea firme. Si no encontraban a la renegada aquí, si no encontraban a _ninguna_ gema aquí, muy probablemente estaban varadas. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de poner en marcha la cápsula de escape otra vez, incluso si tuviera todos los suministros necesarios, y no los tenía. La Tierra era, en el futuro previsible, su única opción.

Ambas recorrieron el camino entre los árboles, distraídas por los colores vivos y la vida que las rodeaba, pero no deambulaban por mucho tiempo. Tenían trabajo por hacer. Había Perlas que contaban con ellas, esperándolas.

La Perla renegada, o alguna señal de su presencia, no se encontraban por ninguna parte. Ninguna de ellas estaba muy sorprendida, pero luego de buscar por bastante tiempo, aún era muy desalentador. Caminaron en un amplio arco alrededor de su nave, y luego hicieron círculos concéntricos hacia adentro, regresando justo cuando el sol parecía estar deslizándose fuera de la línea del horizonte.

Blue hizo lo posible para parecer optimista mientras se sentaban en el suelo y trataban de formular un plan mejor. Yellow sugirió que observaran a los humanos, tal vez ir de incógnito para preguntarles sobre la renegada. Blue estaba un poco desconcertada por el pensamiento, por la perspectiva de una mentira tan frágil y la idea de interactuar con los humanos que la renegada había protegido con tanta intensidad. ¿Cómo eran ellos? No sabría cómo hablar con ellos e, incluso con práctica, alguien seguramente notaria que ellas no pertenecen aquí.

Juntas, observaron al cielo oscurecerse, con la ausencia de luz y la llegada de nubes allí arriba. Yellow fue la primera en notar las pequeñas gotas que comenzaron a caer del cielo y se levantó de un salto, tomando el brazo de Blue y arrastrándola al interior de la capsula de escape descompuesta.

—¿Qué es eso?—, preguntó, nerviosa.

—No estoy segura—, Blue se sintió atraída hacia la puerta. —¿Es…es agua?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¡No la toques!

La otra Perla la ignoró, extendió un pie afuera y movió la hierba húmeda con los dedos de los pies. —No parece peligroso.

—Y las Perlas no parecen rebeldes—, resopló Yellow. —Vuelve aquí antes que algo malo suceda.

Blue vaciló, luego dio un paso completo al exterior, las manos colocadas de manera protectora sobre su gema mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar las nubes. Las gotas se deslizaron sobre ella, fluían por sus brazos y piernas y humedecían su cabello. Sonrió levemente, apartando el flequillo mojado a ambos lados de su cara para poder ver mejor. —Es seguro—, ella la llamó. —Ven a ver.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

Blue se encogió de hombros y la ignoró, caminando un poco más lejos entre la lluvia. Se arrodilló en la hierba humeada y miró a las nubes otra vez, sonreía mientras las gotas caían sobre su rostro. Una parte de ella se sentía con deseos de llorar desde que aterrizaron (de alivio, de miedo, de anticipación) pero la Tierra estaba haciendo eso por ella. El agua fluía sobre ella, relajante y simple y limpia. Esto no era el Planeta Hogar. Lo lograron.

Parecía que habían pasado años antes que Yellow se uniera a ella, dando pasos tentativos y luego corriendo hacia Blue. Sus piernas se doblaron mientras se sentaba, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en los extremos de su falda. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando la lluvia, lo suficiente para asustarse cuando Blue extendió su mano para tomar la suya.

—Lo siento—, murmuró, juntando sus hombros como solían hacerlo cuando compartían las proyecciones en secreto. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde eso? Los recuerdos parecen próximos y lejanos a la vez aquí.

—Está bien—. Yellow apretó la suya en respuesta de forma tranquilizadora, y luego ambas observaron a la lluvia en silencio.

Incluso cuando estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, incluso cuando sus cabellos comenzaron a colgar en hebras húmedas y sueltas que goteaban agua sobre sus cuellos y hombros, incluso cuando las nubes parecían haber reservado toda la lluvia que pudieron, ellas se sentaron y observaron.

El cielo nocturno era diferente también, y Yellow podía trazar un mapa de todas las estrellas. No estaba segura si eso le gustaba, una parte de ella pensó que prefería la maravilla evidente de Blue ante la vista en lugar de sus propios ojos calculadores. La luna era brillante, casi completamente iluminada por el sol ahora ausente. Hay una base allí, pensó. Eso podría ser importante después. Muchas cosas podrían ser importantes, en una rebelión.

Ella no podía evitar sentir que todo este plan era tan frágil que ellas sólo estaban haciéndose ilusiones con pensamientos de una rebelión, una revolución, algo real. Pero aquí estaban, en la Tierra, y eso era tener la mitad de la batalla ganada. Si pudieron hacer eso, entonces encontrar a la renegada estaba dentro de la posibilidad.

Sólo esperaba que no les llevara mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ambas se retiraron a la cápsula de escape en medio de la noche, Blue escurrió su cabello antes de entrar y sacudiéndolo otra vez. Ella deseaba que permaneciera fuera de su rostro, pero estaba diseñado para caer hacia adelante, imitando a su ex Diamante, y necesitaba conservar sus energías para cosas más importantes que cambiar de forma.

En su lugar, ella se concentró en catalogar todos los elementos que tenían en la nave, tomando uno de los desestabilizadores que habían robado y sujetándolo a su cintura de forma segura con el cinturón estándar que venía con él. Estaba muy flojo, no servía para una gema de su estatura, pero cuando ella lo apretó tan fuerte como era posible, colgó de forma segura en sus caderas, el peso pesado era reconfortante.

Ella ofreció uno a Yellow también, y ella tomó un segundo cinturón, ignorando su uso previsto y envolviéndolo dos veces alrededor de su cintura, así era más cómodo. Ambas sabían que los desestabilizadores servirían de muy poco para protegerlas aquí, pero era algo, habían llegado demasiado lejos sin encontrarse con _algo_ para dejar pasar esta pequeña oportunidad de auto-defensa.

A continuación, revisaron todos los archivos a los que podían acceder en la capsula… La mayoría fueron corrompidos en la transferencia inicial de datos o en la colisión y eran inútiles, pero memorizaron todo lo posible sobre su nuevo entorno. Había muy poco acerca de cualquier cosa en el planeta más allá de las estructuras básicas de tierra y los océanos, pero era de esperarse. La Tierra estaba destinada a ser una colonia, y los diseños del proyecto finalizado dejaban en claro que ninguna gema había tenido necesidad de preocuparse por cosas triviales como los cambios ambientales y las formas de vida de las especies nativas.

Cuando el sol salió por la mañana, ambas acordaron reiniciar su búsqueda. Esta vez, se aventuraron a alejarse mucho más en una dirección, hacia el océano. Siguieron caminando hasta que los árboles dieron paso a una playa de arena desierta. Los granos bajo los pies de Blue le hicieron pensar en pequeñas cosas rotas, como los restos de Perlas que mantenía en su interior, acumulándose año tras año tras año.

Yellow pareció notar su indecisión de ir más lejos, así que ambas se quedaron merodeando junto a la arena, sus pies sucios de barro le recordaba a la lluvia de la otra noche y era reconfortante la forma en que se adhería a todo.

—Bueno, no están aquí—, dijo Yellow por fin, con los brazos cruzados resueltamente. —Debemos regresar y probar una ruta diferente.

—Tienes razón—, aprobó Blue en voz baja. Se asomó a la playa, deseando que apareciera algún signo de vida allí, que alguna pista las guiara en la dirección correcta. No había nada. —Podríamos caminar lejos del sol—, sugirió. —Hacia la ciudad.

Yellow asintió de mala gana, en realidad ninguna de ellas quería correr el riesgo, pero no querían perder su tiempo tampoco. Tal vez alguien allí sabría si había otras gemas.

Con esta decisión, hicieron su camino de regreso en otra dirección. Fue un viaje largo y repetitivo, y su interés inicial y entusiasmo por la Tierra estaba comenzando a disminuir. El sol estaba alto en el cielo ahora, impaciente con su falta de progreso. Pronto tuvieron que regresar a su base.

Los ojos de Yellow examinaron el claro, como si hubiera algo diferente a pesar de su aparente vacío. Se frotó los hombros, uno a la vez, de la forma que había comenzado a hacer en la nave cuando estaba nerviosa. Blue habría preguntado al respecto, pero se sentía nerviosa también, como si algo fuera a pasar o debería pasar o…

—¡Hola!

Blue jadeo y se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía la voz, posicionándose de forma automática frente a Yellow, no es que pudiera hacer mucho. Tomó el desestabilizador que estaba atado a su cintura, pero se paralizó cuando vio quién era.

Una gema pequeña, un poco más de la mitad de su altura, de pie junto a una Perla. Él se dio la vuelta y gritó por encima de su hombro. —¡Por aquí! ¡Las encontramos!—. Volviendo a mirarlas, preguntó. —¿Están bien, chicas?

Blue no podía escuchar las palabras, no podía moverse, sus ojos fijos en la Perla y sintiendo una oleada de emoción que le era imposible describir. _Ella está aquí._

La mano de Yellow estaba en su muñeca y la apretaba con demasiada fuerza, pero apenas lo notaba.

La encontraron. Contra todo pronóstico, luego de tantos años de sólo imaginar, ella estaba ahí, delante de ellas. Ella era real.

La Perla renegada.

* * *

 _Sip, yo tampoco me esperaba que la encontraran tan rápido. Pero qué importa eso. ¡Por fin, el tan ansiado encuentro! :D Las amigas Perlas hicieron su sueño, sus ilusiones realidad. ¿Pero cual sera la reaccion de Perla, de todas las Gemas de Cristal? A esperar el proximo cap_

 _¡Saludos!_


	9. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 2

_¡Buenos días/noches! Luego del final abierto del capítulo anterior, cuando Yellow y Blue se encontraron frente a frente con Perla, llegó la hora de ver qué pasará ahora :D_

 _¡Este capitulo es el doble de largo que los anteriores, asi que disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Blue, sinceramente, no estaba segura de poder moverse, sus rodillas se sentían como si fueran a fallarle, pero ella se negaba a permitirlo. _La renegada está aquí. Ella está aquí._

Ella y Yellow estaban inmóviles observando mientras más gemas aparecieron entre los árboles detrás de la Perla renegada, una mezcla desigual conformada por una Amatista, una Peridot, y una fusión. Las mismas gemas que ellas vieron en los archivos.

—Buen trabajo, Steven—, dijo la fusión, sus ojos parecían localizarse en una zona desconocida debajo de su visor. Ella y la Amatista estaban de pie a ambos lados de la renegada y, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran entre sí, Blue estaba sorprendida por lo natural que parecía que las tres estuvieran juntas. La Peridot y Steven estaban resguardados ante la posibilidad de una amenaza, pero parecían muy dispuestos a luchar incluso sin armas en sus manos. —¿Quiénes son?—, les dijo la fusión.

—Yo…Nosotras…—, la voz de Blue no quería funcionar, y temblaba. ¿Cometieron un error? ¿Serian tratadas como enemigas? ¿Siquiera la renegada _quería_ ayudarlas? Ella se dio cuenta que todavía estaba aferrando el desestabilizador con una mano y rápidamente lo retornó a su cinturón.

—Estamos aquí para solicitar un refugio temporal—, dijo Yellow, avanzando un paso. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, canalizando la formalidad concreta a la que estaba acostumbrada. —Y para hacer una petición en nombre de las Perlas.

La renegada intercambió una mirada rápida con las otras dos, parecía confundida. —¿Qué petición?—, preguntó.

Las manos de Blue, ahora desocupadas, se entrelazaron firmemente frente a ella y sintió una oleada de excitación nerviosa al escuchar el sonido de la voz de la renegada.

Yellow, que todavía hacia su mejor esfuerzo para parecer confiada, tartamudeó un poco al contestar. —P-Para ayudarnos con una rebelión.

La renegada se quedó mirándolas, una mano sujetaba débilmente su lanza.

—¿Una rebelión?—, preguntó la Amatista antes que ella pudiera decir algo. —¿Contra el Planeta Hogar?

Yellow asintió en silencio.

—Bueno, vinieron al lugar correcto—, declaró. —Estamos dentro, ¿verdad, P?

La renegada parpadeó y miró a la Amatista. —Yo…Eso es…Creo que necesitamos un poco más de información antes de aceptar algo como eso…—, ella miró a Blue y Yellow con incertidumbre.

—Estoy de acuerdo—, dijo la Peridot, echando un vistazo a través de la fusión. —Esta Perla siempre fue muy poco confiable.

—¿Discúlpame?—, espetó Yellow sin pensar, entrecerrando los ojos a la gema más pequeña. —Me gustaría indicar que _yo no soy_ la que utilizó una línea prioritaria sin autorización sólo para llamar tonta a Diamante Amarillo.

—¡Estaba varada aquí, y nadie respondía a mis señales de socorro! ¿De qué otra forma podía contactarla?—, farfulló. —¡Y eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¿Cómo se supone que debemos saber que ustedes no son espías?—, demandó la Peridot.

—¿Qué Diamante enviaría a un par de Perlas para espiar a un pequeño grupo que rebeldes que van a ser eliminados de todos modos?

—¡No lo sé, al parecer la lógica ya no significa nada!

Yellow resopló, sus dedos apretados furiosamente en sus costados. — _No_ somos espías.

—Ella dice la verdad—, dijo la fusión, colocando una mano en el hombro de Peridot. —Bajen sus armas, Gemas. Ellas no van a hacernos daño.

Las armas desaparecieron, y la más pequeña de las gemas corrió frente al grupo para saludarlas, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la renegada de retenerlo.

Él se detuvo justo enfrente de Yellow, con una sonrisa. —¡Hola, soy Steven! Tú eres la Perla que estaba con Diamante Amarillo, ¿verdad?

—Si—, dijo ella cortésmente, incapaz de decir qué tipo de gema era él exactamente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—En realidad no tengo uno. Eres bienvenido a llamarme Yellow, si eso cumple tus propósitos.

Steven frunció el ceño, pero aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza. Él se volvió a Blue. —¿Qué hay de ti? Eres del Planeta Hogar también, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió lentamente. —Blue. Sí, he servido en las cortes del Planeta Hogar también.

—¿Y están aquí para ver a Perla?—, preguntó Steven con emoción. —¿Es una reunión súper secreta de Perlas?

—Oh, um…¿sí?—, respondió Blue. —Quiero decir, no es secreta exactamente, pero queremos hablar con ella—. Ella se atrevió a lanzar una breve mirada a la renegada, sólo para descubrir que ella estaba mucho más cerca ahora, parada de forma protectora a la derecha de Steven.

Blue se encontró hincándose sobre una rodilla de forma automática, sus piernas temblaban mientras se arrodillaba ante la renegada con la cabeza inclinada. Yellow observó y consideró hacerlo también, pero se contuvo. No era su lugar ahora.

La Perla renegada tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba insegura, conmovida por la repentina muestra de respeto. —Yo…Tú…Por favor, ponte de pie—. Ella tocó el hombro de Blue con nerviosismo, provocando que levante la cabeza.

Blue temblaba mientras la miraba, su flequillo oscurecía su visión.

—No lo entiendo—, dijo. —Eras la Perla de Diamante Azul, ¿verdad? ¿Durante la rebelión?

La fusión, caminando detrás de la renegada, asintió. —La recuerdo. Ella estaba allí la primera vez que Rubí y Zafiro se fusionaron.

Blue jadeo ligeramente. —¿Tú eres… Eres el Rubí y Zafiro que desertaron al lado de los rebeldes? Te ves muy diferente…

—Le tomo tiempo a Rubí y Zafiro para conocerse entre ellas—, respondió con calidez, luego dio un paso adelante y tendió una mano para ayudar a Blue a ponerse de pie. —Mi nombre es Garnet.

—Garnet—, repitió en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ella nunca había oído hablar de una Garnet, y la idea era emocionante. Ella permitió que Garnet la ayudara a levantarse, sus dedos delgados temblaron cuando tocaron una de las gemas en sus palmas. —Gracias. Lo-Lo siento por llegar de forma tan repentina.

—No te preocupes—, dijo Garnet. —Bienvenidas a la Tierra. Este es Steven, Amatista, Peridot, y creo que ya conocen a Perla—. Ella señaló a cada uno de ellos a su vez, Amatista y Peridot se habían acercado más también. —No necesitas inclinarte antes nosotros, todos somos iguales aquí.

Blue apenas se dio cuenta que había hecho eso y se rió entrecortadamente. —Es maravilloso conocerlas. Yo soy…Yo _era_ la Perla de Diamante Azul, y mi amiga pertenecía a Diamante Amarillo—, ella hizo un gesto a Yellow para que se acercara, y lo hizo.

—Lo sabemos—, murmuró Peridot con amargura.

—Encantada de conocerlos—, dijo Yellow a todos ellas antes de volver su mirada hacia la técnica. —Y es un placer verte de nuevo, Faceta 2F5L Corte 5XG. Que suerte que hayas sobrevivido a la explosión—, agregó con énfasis.

Ella se enfureció. —¡No gracias a ti, eso es seguro!

—Whoa, hey, tranquilas—, dijo Amatista, interponiéndose entre ellas. —¿Cómo lograron recorrer todo el camino hasta aquí, de todos modos? ¿Y cuándo comenzó toda esta cosa de la rebelión? La última vez que te vimos, realmente no parecías de ese tipo.

—Las cosas cambiaron—, respondió Yellow con nerviosismo. —Va a tomar un tiempo explicarlo, y debemos empezar por el principio…¿si eso está bien?

—Sí, si, por supuesto—, dijo Perla rápidamente, al parecer al fin había encontrado su voz de nuevo. Hubo un silencio extraño mientras miraba a las otras dos Perlas. —Debemos regresar a la casa—, declaró de repente. —Sí. A la casa. ¡Para hablar!—, ella se alejó con rapidez en la dirección que habían venido, arrastrando a Steven con ella y dejando a las otras rezagadas.

Blue y Yellow caminaron una a lado de la otra con soltura, aunque ambas estaban tensas de expectación. Terminaron caminando bastante rápido al lado de Amatista y no muy lejos de Perla.

—Hey—, dijo Amatista.

—Hola—, respondió Yellow. Se sentía extraño, ser más alta que una Cuarzo, pero también se sentía un poco más seguro… a duras penas. Esta no parecía particularmente agresiva tampoco, y eso era siempre un alivio.

Ella les dio a ambas una mirada evaluadora. —¿Esos no son uno de los trajes viejos de P?

Por delante de ellas, Perla inhaló bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para tener una mejor vista de ellas. —Es…si, lo son—, dijo, incomoda.

—Lo-Lo siento, ¿debemos cambiarnos?—, preguntó Blue, su cara sonrojada. —No quiero ser irrespetuosa.

—No, no, está bien—, dijo Perla rápidamente. —Sólo estaba sorprendida—, ella se dio la vuelta otra vez y continuó caminando, Steven corrió tras ella y atrapó su mano. Ella desaceleró un poco y le regaló una sonrisa agradecida.

Amatista los observó por un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros. —Así que, ¿esa no es una cosa estándar de las Perlas?

—No—, dijo Yellow cuando Blue no respondió. —Nuestros Diamantes nos prefieren con accesorios que cumplan sus preferencias individuales.

—Oh si, esas cosas extrañas y esponjosas en los hombros, ¿verdad?—, Amatista se rió. —Y, ya sabes, _las botas altas._

—…Si—, asintió a regañadientes, de pronto se sentía un poco insegura. —¿Estabas escuchando el canal de comunicación de Diamantes a escondidas?

—Seguro—, respondió alegremente. —La cara de D. Amarillo cuando Peri la llamó tonta…—. Ella cambió de forma en una copia sorprendentemente similar a la expresión de Diamante Amarillo, luego se echó a reír mientras cambiaba otra vez. —Oh amigo, ¡no tenía precio!

Yellow observó a Amatista, preguntándose cómo eso podía interpretarse como _divertido_ y no como absolutamente aterrador. Aunque…A años luz de distancia, tal vez fue un poco divertido. Blue estaba escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa detrás de su mano también.

Amatista volvió su atención a Blue. —Así que, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿No eres una gran habladora?

Yellow dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada, luego desvió la mirada, incomoda cuando Amatista le dio una mirada curiosa. —Lo siento—, murmuró. —Ella habla mucho, en gran medida sobre cosas que no se supone que debe decir.

—Genial—, Amatista se rió. —Y no tienes que disculparte—, agregó, mirando a Yellow. —Sólo habla como quieras, no necesitas ser tan educada.

—Gracias—, respondió dudosamente.

—Lo siento por no estar hablando mucho—, dijo Blue, su rostro sonrojado ligeramente. —Sólo estoy un poco abrumada. Casi no esperaba que las encontráramos…Que ustedes nos encontraran, supongo.

—Estrellaron una nave en nuestro planeta. Sería extraño que _no_ lo hubiéramos notado—, Amatista le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda. —En fin, son los primeros visitantes del Planeta Hogar que no intentan matarnos, así que gracias por eso.

Blue le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no estremecerse. —¿De nada?

Pronto llegaron a un portal y se agruparon sobre él, apenas podían entrar todos. Yellow y Blue se colocaron frente a frente, casi nariz con nariz, y Yellow le regaló una sonrisa torcida que esperó que tuviera un mínimo grado de consuelo entre todo el caos de la Tierra. La corriente del portal se activó, y pronto todos aparecieron en la casa que Perla había mencionado. Había una puerta por activación de gemas detrás de ellos, pero entraron a lo que parecía una estructura diseñada por humanos y construida a su alrededor.

—Por favor, siéntense—, ofreció Perla, señalando al sofá. Ella y las otras Gemas de Cristal se dispersaron por la habitación… Steven y Peridot en el extremo más pequeño del sofá, Garnet apoyada cómodamente contra la pared, Amatista tirada en el suelo. Perla estaba ubicada con cautela en la esquina del sofá junto a Steven, mirando mientras Yellow y Blue tomaban asiento en su otro lado.

—Entonces, ¿ _cómo_ llegaron aquí?—, repitió Amatista con curiosidad.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada breve, y Yellow habló por ambas. —Robamos una nave de transporte y utilizamos su capsula de escape para llegar a la Tierra.

— _¿Qué?_ —, preguntó Peridot con incredulidad.

Perla sólo parecía asombrada. —¿Todo el camino desde el Planeta Hogar?

—Wow, eso está de puta madre—, dijo Amatista con una sonrisa.

—Amatista, _tu lenguaje_ —, reprendió Perla, cubriendo las orejas de Steven con sus manos y fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué es… "de puta madre"?—, Yellow las observó con incertidumbre.

—Significa que fue increíble—, explicó Peridot, particularmente satisfecha por ser capaz de responder a la pregunta.

—Gracias—, dijo Blue, dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia Amatista.

—Pero no hay forma de que un par de Perlas pueda robar una nave como esa—, continuó Peridot. —¡No bajo las narices de los Diamantes!—, ella captó la mirada de advertencia de Garnet y agregó rápidamente. —Quiero decir, sería imposible para _cualquier_ gema robar una nave, incluso para las más competentes tecnológicamente.

—Sí, estoy segura que una gema tan _competente_ como tú nunca sería capaz de lograr algo así—, murmuró Yellow.

Peridot siseo con furia y comenzó a decir algo, pero Steven tomó su brazo.

—Vamos, por favor no peleen, chicas—. Él miró a Yellow y Blue. —Creo que es genial que hayan hecho algo tan difícil.

El rostro de Yellow adquirió un tinte de color.

—Estoy de acuerdo—, dijo Perla con una sonrisa. —Supongo que no fue fácil.

—Lo logramos—, respondió ella, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es exactamente su situación actual con el Planeta Hogar, sin embargo?—, preguntó Perla. —¿Ellos saben que están aquí?

—Buena pregunta—, dijo Garnet, ajustando su visor. —Necesitamos saber si debemos esperar a alguien que venga por ustedes.

Blue tragó saliva y movió nerviosamente sus manos. —No… exactamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—, preguntó Perla con preocupación.

—Ellos no creen que hayamos escapado de la explosión—, respondió Yellow, —Pero vendrán de todos modos.

—¿Explosión?—, preguntó Steven.

—¿ _Quiénes_ vendrán?—, demandó Perla.

—No lo sé, probablemente un puñado de gemas… Más que sólo una Peridot y una Jasper esta vez, estoy segura—, Yellow se encogió de hombros. —Eso es en parte la razón por la estamos aquí también. Necesitan saber qué esperar y, bueno, haremos lo que podamos a cambio de su ayuda.

—Las ayudaremos de cualquier manera—, intervino Blue con rapidez, ignorando la mirada mordaz de Yellow.

—Bueno, gracias, pero… No lo entiendo muy bien. ¿Por qué están enviando más gemas? ¿Por lo que hizo Peridot?

La pequeña gema frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —Por favor, ellos vendrían a comprobar el Cluster de todos modos, ya que mis reportes nunca llegaron correctamente.

—Pero tu insubordinación definitivamente no mejoró las cosas—, argumentó Yellow. —Mi… Diamante Amarillo está decidida a asegurarse que el Cluster sea completado a tiempo ahora.

Peridot se mofó. — _Tu_ Diamante es irracional al límite cuando se trata de este planeta.

—Soy muy consciente de eso—, respondió con frialdad. —Y ella _ya no es_ mi Diamante.

Las palabras resonaron incomodas en la habitación, provocando un silencio.

Perla aclaró su garganta con incomodidad. —¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?

—No fueron exactamente sutiles al destruir el Ojo Rojo—, respondió Yellow, aunque había un mayor grado de apreciación en su voz en lugar de desprecio, ahora que su atención estaba dirigida lejos de Peridot.

—No, eh, no quería decir eso exactamente…—, Perla miró de reojo a Garnet. —¿Cómo supieron sobre las Gemas de Cristal, antes de eso? Siempre pensé que el Planeta Hogar intentó mantener a la rebelión en secreto luego del fin de la guerra.

—Lo hicieron—, dijo Blue suavemente, y se sonrojó cuando Perla dirigió su atención a ella. —Nosotras…Yo…—, ella entrelazó sus manos con fuerza. —Yo compartí mis recuerdos con otras Perlas. Como dijo Garnet, estuve allí ese día cuando tú entraste a la corte de Diamante Azul y…—. Ella miró a Yellow buscando apoyo.

—Ella ha hablado sobre ti a las Perlas desde entonces—, dijo ella de manera sucinta. —Sólo oí hablar sobre ello recientemente, pero te vi en los datos del Ojo Rojo y sabíamos que teníamos que encontrarte.

—¿Desde…Desde la _rebelión_?—, repitió Perla, sus ojos muy abiertos. —Esos son milenios, ¿cómo incluso lograste hacerlo sin ser descubierta?

Blue se estremeció levemente, presionando la planta de un pie con la otra mientras asentía, vacilante. —En su mayor parte, durante nuestros ciclos de descanso. En realidad nadie nos vigila.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que no es peligroso!—, dijo Perla, insegura.

—Lo sé, pero era importante—, ella bajó los ojos. — _Tú_ eras importante. Eres la única Perla que alguna vez ha hecho algo tan…tan impresionante.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color turquesa muy brillante y empezó a agitar las manos nerviosamente. —¡Bueno! Quiero decir… Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte, pero en realidad no…

—Ella tiene razón—, interrumpió Garnet con calidez.

—Sí, P—, agregó Amatista con una sonrisa. —Apuesto a que el Planeta Hogar nunca te vio venir.

Perla parecía cada vez más inquieta mientras hablaban.

—La renegada terrorífica—, bromeó Garnet con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Blue se iluminaron. —¡Exacto! ¡Era inaudito para una Perla luchar, los primeros reportes la hacían parecer tan…tan fuerte!

—Pero…

—¡Ella _es_ muy fuerte!—, añadió Steven con emoción.

—Sin mencionar que es muy hábil en una serie de otras áreas—, agregó Peridot, encogiéndose de hombros. —No es de extrañar que el Planeta Hogar se esfuerce en pretender que la rebelión nunca ocurrió.

—¡Bueno, fue todo gracias a Rose! No es que yo estaba liderando la…—, ella miró hacia abajo con sorpresa cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y la abrazaron con fuerza. —¿Steven? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada—, dijo él, sonriéndole con ojos brillantes y cálidos. —Sólo eres muy genial. Creo que mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti por ser tan importante para otras Perlas también.

Los ojos de Perla se humedecieron un poco y rodeó a Steven con sus brazos, apretándolo con suavidad. Luego de unos momentos, ella lo liberó, acomodó su camisa, y sonrió. —Gracias, Steven—. Tomó una respiración profunda y se volvió de nuevo a Blue, un poco más tranquila. —Y gracias a ti. Nunca pensé que alguien podría intentar algo por el estilo, mucho menos la Perla de un _Diamante_. Habrías sido destruida de inmediato si alguien te descubría divulgando ideas como esas.

Blue se encogió un poco avergonzada, pero forzó una sonrisa rápida.

—Oh, um, yo no tenía la intención de…

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien. Fue un honor.

Perla se sonrojó otra vez, desviando la mirada. —¡En fin! Si el Planeta Hogar realmente está enviando más gemas a la Tierra como has dicho, entonces tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Espera—, interrumpió Yellow. —¿El Cluster no debería ser la prioridad? Creo que debería ser posible neutralizarlo si…

—Ya hicimos eso—, interrumpió Peridot.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya nos ocupamos de eso—, dijo Steven con alegría. —¡Hicimos un taladro gigante y todos trabajamos juntos y salvamos a la Tierra! Todo en un día de trabajo—, terminó con orgullo.

—Fueron casi dos meses de trabajo, Steven—, corrigió Perla.

—Sin contar unos pocos días cuando Peri descubrió _Camp Pining Hearts_ —, agregó Amatista.

—¡Eso fue un tiempo bien empleado en aprender sobre la cultura de la Tierra!—, protestó Peridot, sonrojándose. —Aunque _supongo_ que podría haber esperado hasta después de completar el taladro…

—Bueno, um, eso es bueno entonces, ¿que se hayan ocupado del Cluster?—, dijo Blue, un poco perdida.

—Bastante—, asintió Perla. —Ahora que tenemos eso fuera del camino, supongo que necesitamos discutir el asunto de la rebelión. No quiero sonar critica, pero eso va a requerir mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Lo sabemos—, dijo Yellow, indiferente.

—Por otra parte…—, Perla miró a Garnet brevemente. —Si efectivamente estamos esperando que más gemas vengan a la Tierra, entonces no podemos irnos.

—Tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidar a este planeta—, coincidió Garnet.

—Lo entendemos—, dijo Blue con cautela. —Su lealtad esta en este lugar ahora. No queremos interponernos en eso.

—Pero la realidad es que tenemos esta rebelión, y nuestras posibilidades de éxito aumentaran exponencialmente si aceptan ayudarnos—, intervino Yellow.

—¿Entonces por qué no nos ayudamos entre nosotros?—. Todos los ojos se posaron en Steven cuando él habló. —Blue y Yellow pueden ayudarnos a proteger a la Tierra del Planeta Hogar, y luego podemos ayudar a las Perlas con su rebelión.

—¿Eso puede funcionar?—, preguntó Amatista a las dos. —¿O tienen que volver pronto?

Yellow hizo una mueca. —Nuestra "nave" no está exactamente en condiciones de volar. Incluso si planeamos irnos de inmediato, tomaría mucho tiempo hacer las reparaciones.

—¡Perfecto!—, dijo Steven con entusiasmo. —¡Pueden quedarse aquí, y vamos a ayudarlas a reparar su nave, y luego iremos al Planeta Hogar juntos!

— _¿Perdona?_ —, chilló Peridot. —¡No puedo volver al Planeta Hogar, Diamante Amarillo va a matarme!

—Discutiremos qué hacer después—, dijo Garnet con calma. —Por ahora, creo que tenemos un plan.

—Si—, coincidió Perla. —¿Les parece bien?—, preguntó a las otras dos Perlas educadamente.

Blue asintió. —Gracias, estamos en deuda con ustedes.

—También nosotros—, respondió Garnet con una sonrisa. —Su advertencia nos da tiempo para prepararnos.

—¿No eres en parte un Zafiro, sin embargo?—, preguntó Yellow con curiosidad antes de morder su lengua, pensando que había ido muy lejos. Una cosa era fanfarronear con una Peridot, pero Garnet parecía estar a cargo, y no quería terminar ofendiéndola por accidente con preguntas entrometidas.

—La visión futura no es una ciencia perfecta—, respondió, encogiendo un solo hombro.

—Oh—, dijo Yellow. —No lo había notado—. Se preguntó _cómo_ podía funcionar tal cosa, pero ahora no era el momento de preguntar. —¿Qué quieren que hagamos?—, probó decir en su lugar.

—Antes de hacer algo—, intervino Perla. —Debemos trasladar su nave aquí.

—¿Nuestra nave?—, preguntó Yellow sin comprender.

—Si, no queremos que los humanos la encuentren y se metan en problemas—, respondió.

—Oh, claro, disculpen—, dijo Blue. —Vamos a intentar moverla.

—No hay necesidad—, dijo Garnet. —Amatista y Perla pueden ayudar.

—Sí, nosotras nos encargamos—, asintió Amatista, levantándose y estirándose. —¿Estas lista, P?

—Por supuesto—, respondió Perla con una sonrisa cálida.

—Lo siento, pero no sé si podemos ponerla en marcha incluso con su ayuda—, dijo Yellow. —Está dañada muy gravemente.

—Oh, no vamos a _repararla_ —, dijo Amatista, agitando una mano con desdén. —Vamos a cargarla hasta aquí.

—…¿Cargarla?—, ella las observó e intentó encontrar una forma educada de señalar que parecía poco probable que tres Perlas y una Amatista demasiado pequeña puedan ser capaces de cargar algo tan grande por una distancia tan larga. Podrían moverla, claro, pero no de forma fácil. Probablemente tendrán que empujarla todo el camino hasta aquí. Desde luego, no serían capaces de teletransportarla.

—Ya lo verán—, dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. —Vamos, será divertido.

Blue y Yellow intercambiaron una mirada insegura y las siguieron hasta el portal.

Perla se colocó detrás de ellas y tocó sus hombros suavemente, con cuidado de no sorprenderlas. —Sé que es mucho para asimilar—, dijo en voz baja. —Sólo intenten tener una mente abierta, y no tengan miedo de preguntar.

Yellow sintió aligerarse un poco de peso en su pecho con las palabras, y miró a la Perla, aliviada. —Gracias—. Ella intercambió una pequeña sonrisa con Blue. —¿Realmente todos son iguales aquí?—, preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí.

La respuesta fue tan sencilla que hizo que lo increíble pareciera creíble.

Yellow aún no estaba segura de eso, pero mientras ella deslizaba su mano en la de Blue por costumbre, no podía dejar de estar agradecida de que ellas terminaran aquí, en la Tierra, donde una Perla podía decir algo así y decirlo en serio. Ella no sabía cómo habían comenzado la mayoría de las rebeliones, pero parecía razonable que empezaran de esta forma: sólo con un pensamiento, y el valor de decirlo. Las Perlas son iguales.

Sonaba extraño, y no lo decía en voz alta todavía, pero era una esperanza. Significaba que, cuando ellas se habían puesto de pie en esa habitación oscura a proyectar imágenes de una renegada legendaria a cientos de Perlas, ese deseo peligroso que todas sintieron era algo realizable.

Y, por las estrellas, y ella hacia algo, se aseguraría de que lo lograran.

* * *

 _¡Oh yes, todos queremos a nuestra Perla renegada y terrorífica! :3 Sinceramente, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando Blue se arrodilló ante Perla. Es comprensible, Perla significa más de lo que ella cree. Disfrute bastante las interacciones entre las protagonistas y las Gemas de Cristal, principalmente entre Amatista y Blue y Yellow._

 _Una pequeño comentario en cuanto a la línea de Amatista "Wow, eso esta de puta madre": La palabra en inglés es "badass", y no estaba segura de cómo adecuarla al contexto del diálogo. Una opción era "Eso es jodidamente increíble", pero no me gusta, no se siente como una expresión natural (Parece la mala traducción de una película de comedia). Así que coloque esa expresión, que se utiliza más en España (creo), y queda mejor._

 _En fin, ¿cómo se adaptarán las Perlas a la vida en la Tierra? ¿Cómo ayudarán las Gemas de Cristal (especialmente Perla) con la rebelión? ¿Por qué este fanfic es tan increíble?_

 _Esperen el proximo capitulo._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	10. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 3

_¡Buenos días/noches! Continuamos por fin con el fanfic :D Como sabran, en el capítulo anterior, Yellow y Blue explicaron toda su situación desde el principio, y las Gemas de Cristal acordaron que las nuevas Perlas se quedaran con ellas hasta comenzar a planear la rebelión._

 _Pero primero hay que mover la nave. ¿Y adivinen quién es la indicada para eso? xD_

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **3**

—Entonces—, dijo Amatista con una sonrisa traviesa cuando llegaron al otro portal. —¿Te gusta el baile?

Yellow vaciló, preguntandose si era una pregunta con trampa. ¿Ella quería una respuesta sincera? Al ver que la gema estaba esperando su respuesta y que Perla le estaba dirigiendo un pequeño movimiento alentador de cabeza sobre el hombro de Amatista, ella dijo. —No particularmente, pero puedo hacerlo si es necesario.

—¿Qué?—, Amatista arrugó su nariz. —No, tú no tienes que hacer nada. Quiero decir, ¿te gusta _ver_ a gente bailar?

—No particularmente— repitió con honestidad.

Amatista sólo se rió. —Wow, no te andas con rodeos, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento.

—No, no, no lo sientas, ¡sólo es divertido!—, ella dio un codazo a Perla. —Estoy acostumbrada a que ella esté girando por todas partes—. Se volvió hacia Blue. —¿Y tú?

—Me gusta bailar—, dijo con cautela. —O...me gusta el baile en sí. No me gusta mucho que me ordenen hacerlo.

El rostro de Amatista se ensombreció un poco. —Si, eso podría apestar.

—No tenemos esa clase de baile aquí—, les dijo Perla. —En la Tierra, por lo general el baile es para disfrute personal. O, para las gemas, también puede ayudarnos a sincronizarnos entre sí con el fin de fusionarnos.

—Si, les enseñaremos cómo lo hacemos aquí—, dijo Amatista, liderando el camino hacia su nave.

Perla la siguió, dejando a Blue y Yellow observadolas, estupefactas por unos segundos.

—¿Ha dicho _fusionarse_?—, siseó Yellow por lo bajo.

—Si—, la voz de Blue temblaba de emoción. —¿Crees que van a hacerlo?

— _¿Esas dos?_

—¿Por qué no?

Por una vez, Yellow no pudo encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella podría hacer una lista de cien razones por las que una Amatista y una Perla nunca podrían pensar en fusionarse en el Planeta Hogar. Ella podría citar reglas y precedentes y normas sociales. Pero ninguna de esas cosas era aplicable aquí, y aunque era inquietante y extraño, estaba empezando a gustarle lo radical que las rebeldes parecían ser aquí. Después de todo, una rebelión a medias no sería una rebelión en lo absoluto.

Ella tomó la mano de Blue y corrieron detrás de las otras dos gemas.

Perla y Amatista se detuvieron en el exterior de la cápsula de escape, esperando que las alcanzaran.

—¿Hay algo adentro?—, les preguntó Perla. —Seremos cuidadosas, obviamente, pero lo mejor sería retirar cualquier cosa que necesiten ahora.

—¡Oh! Si, sólo un momento por favor—, dijo Blue con rapidez, casi haciendo una reverencia antes de precipitarse al interior para recoger su equipamiento. Ella salió tambaleándose por la puerta un momento después con una caja grande, y Yellow corrió a ayudarla a estabilizarse.

—Whoa, ¿qué es todo eso?—, preguntó Amatista, acercándose y arrebatando la caja de sus manos, a pesar de las protestas balbuceantes de Blue sobre que ella podía hacerse cargo.

—Tomamos lo que pudimos de la nave principal antes que fuera destruida—, respondió Yellow. —En su mayoría son desestabilizadores y otras provisiones.

—Entonces de ahí provienen esos—, reflexionó Perla, con los ojos fijos en las armas atadas a sus cinturas.

—Lo siento, no teníamos otra forma de defendernos—, dijo Blue. —Nunca los usaremos _contigo._

—Oh, no, eso está muy bien—, respondió Perla, levantando las manos de una forma tranquilizadora. —Fue inteligente tomarlos, me imagino que serán de utilidad en el futuro cercano.

Su cara se tornó azul oscuro ante el elogio y bajó la cabeza con timidez.

—¿Lista, P?—, preguntó Amatista, colocando la caja en el suelo.

Perla asintió, estirando sus brazos y piernas brevemente.

—¿De verdad van a fusionarse?—, preguntó Yellow con incredulidad.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?—, respondió Amatista. —Oh, es otra cosa rara del Planeta Hogar, ¿verdad?

—Las Perlas no se fusionan—, dijo Blue en voz baja. —Y tú eres de un estatus mucho más alto, así que...

—Ugh, no, _no_ vamos a hablar sobre el tema "Tú eres un Cuarzo" otra vez. Escuchen.

Blue tragó saliva y enderezó los hombros.

—El Planeta Hogar es basura—, dijo Amatista con franqueza. —Y no me refiero al tipo divertido—. Ella miró a Perla brevemente, pero la otra gema estaba contemplando la distancia. —No hay razón por la que no puedas fusionarte con quién quieras.

—Pero las Perlas no...—, comenzó Yellow tentativamente.

—En la Tierra lo hacen. Las Perlas pueden hacer lo que quieran aquí, y también todos los demás. Mientras no hagas daño a nadie, a nadie le importa. ¿Okay?

—Okay—, ambas respondieron de manera dócil.

—Genial—, Amatista sonrió. —¿Están listas para ver una mujer gigante?

Blue asintió con entusiasmo, ardiente por la emoción.

Ambas observaron con ojos muy abiertos como Perla y Amatista unían sus manos a unos metros de distancia.

—Ella realmente está fusionándose con una _Amatista_ —, susurró Yellow, alucinada.

—¿Cómo crees que sea?— preguntó Blue.

—No me preguntes.

Fue un baile corto, pero tal vez un poco llamativo para su deleite. Perla mantenía los movimientos preciosos de los bailes que ellas habían visto o interpretado en el Planeta Hogar, pero había algo más que no podían identificar y Amatista le prestaba un sentido de espontaneidad que lo cambiaba por completo. Perla giró hacia ella, y al instante hubo un resplandor brillante, las figuras de las dos gemas se combinaron en una fusión grande, de cuatro brazos.

—Oh por mis estrellas—, gritó Yellow, aferrando el brazo de Blue y retrocediendo unos pasos. La fusión era alta, más grande que Garnet y probablemente capaz de partirlas en dos a ambas, sin esfuerzo.

—Esta bien—, dijo la fusión, agachándose. —No voy a hacerles daño.

Blue avanzó un paso de manera vacilante, a pesar de las protestas de Yellow. —¿Tienes un nombre?

—Opal—, dijo con una sonrisa. —Encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente. ¿Cómo...cómo se siente ser una fusión?

—No lo sé... ¿Pacífico? ¿Completa? No estoy segura de cómo se sienten otras fusiones.

—¿Es posible formar una fusión estable de múltiples gemas con tanta facilidad en la Tierra?—, preguntó Yellow desde una distancia segura.

—Sería posible en cualquier lugar—, respondió Opal. —El Planeta Hogar simplemente no quiere que nadie lo descubra.

—¿Puedes pelear?—, preguntó sin rodeos.

—Si, con una combinación de las armas de Perla y Amatista.

Blue la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, atreviéndose a apartar su cabello de su rostro. —Eres increíble—, musitó ella.

Opal se rió y se ubicó a su lado sobre sus rodillas, para no elevarse demasiado sobre ellas. —Puedes ser lo que quieras aqui—, ofreció.

Yellow le lanzó una mirada escéptica. Ellas aún era Perlas, incluso si eran rebeldes y traidoras, eso no iba a cambiar sólo porque estaban en otro planeta.

—Quiero decir que puedes elegir—, le aclaró Opal. —Puedes probar cosas nuevas si así lo deseas.

El rostro de Blue se sonrojó mientras intentaba imaginar cómo sería formar una fusión. —O-Oh.

—Pero probablemente es muy pronto para pensar sobre todo esto—, dijo Opal, pensativa. —Ve a tu propio ritmo.

Ella asintió débilmente. —Gracias.

—Amatista y Perla estarán felices de ayudar con cualquier cosa que necesiten, así que no duden en preguntar—, ella hizo un a pausa, pensando. —Espera, no, se supone que debo ayudarles con algo ahora, ¿verdad?

—¿La nave?—, incitó Yellow, un poco confundida por la pregunta.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Bueno, vamos a llevar esto al templo—, declaró Opal, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus brazos. Ella caminó en círculos alrededor de la nave, intentando determinar la mejor forma de moverla. —¿O tal vez el granero seria una mejor opción? Si, creo que será más fácil para todos después.

Ella levantó la nave a medio camino del suelo y se agachó un poco para colocar su otro par de brazos debajo de la misma como soporte.

—Amatista pudo ser un poco precipitada al decir que yo podría llevar esto—, comentó.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—, ofreció Blue, aunque no tenía idea de qué ayuda podría proporcionar en esta situación.

—Oh, no, no, lo tengo. Puedo llevarla de espaldas—, Opal movió la nave un poco, ubicando sus brazos en una mejor posición y se enderezó. —¿Les importaría caminar por delante y asegurarse de que no me tropiece de espaldas con algo?

—¡No, en absoluto!—, Blue corrió al frente de Opal y comenzaron su caminata de regreso, Yellow rápidamente se unió a ella. Sostenían la carga de provisiones entre ellas, observando el camino. —Ella debe ser una gran luchadora—, dijo en voz baja, —¿Crees que...?

Yellow le lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Las Perlas no saben cómo fusionarse, y estoy muy segura que esa es la única Amatista en el universo que se dignaria a intentarlo con una, de todos modos, así que no. Esa no es una buena táctica en cualquier escenario de una rebelión.

—Supongo—, dijo Blue con tristeza. Pero aún era un pensamiento agradable.

* * *

Cuando estaban de vuelta en casa, Opal se desfusionó, dejando a Perla y Amatista de pie junto a la puerta cuando Steven corrió a su encuentro.

—Aww, ¿Opal no puede quedarse por un rato?

—En otro momento, amiguito, Opal está cansada—, Amatista revolvió el pelo de Steven.

—Okay— aceptó él, sonriendo. —¿Llevaron la nave espacial?

—Si, la dejamos en el granero—, respondió Perla, sacudiendo el polvo de su túnica. —Peridot, tal vez tú y yo podríamos echarle un vistazo por la mañana.

—Claro—, aceptó Peridot, sin levantar la vista del pequeño dispositivo que tenía en sus manos. —Por lo menos, puedo desmantelarla para utilizar sus partes. Su tecnología terrestre aún está lejos de la del Planeta Hogar, tal vez ahora podré lograr algo, sin tener que pensar nuevas formas de utilizar toda su maquinaria primitiva.

—Hey, la creatividad es buena para ti—, dijo Amatista, dándole una palmada en la espalda y casi provocando que dejara caer lo que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Amatista!—, protestó. —¡Tenía una _puntuación perfecta_!

—Ups—, dijo ella sin remordimientos.

—En cualquier caso, no vamos a desmantelar nada hasta que veamos si podemos o no repararla—, interrumpió Perla antes que Yellow interveniera con su propia objeción. —Estoy casi segura que podremos hacerlo, sólo necesitamos...

Ella continuó con todos los materiales y herramientas que iban a necesitar, y Amatista rodó los ojos. —Las nerds maravilla estarán felices de tener un nuevo proyecto—. Ella captó la mirada curiosa de Yellow. —Perla y Peri—, aclaró. —Y si quieres una definición de nerd, aquí tienes un gran ejemplo.

—¿"Nerd" es un insulto?— preguntó Yellow.

—Depende—, dijo Amatista sin comprometerse.

Ella determinó que debía encontrar algún índice de lenguaje terrestre tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Disculpa—, interrumpió Blue, con la esperanza de no extralimitarse. —¿Perla, um, dijo que podemos hacer preguntas?

—Si, cuando quieras—, afirmó Amatista amigablemente. —¿Qué pasa?

—Fusión—, dijo al instante. —¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo se siente?

—Wow, okay—, dijo Amatista con una sonrisa. —Bueno, no soy una experta como la brigada G, pero veré qué puedo hacer. No sé cómo _funciona_ y todas esas cosas técnicas, pero se siente bien.

—¿Lo haces con frecuencia?

—Uh...regularmente, ¿supongo? Hemos mejorado para formar a Opal recientemente, y ella es buena para algunas misiones, así que nos hemos fusionado con más frecuencia que antes.

—¿Es difícil?—, preguntó Yellow con curiosidad.

—Ehhh, sí, supongo que puede serlo, pero no se _supone_ que lo sea. Si lo haces con alguien de confianza y saben cómo estar en sincronía entre si, es facil.

—¿Y puedes mantenerlo por mucho tiempo?

—Opal por lo general puede mantenerse por unas horas, eso es todo. Quiero decir, supongo que _podríamos_ fusionarnos más tiempo, pero en realidad no nos gusta eso. Es más una cosa de Garnet.

—Oh, ¿ella está fusionada a menudo?—, preguntó Blue.

—Ella _siempre_ está fusionada.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó, asombrada. —¡No sabia que eso era posible!

—¿Qué sucede con sus gemas componentes?—, preguntó Yellow. —¿Ellas dejan de existir?

—¿Qué? No, no funciona de esa forma, a ellas sólo les gusta estar juntas—, Amatista se encogió de hombros. —Si quieren detalles, tendrán que preguntarle a ella.

—¿Eso esta bien?—, preguntó Blue con preocupación.

—Claro—, dijo mirándola con recelo. —No necesitas permiso para nada.

—Oh. Cierto—, Blue enderezó sus hombros. —Entonces, um, ¿te gusta fusionarte?

—Es _increíble_. ¿Estas interesada?

Su rostro se volvió de un azul oscuro, muy oscuro. —Y-Yo...¿Estas...? ¿Estas _preguntarme_ si quiero fusionarme con...?

—¿Qué? No, vamos, acabamos de conocernos—, Amatista se rió. —Quiero decir en general.

—Oh—, chilló, avergonzada. Ella colocó una mano en su gema. —Yo...¿tal vez? En realidad no estoy segura.

—Amatista—, intervino Perla con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiendo el rápido intercambio técnico que tenía con Peridot. —Ellas acaban de llegar aquí. Dales algo de tiempo para adaptarse antes de empezar a hacer esa clase de preguntas.

—Hey, ella preguntó, yo sólo tenía curiosidad—, Amatista mostró una rápida sonrisa a Blue. —Lo siento—, agregó en tono de disculpa. —Sin presiones.

—Gr-Gracias—, logró decir con un hilo de voz. —Esta bien.

—En fin—, continuó Perla, —Es casi la hora de dormir de Steven, por lo tanto deberíamos llamarlo un día.

—¿Qué es la "hora de dormir"?—, preguntó Yellow.

—Es como un ciclo de descanso, excepto que los humanos lo requieren todos los días—, explicó.

— _¿Todos los días?_

—Son seres muy ineficientes—, intervino Peridot.

—Hey—, protestó Steven, —Eso es grosero.

—Pero es verdad—, ella le alcanzó el dispositivo con el que había estado jugando. —Aquí tienes tu teléfono. Gracias por permitirme usarlo.

—¡No hay problema!

—Al menos que alguno de ustedes requiera mi presencia, voy a ir al granero—, ella miró de reojo a Yellow. —No dejen que toquen mis cosas.

—No lo harán—, dijo Garnet, sonando ligeramente divertida. —Diviértete—. Cuando Peridot abandonó la casa, se volvió hacia Steven y revolvió su cabello. —Hora de dormir.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Si quieres darles un recorrido a Yellow y Blue por la mañana.

Su rostro se iluminó y corrió hasta el baño, para prepararse para ir a la cama.

—Garnet...—, comenzó Perla, nerviosa.

—Una de nosotras irá con ellos—, le aseguró Garnet. —Amatista, ¿te importaría hacerle compañía a estas dos, esta noche?

—Entendido, jefa—, Amatista les hizo una seña a ambas. —Vamos, les voy a mostrar mi habitación.

Blue y Yellow la siguieron con cautela, echando un breve vistazo por encima de sus hombros a las gemas detrás de ellas. Yellow vio una expresión extraña en el rostro de Perla y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, preguntándose qué significaba. Era justo que la renegada sospechara de ellas, ella suponia, pero parecía haber algo más allí y no podía reconocerlo.

Bueno, ella decidió, no importa si la renegada les agrada o no, siempre y cuando ella les ofrezca su ayuda. Ellas habían recorrido todo el camino hasta aquí para eso, de todos modos.

* * *

—Perla—, la llamó Garnet, entrando en su habitación y viendo a la otra gema de pie sobre una de las torres de agua.

—Garnet—, dijo ella, volviéndose con rapidez como si la hubieran descubierto, aunque ella no estaba haciendo nada, además de estar de pie en silencio. —¿Hay una misión?

—No. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Perla asintió. —Por supuesto—. Ella observó a Garnet subir a la torre y luego unirse a ella, sentadas en el borde, sus pies colgando libremente en el margen. Ella sabía muy bien por qué la fusión había decidido ir a verla, sin embargo ella se negaba a empezar esa conversación. En cambio, ellas permanecieron en silencio, Garnet le permitió que su mano envolviera su brazo, sin cuestionar por qué lo necesitaba. —¿Qué opinas de ellas?—, preguntó Perla al fin, sus ojos clavados en la puerta.

Garnet lo consideró por un momento. —Creo que son inteligentes, valientes y un poco impulsivas. No muy diferentes de otra Perla que conozco.

—¿Crees que soy impulsiva?—, preguntó, ligeramente ofendida.

—A veces—, ella sonrió. —No como Amatista, pero a tu manera.

—Hmm.

—¿Qué opinas _tú_ de ellas?—la incitó Garnet.

Perla dejó escapar una exhalación lenta. —No sé qué pensar de ellas—. Soltó el brazo de Garnet y entrelazó sus dedos. —A veces me preguntaba, si las Perlas algun dia podrian...—. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. —Siempre pensé que no sería posible, que era una batalla que no seríamos capaces de ganar. Pero ellas creen que pueden. ¿En qué me convierte eso?

—En su inspiración, al parecer.

Perla la miró con desesperación. —No tenia la intención de serlo.

—¿Importa?—, Garnet removió su visor, dejando que se disuelva en luz. —Siempre hay un catalizador, Perla.

—No estoy segura de querer esa responsabilidad—. Ella se mordió el labio. —Ellas vinieron a la Tierra porque pensaron que yo podría ayudarlas. Ellas lo arriesgaron _todo_. Y las Perlas tienen muy poco que arriesgar, incluso si sirven a un Diamante, pero ellas podrían haber sido destrozadas un centenar de veces por lo que han hecho.

—Lo eligieron por sí mismas—, dijo Garnet con suavidad. —Sabes lo importante que es eso.

—Lo sé—, admitió con un susurro. —Y quiero ayudarlas, en serio. ¿Pero _qué_ puedo hacer?

—Enseñarles—, respondió con facilidad. —Ellas van a necesitar tu fuerza, Perla. Has sido libre durante miles de años, y ellas aún son nuevas en todo esto.

Perla miró sus rodillas. —No estoy segura de ser la mejor gema para eso.

—Y yo estoy muy segura que estás equivocada—, dijo Garnet con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos reconfortantes.

Perla rió débilmente. —Supongo que puedo intentarlo—, dijo, con un poco de determinación retornando a su cara.

Garnet asintió, colocando una mano en su hombro y apretando. —El resto de nosotras está aquí también.

—Gracias—. Ella permaneció en silencio por largos minutos. —¿De verdad crees que podemos confiar en ellas, entonces?

—Seremos cuidadosas, pero creo que se merecen una oportunidad. ¿Tú no?

—Ellas sólo aparecieron de la nada, no tengo la intención de confiar en gemas que sólo he visto una o dos veces de paso—, Perla suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Aunque para ser justos, supongo que las cosas no eran muy diferentes cuando _yo_ era la desertora, y yo no estaría aquí si Rose no hubiera creído en mí—. Cerró los ojos. —Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he tenido contacto con otras Perlas. Solía _ser_ como ellas, pero es inesperado. Ellas son tan...

Garnet esperó pacientemente.

—...Nuevas—, finalizó Perla con incertidumbre. —Ingenuas, tal vez, tanto como puede serlo una Perla. Como yo lo era cuando me uní a Rose. Nos apegamos a esa idea de libertad sin comprenderla realmente y luego no sabemos cómo aceptarla una vez que está disponible—. Sus hombros cayeron un poco. —Es tan blanco y negro para ellas ahora, pero no permanecen de esa manera. No se trata sólo del Planeta Hogar o la Tierra, es... es ambos, ambos comienzan a existir en tu interior y tú no puedes elegir uno y olvidar el otro.

—Lo sé—, dijo en voz baja. —Es lo mismo para mi...Para Rubí y Zafiro. No es tan difícil como debe serlo para ti, pero aún así es difícil—. Ella sonrió. —Sin embargo, vale la pena.

Perla asintió lentamente, deslizando sus dedos sobre la superficie del agua cuando comenzó a cantar en voz baja. — _Vida y muerte, amor y nacimiento y paz y guerra en la Tierra..._

Garnet sonrió y se unió a ella. — _¿Hay algo que valga más la pena que la paz y el amor en la Tierra?_

La melodía quedó suspendida en el aire, incompleta. Perla enderezó sus hombros. —Hay mucho trabajo por hacer—, dijo al fin, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando miró a Garnet.

—Definitivamente—, afirmó.

—Si. Voy a examinar la nave por la mañana, y luego voy a evaluar sus capacidades de combate—. Ella apuró el ritmo, su mente ocupada clasificando lo que necesitaba hacer. —Podemos recopilar información sobre el Planeta Hogar desde la base de datos de la nave con el fin de saber cómo prepararnos para su llegada. A partir de ahí, debemos determinar la mejor manera de avanzar y crear una estrategia defensiva sólida...—. Ella pensó por un momento. —Tengo que hablar con Steven sobre las Perlas también...apropiadamente, quiero decir. No creo que pueda posponer esa conversación por más tiempo. Y él _no irá_ al Planeta Hogar, es demasiado arriesgado...

—Una cosa a la vez, Perla—, le recordó Garnet cuidadosamente. —¿Necesitas ayuda con algo esta noche?

—Si—, declaró, poniéndose de pie. —Tengo que terminar de lavar la ropa de Steven.

Garnet ocultó una sonrisa y fue tras los pasos ligeros de Perla, fuera del templo.

Si, ella decidió, Perla estaría bien. Puede haber una gran cantidad de posibilidades a la espera en el futuro, pero no necesitaba preocuparse por ella. Perla aún podría estar aprendiendo cómo cuidarse por su cuenta, pero siempre había destacado por ser fuerte para los demas y últimamente ella pareció encontrar una forma de equilibrar dos ideas en su mente. Sin duda gracias a Steven, Garnet lo sabía, y ella estaba feliz de que por fin alguien fuera capaz de transmitir el mensaje a su amiga.

 _Ella no es común, ella es increíble._

* * *

El ciclo del día y la noche de la Tierra al parecer dictaba las acciones de las Gemas de Cristal en cierta medida, y Blue se preguntaba si las gemas aquí también participaban en el ritual de "dormir". Ella deseaba poder observarlo, pero evidentemente nadie parecía interesado en dejar a las dos Perlas por su cuenta en la casa, especialmente con Steven allí. Se había dado cuenta a través de un par de preguntas sutiles y observaciones que Steven era muy joven y de alguna forma no era maduro por completo, y las demás parecían compartir el papel de custodios. Blue y Yellow tenían un poco de miedo ante la idea de reunirse con la Amatista en su habitacion por la duracion del ciclo, pero entendían las razones y no querian ofenderla al rechazar la hospitalidad que les estaban ofreciendo.

La pequeña Cuarzo las condujo a través de un laberinto de diversos objetos apilados encima de sus cabezas y Blue se preguntó si ellas fueron llamadas para limpiar por ella.

—Así que, ¿qué opinan?—, preguntó Amatista, extendiendo una mano vagamente para indicar la totalidad del cuarto.

—¿Es muy lindo?—, dijo Blue cortésmente

—Es muy ecléctico—, dijo Yellow con una voz plana.

Amatista se echó a reír, asombrando a ambas. —Me muero de risa con ustedes dos.

—¿Eso es algo bueno?—, preguntó Azul. _Morir_. ¿Cómo en una rebelión?

—¡Si, si, es bueno!—, ella se apoyó en una de las pilas y la misma se inclinó lo suficiente para que Blue retrocediera en anticipación a que cayera. —Entonces, ¿qué quieren hacer? Los humanos duermen mucho, así que tenemos tiempo.

Ellas intercambiaron una breve mirada, no estaban muy seguras de cómo responder.

Amatista pareció darse cuenta que estaban un poco perdidas, y enumeró algunas opciones con sus dedos. —Puedo mostrarles todas mis cosas cool, podemos comer, podemos hablar, podemos dormir, puedo contarles historias vergonzosas sobre Perla...—, ella se encogió de hombros. —Decidan lo que quieran, todos son el ganador.

La frente de Yellow se arrugó con confusión. —¿Son qué?

—Es una forma de decir, quiere decir que todas son buenas opciones—, explicó rápidamente. —Las personas aquí les gusta crear un montón de frases raras.

—¿Por qué?

—Ni idea—, dijo Amatista. —Algunas parecen traducirse muy bien en nuestras cabezas y otras pasan _zumbando_ sobre ellas. No me habia dado cuenta de eso hasta que Peri se unió a nosotras—. Ella sacó algo de la pila donde estaba apoyada y lo lanzó a la siguiente pila. —Siempre he vivido aquí, así que estoy acostumbrada.

—¿Nunca has estado en el Planeta Hogar?—, preguntó Blue con curiosidad.

—No—, respondió, apartando la mirada. —La Tierra es mi Planeta Hogar.

—Debe ser maravilloso.

Amatista miró a Blue, sorprendida por la auténtica envidia y melancolía en su voz. —Uh, sí—, dijo con torpeza. —Supongo que es muy genial.

—¿Puedes enseñarnos?—, preguntó Yellow. —¿Si tienes tiempo?

—Claro que puedo—, ella sonrió. —Están con la gema correcta. Esperen aquí, voy a buscar unas cosas.

La observaron irse y reunir varias cosas de toda la habitación.

—Ella es tan diferente—, dijo Blue en voz baja. —Ella no actúa como un Cuarzo en lo absoluto.

—Ella lucha como uno, sin embargo—, argumentó Yellow, recordando lo que había visto en los archivos. —Ella probablemente es tan fuerte como una Amatista de tamaño estándar.

—Y se fusiona con una _Perla_. Como si fuera una acción natural—. Ella tocó su gema ligeramente. —Y nos trata como...

—Como si fuéramos importantes—, finalizó Yellow con suavidad.

—Porque ambas _importan_ —, dijo Amatista a sus espaldas, sorprendiendolas. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, se encontraron con una expresión inusualmente seria en su rostro. —Importan mucho.

La honestidad simple en su voz las impactó, y no pudieron pensar una respuesta.

—Esa es la Lección Número Uno de la Tierra—, dijo luego de un momento, inyectando un tono más ameno en la conversación. —Todos importan. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido—, dijeron al unísono.

Las tres compartieron una pequeña y tentativa sonrisa y Amatista dejó caer una pila de cosas en el suelo, haciendo un gesto para que se sentaran.

—Bien. Ahora prepárense, tenemos que hablar sobre _mucha_ basura genial de la Tierra.

* * *

 _Esa conversación entre Perla y Garnet fue mi parte favorita, especialmente cuando comenzaron a cantar esa canción :3 Imaginense, Perla nunca pensó que podría ser la líder y la inspiración de una rebelión, esa siempre fue la responsabilidad de Rose. Es un sentimiento fuerte. Pero como dice Garnet, ella no es común, ella es increible :D_

 _Amatista es el personaje que menos me gusta de Steven Universe(no la odio, no se confundan, nunca he llegado a odiar de verdad a un personaje de cualquier serie), pero en este fanfic me encanta *-*_

 _Es un hecho: lo que más me gusta de las gemas del Planeta Hogar es su desconocimiento sobre la vida de la Tierra. Es gracioso e interesante ver sus reacciones xD_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	11. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 4

_¡Buenos días/noches! Antes que nada, tengo que agradecer a todos por el buen recibimiento que está teniendo este fanfic. Es lo que me impulsa a seguir traduciendo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer! :D_

 _En el capítulo anterior, las dos Perlas se encontraron con Opal y aprendieron algunas cosas sobre la fusión. Además, Garnet tuvo una conversación con Perla, ya que ella se sentía insegura por la responsabilidad de ser la inspiración de muchas Perlas. Y Amatista se ofreció a enseñar las reglas de la Tierra._

 _Ahora, continuamos con las aventuras de las gemas..._

* * *

 **Capítulo** **4**

En el momento que Amatista condujo a Blue y Yellow fuera de su habitación, Perla y Peridot se habían ido hace tiempo. Garnet y Steven estaban esperando en la cocina, sin embargo, y la pequeña gema gritó un saludo emocionado con la boca llena de comida.

—¡Buenos días!—, dijo otra vez luego de tragar.

—Buenos dias—, Blue se mantuvo junto a la mesa, no estaba segura si debía sentarse o no. —¿Eso es un "desayuno"?

—¡Sip! ¿Quieres un poco?

—N-No, gracias—, respondió, sintiéndose un poco más confiada para responder de forma negativa luego que Amatista les había hablado sobre la cultura de la Tierra con bastantes rodeos. —Quizás más tarde.

—Okay—, él tomó otro bocado. —Esta bien si no quieres, a Perla no le gusta comer tampoco.

—No entiendo el sentido—, dijo Yellow, tomando asiento luego de un segundo de vacilación. —No somos humanos.

—Bueno, tiene buen sabor—, dijo Steven, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y se siente raro—, agregó Amatista, con su cabeza en el refrigerador. —Es divertido.

—Voy a declinar—, dijo Yellow, arrugando la nariz.

—Muy bien—, aceptó ella. —Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer hoy, Garnet?

—Steven quería dar a Blue y Yellow un recorrido por Ciudad Playa—, respondió Garnet, —Pero vamos a mantenernos cerca de la casa por ahora.

—Cool. Bueno, voy a tomar una siesta—, dijo Amatista, metiendo algo en su boca. —Griten si necesitan algo.

Yellow observó irse a Amatista y luego aclaró su garganta. —¿La nave...?

—Perla y Peridot le están echando un vistazo ahora, pero eres bienvenida a ayudarlas—, dijo Garnet.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Sí, hice algunas modificaciones en pleno vuelo que podrían necesitar ser explicadas.

—¡Podemos terminar nuestro recorrido en el granero!—, sugirió Steven con alegría.

—Eso sería aceptable—, respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza cortésmente. —¿Cuando partimos?

—Uhh...—, Steven metió un último pedazo de gofre con jarabe en su boca. —¿Ahora?

Yellow se encogió de hombros, y Blue ocultó una sonrisa cuando vio la forma en que sus mejillas se hinchaban con la comida. Garnet colocó el plato vacío en el fregadero y las miró a ambas mientras Steven terminaba de masticar.

—¿Se divirtieron con Amatista?—, preguntó ella luego de un momento.

Blue asintió, apartando su cabello brevemente. —Ella nos habló sobre algunas cosas de la Tierra que le gustan. Creo que me gustaría probar la comida...algun dia.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras en la casa—, dijo Garnet, —Pero es posible que desees esperar hasta después de su entrenamiento.

—¿Nuestro...?—, sus ojo se abrieron como platos. —¿Entrenamiento?

—Perla quieren ver lo que tienen. Si van a comenzar una rebelión, necesitan saber cómo pelear.

—¿Ella va a enseñarnos?—, Yellow se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo. —¿Hoy?

—Sip.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada emocionada, las manos de Blue entrelazadas frente a su gema. —Gracias—, musitó.

Garnet sonrió. —Gracias a Perla, fue su idea—. Se acercó al fregadero e hizo correr el agua para poder lavar los platos. —¿Listo para empezar, Steven?

—¡Si!—, Steven indicó toda la extensión de la casa en general, sus brazos se movían de un lado a otro. —¡Es un recorrido muy corto! Entonces, esta es la cocina, esa es la sala de estar, ese es el baño, y arriba esta mi habitación. Vamos, tengo muchas cosas geniales para mostrarles.

Corrió por las escaleras, Blue y Yellow siguieron sus pasos.

—¡Son libres de mirar lo que quieran!—, dijo Steven, alcanzando un estante para tomar algo. Las dos Perlas lo observaron por un momento, y luego volvieron sus ojos con cautela para mirar el resto de la habitación.

—¿Estos son registros?—, preguntó Blue, señalando la pequeña fila de libros en el estante.

—Algo parecido—, dijo Steven, retirando el primero. —Son comics, son historias con imágenes—. Él le ofreció el libro.

Blue miró ambos lados de la cubierta y luego lo abrió con cuidado. —Arte portatil—, reflexionó ella, hojeando la página. —Se ve bien. ¿Todos tienen historias diferentes en su interior?

—Si, y algunos tienen historias más largas. Ese tiene doce volúmenes.

—"Sailor Moon"—, ella leyó la cubierta, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Puedes leerlo?—, preguntó Yellow, desconcertada.

Blue levantó la cabeza con rapidez. —Oh, si. Diamante Azul ordenó que yo tenga capacidades de traducción visuales, y también auditivas. Ella solía disfrutar de las artes de otros planetas, y a veces me ordenaba leer para ella—. Se encogió de hombros. —Le parecía entretenido, pero se detuvo durante la época de la rebelión. Creo que le daba miedo—. Sintió una presión en el pecho al defenderse contra una ola de temor por hablar mal de su ex Diamante. —Ella no quería que los otros tuvieran la más mínima razón para cuestionar su lealtad.

Yellow asintió solemnemente, aún sorprendida por la revelación. Algunas gemas tenían tales habilidades incorporadas, pero la mayoría se basaban únicamente en la traducción verbal. Teniendo en cuenta que el Planeta Hogar estaba más interesado en conquistar que en comunicarse, por lo general era una habilidad redundante. Sin embargo, dada la posición de Blue, y el tiempo que la había ocupado, no era muy extraño.

—Pueden tomarlos prestados si quieren—, ofreció Steven, trataba de aligerar el ambiente. —Hay otra serie que me gusta mucho (The Spirit Morph Saga) pero ese no tiene imagenes—. Se dejó caer en la cama, con un libro más grande en su regazo.

Blue colocó el libro que tenía en sus manos donde pertenecía y luego se inclinó con curiosidad junto a Yellow mientras él lo abría, revelando paginas y paginas de imagenes.

—Perla me ayudó a crear un álbum de recortes—, explicó. —Así puedo tener imágenes de todos en un sólo lugar. ¡Aqui esta mi familia! Este soy yo y papá, y aquí están las Gemas de Cristal, y esta es un imagen nueva de las Gemas de Cristal porque Dot no estaba en la antigua. Y esta es mi mejor amiga Connie. ¡Y aquí están todas las personas que viven en Ciudad Playa!—. Él enumeró los nombres rápidamente, señalando a cada persona a su vez. —Garnet dice que puedo llevarlas a conocer a todos cuando se sientan más cómodas—, concluyó, con una sonrisa.

—Conoces a muchas personas—, comentó Yellow, sin saber cuál era la respuesta apropiada.

—¡Sip, son muy geniales!—. Él tendió el álbum a Yellow y ella con cautela lo sostuvo con ambas manos, sin saber qué quería que hiciera con él. Luego de un momento, Blue se acercó y comenzó a pasar las páginas a un ritmo más lento para que ambas pudieran ver mejor las fotos.

Cuando terminaron, ella se lo devolvió a Steven y observó mientras él lo guardaba y señalaba otras cosas esparcidas por la habitación. En algún momento, él se dio cuenta que ellas aún estaban de pie e hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

—Pueden sentarse—, ofreció él.

Blue tomó asiento en el borde, insegura. —Es suave—, dijo con sorpresa. —¿Todos los lugares donde las personas se sientan son suaves aquí?

—Bueno, no realmente—, dijo, rebotando un poco a su lado. —Pero es mucho más cómodo de esta forma.

—Extraño—, comentó Yellow. Ella bajó la mirada hacia las sabanas, pasando una mano por encima de ellas con cuidado.

—¿No tienen esto en el Planeta Hogar?

—No, en realidad—, ella siguió la costura con un dedo. —Nuestras formas no requieren tanto mantenimiento como parecen necesitar los seres humanos. Las Perlas apenas se sientan—. Ella miró a Steven. —¿Por qué sigues las tradiciones humanas?

—¿Eh? Soy mitad humano—, respondió Steven simplemente. —Así que tengo que dormir y comer y esas cosas.

—Oh.—. Yellow consideró con cuidado la siguiente pregunta, no quería insultarlo. —El Ojo Rojo te reconoció como una gema. ¿Cómo has sido formado?

Steven se rió con nerviosismo. —Bueno, eh, ¿mi mamá y mi papá me hicieron?—. Él vio su confusion y agregó rápidamente. —Los humanos no usamos Guarderías, ellos tienen niños (humanos pequeños) y luego los cuidan hasta que los niños crecen y pueden cuidarse por sí mismos.

—Ya...veo—. Ella recordó brevemente que Amatista había dicho que los humanos crecían luego de ser formados, en lugar de salir maduros por completo como las gemas. —Entonces, ¿una mitad de esa unión fue un humano y la otra mitad fue una gema?

—¡Sip! Mi papá es un humano, y mi mamá es Rose Cuarzo—, él levantó el dobladillo de su camisa para mostrarles su gema.

—¿Qu...? ¿Rose Cuarzo es tu...tu...?—, Yellow gesticuló con sus manos vagamente. —¿Rose Cuarzo? ¿La líder de la rebelion, Rose Cuarzo?

—Uh huh—, miró a Blue, que parecía sorprendida por igual. —¿La conocen?

—Sólo por su reputación—, dijo Blue débilmente.

—¿Entonces "Steven" es un apodo? ¿Para que no puedas ser identificado?—, preguntó Yellow.

—¡No, mi nombre es sólo Steven! No soy mi mamá... o soy mi mamá, pero no de esa forma.

—Eso no tiene sentido—, dijo de forma inexpresiva.

—¿Creo que quiere decir que él es un individuo separado de su madre?—, sugirió Blue, mirando a Steven por una confirmación.

—Si, es verdad—, dijo aliviado. —Sólo tengo su gema. Es un poco confuso para mi tambien, pero es lo que sucedió.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

—La he visto un par de veces—, dijo Blue. —¿Te gustaría verla?

—¡Si, por favor!—, Steven miró con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras una proyección comenzaba a reproducirse desde su gema.

Blue pronunció las palabras al mismo tiempo con la imágenes que conocía tan bien, y observaron a Rose Cuarzo y Perla derrotando a los guardias de la corte de Diamante Azul.

—Son tan geniales—, musitó él.

Blue sonrió, dejando que la proyección continuara un poco más hasta cuando ella vio a Garnet fusionarse por primera vez.

—Eso trae recuerdos—, dijo Garnet, inclinándose para asomar su cabeza en el desván.

—¡Oh!—, ella se dio la vuelta con sorpresa. —Lo siento, ¿está bien? Debí pedir permiso primero...

Garnet sacudió la cabeza. —Esta bien—. Ella subió a la habitación con facilidad y levantó a Steven, colocándolo en su regazo. —La primera vez fue un desastre—, dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia la proyección.

—¡Pero eras muy linda!—, dijo Steven con emoción.

—Todavía soy linda—, dijo ella, tocando su nariz.

Él se rió mientras Garnet se estiraba y dispersaba la proyección con una mano antes que pudiera continuar.

—¿Por qué no las acompañas a la playa?—, sugirió.

—¡Okay!

—¿Qué hay en la playa?—, preguntó Yellow.

—Es sólo una playa—, dijo Steven encogiéndose de hombros. —Es divertida—. Saltó del regazo de Garnet y buscó debajo de la cama, haciendo rodar una pelota desde debajo. —Puedes jugar todo tipo de juegos allí. ¡Como volleyball de playa!—, se volvió hacia Yellow y Blue. —¿Quieren probar?

Blue asintió. —¿Cómo se juega?

—Coooomo esto—, él lanzó la pelota y luego la golpeó en el aire. Garnet la atrapó con una sola mano justo antes que impactara un estante.

—¿Su objetivo es mejorar la coordinación mano-ojo?—, preguntó Yellow, vacilante.

—Claro—, respondió. —Perla va a enseñarles a luchar con espadas más tarde, ¿cierto? ¡Esto será un buen calentamiento!

Ella miró sus manos, cerrando y abriendo sus dedos. —Okay. Aprecio la oferta.

—¡Cool! Garnet, ¿quieres jugar?

—Voy a pasar—, respondió, lanzándole la pelota. —Dejemos que se acostumbren antes de calentar las cosas.

Steven se rió. —Okay. ¡Vamos!

Él condujo a las tres por las escaleras y hacia la playa, Garnet esperó afuera de la casa mientras Blue y Yellow lo seguían más abajo.

Blue hizo una mueca al sentir la arena en sus pies y apretó el paso, no quería pensar demasiado sobre eso. —Entonces, ¿sólo tenemos que golpear la pelota?—, preguntó.

—Sip. Pon tus manos así—. Steven lo demostró, y ellas imitaron el gesto. —Normalmente hay una red y equipos y esas cosas, pero estamos jugando sólo por diversión. ¡Todo lo que tienen que hacer es pasar la pelota! No se preocupen si se equivocan.

Yellow se mofó en voz baja. No se preocupen si se equivocan. Él hacía que todo pareciera muy inocente. Ella colocó sus manos juntas como él les había mostrado.

—Voy a lanzarla primero, ¿okay?—. Él esperó una respuesta afirmativa antes de lanzar la pelota con suavidad en un arco hacia ella.

Los ojos de Yellow rastrearon los movimientos de la pelota rápidamente y levantó los brazos para conectar de forma sólida con la pelota cuando estaba cerca. La misma fue disparada en el aire a una velocidad sorprendente, ella había pensado que era más pesada.

—¡Eso fue genial!—, vitoreó Steven. —Pero, eh, probablemente debí decirles que no necesitan golpear tan fuerte.

La pelota cayó unos segundos después, y Yellow la atrapó con las dos manos. —Lo entiendo ahora. ¿Qué sigue?

—Bueno, puedes intentar lanzarla a Blue—, sugirió él.

—Okay—, ella esperó que Blue se colocara en la posición correcta antes de lanzarla (cuidadosamente) hacia ella.

Las muñecas de Blue se encontraron con la pelota fácilmente, y ella la golpeó en un ángulo, impulsando la pelota hacia Yellow, que gritó cuando la pelota rebotó en su rostro.

—¿Qué fue eso?—, demandó Yellow, indignada.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—, Blue se acercó corriendo. —¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien—, dijo ella con irritación. —Puedo ser una Perla, pero se necesita más que eso para romperme.

—Lo siento—, se disculpó otra vez, una pequeña risa brotó de su boca cuando Yellow frunció el ceño, frotandose su nariz. — Voy a lograrlo la próxima vez. No estaba segura de cómo apuntar—. Ella miró a Steven, que permanecía unos metros más lejos. —Lo siento, no hemos hecho algo así antes.

—Está bien—, dijo él con una sonrisa. —¡Para eso existe la práctica! ¿Quieren intentarlo otra vez?

Blue asintió agradecida, recogió la pelota y la entregó, apartando el pelo de su cara.

Los tres se esparcieron de nuevo, y Steven golpeó la pelota dentro del triángulo otra vez. Luego de varios intentos, lograron mantenerla en un patrón regular, en ocasiones debían correr una pasos hacia atrás o hacia adelante para golpear la pelota perdida.

Yellow observaba la pelota con cuidado, intentaba realizar un seguimiento de su trayectoria, pero al fin se dio por vencida o sólo reaccionaba ya que ninguno de ellos era particularmente consistente. Al menos, esto podría mejorar sus reflejos, lo que podría conllevar cierto esfuerzo. Estar de pie presentando reportes nunca había requerido algo por el estilo y aunque el atletismo no era difícil, era algo que requería un grado de experiencia que ella no tenía. El ligero ardor de la pelota al golpear su piel se sentía bien, sin embargo, y estaba comenzando a dominar esto.

Entre ellos, Blue parecía estar haciendo un mejor trabajo en dirigir la pelota hacia donde quería, aunque ella no tenía respuestas particularmente rápidas. Yellow atribuía esto en parte a su cabello, que ahora mismo era una maraña desordenada gracias a un combinación del viento del océano y la forma en que constantemente lo apartaba a un lado. Yellow nunca había sido capaz de determinar cuánto impedía su visión... Incluso si la cegaba por completo, Blue era una Perla muy cuidadosa para demostrarlo. Ella era plenamente hábil, a pesar del estorbo.

Luego de una hora, Steven atrapó la pelota y preguntó si podían tomar un descanso, por lo tanto los tres se acercaron a la costa y dejaron que los bordes del océano lamieran sus piernas mientras descansaban.

—Hay demasiada agua—, dijo Blue, extendiendo una mano como si pudiera capturar el agua con sus dedos.

—Si, la mayoría de la Tierra es agua—, dijo Steven.

Yellow frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Sólo es lo que es.

Ellos no terraforman su planeta, descubrió Yellow. Es probable que ni siquiera tengan la tecnología necesaria para ello. La idea era extraña, ella sólo había visto planetas simplificados, productivos y eficientes en la galaxia del Planeta Hogar.

—Es lindo—, murmuró Blue, mirando el horizonte. —Sigue avanzando.

Steven le sonrió, moviendo sus pies en la arena. —Si. Supongo que es muy diferente de donde ustedes viven, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

—¿Les gusta la Tierra?

—Es increíblemente viva—, Blue se mordió el labio. —Es incluso más hermosa de lo que esperaba.

—Y es segura—, dijo Yellow. —Al menos, tanto como es posible.

—¿No...no lo estaban antes?—, preguntó Steven tentativamente. —Quiero decir, sé que ellos probablemente están muy enojados porque huyeron, pero...

—Ellos iban a destruirme—, dijo sin rodeos.

—Oh—, dijo él débilmente. —Yo... lo siento.

—Es lo que es—, respondió Yellow encogiéndose de hombros, rascándose un hombro. Ella proyectó unas pequeñas imágenes desde su gema... Un montaje amargo de Perlas que había visto rotas o cosechadas en los últimos años. Ella observó sus rostros, el miedo en sus ojos cuando se sentaban en los ciclos de descanso sin saber si habían desparecido para la próxima vez. —Estoy sorprendida que la rene... Perla haya logrado escapar. Dudo que los Diamantes vean con buenos ojos que sus Perlas corran armadas con espadas y se unan a rebeliones.

—Espera, ¿Perla estaba con un Diamante como ustedes, chicas?

—Por supuesto—, dijo Yellow. —¿No te lo dijo? Ella pertenecía a Diamante Blanco—. Su gema se iluminó de nuevo, proyectando otra imagen, una que había encontrado oculta entre los archivos antiguos, cuando la renegada todavía vestía un atuendo elegante típico de las Perlas. Diamante Blanco siempre había tenido un gusto por lo extravagante. —¿Lo ves?

—Perla—, dijo Steven débilmente, extendió una mano de forma involuntaria, como si él pudiera apartar a la Perla silenciosa e inexpresiva lejos del Diamante a su lado. Era difícil relacionar la imagen con la Perla que él conocía, quien era expresiva y fuerte y siempre tenía algo que decir.

—Steven—, llamó Garnet desde la puerta. —Hora de irse.

Él se dio la vuelta con rapidez, luego volvió a mirar a Yellow, que habia desactivado su proyección al instante. —Debemos...debemos ir al granero—, dijo Steven mientras se incorporaba. —Pero tengo algo para ustedes primero—, agregó, su rostro se iluminó un poco. —¡Vamos, vamos adentro!

Ellas sacudieron la arena de sus cuerpos, y siguieron sus pasos con aprensión. Yellow se paralizó cuando hizo contacto visual con Garnet, con la sensación clara de que había hecho algo mal.

La fusión sólo cruzó sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable mientras Steven corría a su habitación. —Tómalo con calma—, dijo en voz baja. —Él necesita saber, pero no necesita que lo asusten.

Yellow cambió a una postura rígida y respetuosa. —Si, mi...Quiero decir, si. No lo haré. Mis disculpas.

Garnet frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza levemente. —Esta bien—. Ella levantó la mano y la colocó en el hombro de Yellow, asegurándose de anunciar el movimiento con mucha antelación. —Relájate.

Ella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada por haber reaccionado de forma instintiva tan fácilmente.

A su lado, Blue le sonreía de manera alentadora mientras arreglaba su cabello despeinado por el viento, no quería verse desaliñada cuando se reunieran con Perla.

—Gracias—, dijo Yellow al fin, levantando la cabeza.

Garnet la soltó, dandole un breve pulgar arriba y una sonrisa. —Tengo que irme. Las dos diviertanse.

Ellas saludaron con la mano tentativamente mientras ella iba al portal, gritando un adiós a Steven.

Un momento después, Steven bajó corriendo las escaleras con algo aferrado a su mano. Se acercó a Blue, le ofreció el objeto con una sonrisa ansiosa. —¡Aquí tienes!

Blue bajó la mirada a su palma, que sostenia dos objetos pequeños, vagamente triangulares y hecho de algún tipo de plástico. —¿Para mi?

—¡Sip! Son para tu cabello. Aqui, mira—. Él tomó uno, lo abrió y lo metió en sus propios rizos antes de cerrarlo con un _click_ otra vez y se mantuvo allí. Sobresalía, rosa y brillante contra su pelo oscuro. —Siempre tienes que moverte, así que pensé que podrían gustarte. ¡Ademas, podria ser peligroso si no puedes ver nada cuando estás luchando!—, él lo removió de nuevo y le alcanzó el par con expectación.

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron, encantada mientras tomaba las pinzas para el cabello de sus manos, sentía una agradable sensación de calor. —¿Tú...Tú te has dado cuenta de eso?

Steven asintió.

Blue se mordió el labio, sosteniendo el pequeño regalo contra su pecho y tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. —Gracias, Steven—, dijo con voz temblorosa. —Esto...significa mucho para mi. Me aseguraré de cuidarlas muy bien.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, ¡son tuyos para siempre! Y hay muchos más por si los necesitas—. Steven vio su expresión aturdida y se mostró preocupado. —Um, ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres un color diferente? ¿Debería...?

—¡Gracias!—, Blue cayó sobre sus rodillas y lo abrazó con fuerza, el regalo apretado en su puño con firmeza. Ella nunca había tenido algo que le perteneciera antes, y aquí estaba este pequeño Cuarzo ofreciendole algo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, como si no importara que ella fuera una Perla y nunca había sido dueña de algo, ni siquiera de si misma.

Steven se rió con alegría y apretó su espalda. —¡De nada!

Ella lo liberó rápidamente y retrocedió un paso. —L-Lo siento, no debi hacer eso...—, comenzó, insegura.

—¡No, no, esta bien!—, dijo él con rapidez. —Puedes hacer eso cuando quieras.

Blue asintió, vacilante. —Esta bien, entonces—, ella pasó sus dedos sobre las pinzas. —¿Me...ayudarias a usarlas?

—Claro—, aceptó Steven, tomando las pinzas y esperando a que ella se sentara en el sofa, asi podria alcanzar su cabeza con más facilidad. Ella tenía una expresión de asombro cuando él comenzó a arreglar su cabello sin vacilación, con cuidado separó su flequillo por la mitad y los apartó a uno y otro lado con los dedos. Él sostuvo uno de los lados perfectamente y luego deslizó una de las pinzas y la ajustó en su lugar, repitió el proceso con el otro lado tambien. —¿Mejor?

Azul parpadeó para eliminar la visión borrosa y sonrió. —Esta bien. Muchas gracias.

—No hay problema—, sonrió. —¡Tienes unos ojos muy lindos!

Blue se sonrojó un poco. —Gracias—, dijo de nuevo.

—Tengo algunos para ti también—, ofreció Steven a Yellow, hurgando en su bolsillo y sacando otros pares de pinzas. —Puedes elegir el color que te guste.

—Estoy bien, gracias—, respondió Yellow, un poco confundida. —Nunca he tenido problemas con mi cabello.

—Ya lo sé—, dijo él alegremente. —¡Sólo pensé que podrías verte linda!

La repulsión creció amarga en su pecho y estuvo a punto de decirle que ella no fue creada para un propósito tan insípido, ella fue creada para ser útil. Apenas logró contenerse y no gritarle furiosamente, y en su mayoría fue porque él había sido indefectiblemente amable hasta ahora.

—¿No te gustan?—, preguntó Steven. Él no parecía enfadado por el rechazo no deseado, sólo un poco decepcionado.

Ella lo consideró por un momento, intentó dejar de lado su antigua manera de pensar y tranquilizó su mente. Él claramente quería darle un verdadero regalo.

—Esta bien si no lo quieres—, continuó. —Puedo conseguir algo más.

—No—, dijo ella con rapidez, su mano agitándose con un movimiento nervioso, poco natural. —No es necesario. V-Voy a tomarlos. Yo no quiero estar desprevenida cuando deba utilizarlos en la batalla algun dia.

Steven se rió, pero se comportó con seriedad al escoger un par de color plateado y entregarlo. —¡Aquí tienes!

Ella imitó los movimientos que él había hecho con Blue, deslizó uno en un lado de su cabeza y luego el otro. Las pinzas quedaron atrapadas en su cabello, sin cumplir algún propósito, pero el ligero tirón que ejercía en su cuero cabelludo era una comodidad extraña. Ella podría poseer algo, incluso si no tenia una razón para ello. —¿De esta forma?

—¡Si, te ves muy bien!

Yellow se rió involuntariamente y sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras tocaba los objetos en su cabello. —Gracias por el regalo terrestre.

—No hay problema—. Steven guardó las pinzas extra y luego les sonrió. —¡Si quieren algo más, pueden pedirlo! Es decir, no puedo comprar algo super caro, ¡pero entre yo y papá y Amatista, apuesto que tendremos todo lo que puedan pensar!

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por la oferta. —Oh. Gracias.

—Tú también, Blue—, agregó, dirigiéndose a la otra Perla.

—Gracias—, respondió con gratitud.

—¡De nada!—, él se alejó y recogió su mochila, metiendo algunas cosas adentro. —¿Listas para ir al granero?

—Claro—, respondió Yellow. Ella captó la atención de Blue mientras seguían a Steven, ocultando una sonrisa. Un Cuarzo, dándoles regalos.

Si hay una prueba clara de que estamos a años luz de nuestro hogar, es él.

* * *

—Steven—, llamó Perla, deslizándose por debajo de la cápsula cuando entraron al granero. —Ven conmigo por un momento. Peridot, intenta no antagonizar a nuestras invitadas.

La técnica murmuró algo indescifrable que podría ser una afirmación, arrastrándose debajo de un panel en interior de la nave.

Perla asintió con la cabeza y se sacudió el polvo antes de conducir a Steven al exterior, dejando a Blue y Yellow en el granero.

—Su cápsula de escape está en mejor forma de lo que esperaba, considerando lo que le hicieron pasar—, dijo Peridot, negándose a saludarlas mientras ella saltaba la poca distancia hacia el suelo.

Aquí vamos otra vez, pensó Yellow con amargura. —Hola, Faceta-2F5L Corte-5XG—, dijo.

—Esa designación es innecesaria aquí—, dijo Peridot con frialdad.

—Eso no la hace menos adecuada—, respondió Yellow con el mismo tono de voz.

La gema más pequeña devolvió una respuesta frustrada y se acercó a la caja de herramientas, se arrodilló para rebuscar en su interior. —Si ya has acabado de ser molesta, tal vez podrías proporcionarme una explicación de cómo este desastre logró que su fuente de alimentación no explotara en llamas en mitad del camino hacia aquí.

—Lo repare—, dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Ella desconectó todas las partes innecesarias—, dijo Blue amablemente.

—Es una cápsula de escape...No hay suficientes partes innecesarias para "desconectar" y no es tan simple—, dijo con impaciencia.

—Desconecté el control atmosférico, inhabilité los sistemas de comunicación y localización, me deshice de la mayoría de las funciones, excepto las capacidades de vuelo básicas y los mapas de navegación, me aseguré que todo tuviera una alimentación mínima, y utilicé las fuentes de energía de un gran número de dispositivos que robamos de la nave principal para ampliar la vida útil del motor.

Peridot parpadeó como si ella estuviera hablando otro idioma. —B-Bueno—, dijo al fin. —Si, obviamente es posible hacer eso, ¿pero cómo lo sabes?

Yellow entrecerró los ojos. —Las Perlas no son completamente inútiles. He estado observando a Peridots ejecutar el mantenimiento y las reparaciones de las naves por años, y he estado en suficientes salas de control para saber cómo manejar una cápsula de escape.

—Pero no puedes saber todo eso sólo con observar.

—Ella también se ha encargado de la mayoría de los archivos de Diamante Amarillo—, añadió Blue, sus labios se curvaron bruscamente. —Y te sorprendería la cantidad de información que los Diamantes entregan a las Perlas sin pensar.

—Ya veo—, dijo Peridot, mirándolas con nerviosismo y echando un ojo a los desestabilizadores todavía atados en sus cinturas. —Bueno, ya que tienes tiempo, el proceso de reparación del motor sería mucho más rápido si tengo una explicación de primera mano sobre qué fue hecho en primer lugar.

Ambas intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y Blue se encogió de hombros. —Adelante—, le dijo a Yellow. —Voy a esperar por allí mientras trabajan, no voy a ser de mucha ayuda.

Yellow asintió y siguió a Peridot hacia el interior, enumeró a regañadientes todos los cambios y reparaciones que había hecho durante el transcurso del viaje. Para su sorpresa, Peridot era bastante atenta y, aparte de algunos pequeños comentarios acerca de su falta de experiencia, no parecía tener mucho problema con el hecho que una Perla fuera quién lo hiciera. Aun así, ella se aseguró de no permanecer más tiempo del necesario. Todas las Peridots eran iguales, y no estaba dispuesta a soportar otra conferencia sobre lo inútiles que eran las Perlas cuando enfrentaban algo remotamente inteligente. Ella tenía cosas más importantes para pensar...En particular, entrenar con la renegada y aprender cómo defenderse.

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos?—, preguntó Steven con curiosidad mientras seguía a Perla.

—¿Hmm?—, ella lo miró, un poco perdida en sus pensamientos. —Oh, pensé que tal vez podríamos visitar el jardín de tu madre.

—Oh, okay. No estás herida, ¿verdad?—, preguntó con ansiedad, mirando su gema.

—No, no lo estoy—, dijo Perla con rapidez. —Sólo pensé que sería lindo.

Steven asintió con incertidumbre, a pesar que parecía aliviado, y ambos se dirigieron a la fuente de Rose en relativo silencio.

Una vez que llegaron, Steven se quitó la mochila y saltó al borde, sintiendo que esto era algo serio y esperó a que Perla hablara primero.

Ella se mantuvo de pie un momento, y luego se sentó a su lado, con las manos sobre el regazo. —Tienes catorce años ahora—, dijo Perla en voz baja. —Supongo que eso es mucho tiempo para los humanos, pero nunca he estado segura sobre la edad adecuada para hablar de cosas difíciles, siempre pareces muy joven para mi. Prefiero no decir esto, pero me temo que la sombra del Planeta Hogar aún está presente aquí, ahora más que nunca.

—¿Por Blue y Yellow?

—No—, dijo con una sonrisa ironica, inclinándose hacia adelante con sus codos sobre sus rodillas. —Porque la Tierra está atrayendo su atención otra vez. Era inevitable, supongo, pero...Esperábamos que nos dejaran en paz, al menos hasta que tú fueras mayor—. Perla inclinó la cabeza para mirar las ondas de agua que se extendían por la base de la fuente. —Para todos los esfuerzos de Rose, parece que siempre sería un alivio temporal.

—Pero has protegido a la Tierra por mucho tiempo—, dijo Steven. —Puede ser difícil esta vez, ¡pero aún podemos hacerlo! Soy mucho mejor para invocar el escudo de mamá, y Connie se esta volviendo muy buena en la lucha con espadas, y Peridot está de nuestro lado ahora.

—Tienes razón—, dijo ella, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y atrayéndolo hacia si por un momento. —Podemos hacerlo, por supuesto que podemos. Sin embargo, no necesito hablar contigo sobre eso—. Perla lo soltó, se dio la vuelta un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara directamente. —Debido a todo lo que está sucediendo, tendrás que encontrarte con otras gemas del Planeta Hogar y necesitas entender...muchas cosas, en realidad, pero sobre todo tienes que entender a las Perlas. A mi.

—Okay—, respondió él con seriedad. —¿Como qué?

—Como...—, Perla tomó una respiración profunda. —¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Peridot, antes que comenzaramos a construir el taladro?

Steven asintió. —¿Que hay cientos de Perlas?

—Si—, ella vaciló. —Aunque puede decirse eso sobre otras gemas también. Me refiero a las otras cosas que dijo sobre mi—. Ella luchó contra una llamarada de ira y dolor ante el recuerdo (el juguete brillante de alguien) y continuó. —Las Perlas son las gemas de clase más baja...Ni siquiera se nos considera como gemas en su mayoría. Sólo cumplimos órdenes y... damos vueltas por allí, luciendo bonitas.

—Sí, Yellow me lo mostró—, dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Perla se estrecharon. —¿Ella hizo qué?

—Oh. Eh...¿nada, en realidad?—, intentó Steven, retrocediendo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba molesta. —Sólo le pregunté sobre el Planeta Hogar y ella me habló un poco.

—Ese no es su lugar—, dijo ella con aspereza.

—¡Por favor, no te enfades con ella! No debí preguntar, lo siento si...

—No, no, no necesitas disculparte, Steven—. Perla suspiró y le hizo señas para que se acercara. —Yo quería ser quién te lo dijera, es todo.

—Oh—, Steven se movió para sentarse justo a su lado. —¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien—, respondió con una leve sonrisa. Ella sacudió un poco de arena de su camisa, sin mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Cuanto te ha dicho?

—Ella dijo que tú solías...solías trabajar para Diamante Blanco—, respondió con cautela.

—Propiedad. Solía ser su propiedad—, corrigió Perla. —Puedes decir eso, es la verdad. Es mejor llamarlo por lo que es.

Steven sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. —Las personas no deben poseer otras personas.

—Si, pero otras gemas poseen Perlas, y yo soy una Perla—, ella vaciló. —La mayoría de las Perlas no son tan afortunadas como yo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Él tragó saliva, asintiendo. —Yellow dijo...Quiero decir... Ella dijo que es malo. Que podrían haberla destruido si ella no escapaba.

—No es una sorpresa—, murmuró Perla.

—¿Re-Realmente pueden hacer eso?—. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. —¿Las cosas eran así cuando tú estabas allí?

—Me temo que sí—, respondió.

—No es justo—, dijo de forma enérgica.

—Lo sé—, Perla envolvió sus hombros con un brazo, atrayéndolo de nuevo a su lado con cuidado. —Rose dijo lo mismo.

—¿Cómo es posible...Cómo es posible que ninguna de las otras Perlas viniera contigo? Estarían a salvo aquí, podrían haber escapado también...

—No es tan simple, Steven—, ella lo apretó suavemente. —No sabrían qué hacer cuando estuvieran aquí, incluso si lograran hacerlo de forma segura. Las estrellas saben que yo no lo hice al principio—. Perla pasó sus dedos por su pelo con cariño. —Las Perlas no piensan por sí mismas en el Planeta Hogar. No, eso no es verdad...Ellas piensan, pero es increíblemente peligroso incluso soñar en actuar a partir de ello. Todos están muy asustados para hacer algo.

Steven sollozó mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, sus brazos envolvieron su cintura con fuerza. —Estabas asustada también. Con Diamante Blanco. No te veías como tú para nada.

—Oh, Steven—, susurró, observando las lágrimas corriendo por su cara. —Lo siento, no deberías ver eso—. Perla frotó su espalda ligeramente, luego colocó su mano en su hombro de nuevo y lo apretó con firmeza.

—¿Ella te hizo daño?—, preguntó él en voz baja.

—No en el exterior—, murmuró Perla, su mentón sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. —Pero todas las Perlas son dañadas, Steven.

—Desearía que no fuera así—, susurró Steven. —Quiero ayudar.

—Lo sé—, dijo ella con una sonrisa suave. —Ya estas ayudando—. Perla se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. —Van a necesitar un poco de paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? Dales tiempo, y continúa recordándoles que ellas...que ellas ya no están en el Planeta Hogar. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí—, respondió, limpiándose los ojos.

—Lo siento, no debí molestarte—, dijo Perla con suavidad. —No era mi intención—. Ella sacó un pañuelo pequeño de su gema y se lo entregó. —Utiliza esto, no tus manos.

Steven lo tomó, sacudió la cabeza y frotó la tela en su rostro. —N-No, no, me alegro que lo dijeras—. Él contuvo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo. —Espero que algun dia pueda ser tan valiente como tú.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus propios ojos, y Perla las contuvo mientras retiraba afanosamente el pañuelo de las manos de Steven, lo guardó de nuevo en su gema para limpiarlo más tarde, y se inclinó para tomar su mochila. Ella no estaba segura de por qué había tenido tanto miedo de que él la viera de forma diferente luego de esta conversación, él siempre era tan maravillosamente "Steven" ante todo. Se incorporó, deslizando la mochila sobre su hombro. —Debemos regresar.

—Okay—, él tomó su mano cuando comenzó a caminar al mismo ritmo que ella, la sostuvo con firmeza. —Te quiero, Perla. Me alegra que ya no estes en el Planeta Hogar tampoco.

—Yo tambien, Steven—, respondió Perla con voz ronca, aferrando su mano de una forma igualmente feroz. —Yo también.

* * *

 **NOTA TRADUCIDA DEL AUTOR/A:** ¡Estoy entrando mucho más en el territorio de los headcanon con el asunto del lenguaje, así que permítanme explicar mis pensamientos aqui! Obviamente, la respuesta fácil de por qué las gemas hablan inglés (o cualquier idioma según donde lo mires) es porque es un programa de televisión, y es más sencillo que tener que enfrentar alguna clase de barrera idiomática. Dicho esto, hemos visto que las gemas tienen una escritura que no se parece en nada al inglés (en los pilares de "Juramento a la Espada" y "Steven el Espadachín"). También vemos que Peridot parece poco familiarizada con la escritura en inglés en "Fecha de Registro 7 15 2", a pesar que puede hablar muy bien.

Entonces, mi teoría (al menos en el universo de este fanfic) es que las gemas, "diseñadas para conquistar otros mundos", ya tienen o desarrollan con el tiempo una capacidad de entender y comunicarse en el lenguaje hablado de cualquier especie. Sin embargo, en su mayor parte, ser capaz de traducir un lenguaje escrito no sería tan importante, porque no es que ellas tendrían que escribir tratados y acuerdos, ellas conquistan. Probablemente no interactúan mucho con poblaciones nativas de otros planetas, así que eso sería en gran medida innecesario. Por supuesto, creo que aún había cierta utilización de la capacidad, pero por lo general se mantiene entre gemas que en realidad lo necesiten (tal vez exploradores que van a los planetas antes de la colonización o algo asi) o entre gemas de alto rango y por lo tanto, con un gran conjunto de habilidades. Blue fue fabricada con esta habilidad porque Diamante Azul, aunque es capaz de leer cosas por sí misma, en realidad no quiere tomarse la molestia cuando tiene una Perla que puede hacerlo por ella. Mientras tanto, una Perla como Yellow, que fue creada para ser útil en las empresas de Diamante Amarillo y no para entretener, no necesita tal habilidad y fue fabricada sin ella.

En fin, esta es sólo una explicación posible, y no sé si el show explorara el lenguaje de las gemas, ¡así que sólo estoy haciendo suposiciones a partir de lo poco que sabemos para ajustarse a esta serie!

* * *

 _Chicos, chicas, yo les ofrecería pañuelos, en serio. Pero acabo de usarlos todos. Yo también me emocioné con el final del capitulo T-T Esta conversación entre Perla y Steven tiene que suceder en la serie. No pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo este aspecto de la vida de Perla, ¿o si?_

 _Otra cosa muy emocionante es la reacción de Blue al recibir las pinzas para el cabello. Creo que, si nos remontamos a la época de la esclavitud durante la colonización española, la reacción de un esclavo al tener la oportunidad de poseer algo, por mínimo que sea, no sería muy diferente a la vista en este fanfic. ¿Saben lo que se siente, no ser dueño ni siquiera de tu propia vida? Es...Es... Genial, ahora tengo que comprar más pañuelos T-T_

La teoría del autor/a original me parece muy buena, ¿ustedes que opinan? Creo que lo voy a tomar como un headcanon válido.

Próximamente, veremos a las Perlas peleando con espadas :D

¡Saludos!


	12. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 5

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Lo siento por la tardanza, decidi dejar este capítulo al final de mi lista de "cosas para traducir", ya que estuve ocupada ^^'' ¡En fin, continuemos!_

 _Anteriormente, Blue y Yellow pasaron un rato con Steven leyendo libros, viendo fotos y jugando al volleyball playero. Yellow reveló a Steven algunas cosas sobre Perla, y esta ultima decidió hablar en privado con él, y le hizo promete que ayudara a las nuevas Perlas a adaptarse._

 _Ahora, ¡que comience el entrenamiento!_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **5**

Blue observaba pacientemente mientras Yellow estaba agachada detrás de Peridot, tratando de recuperar parte de la información de la base de datos de la nave que había sido dañada en la transferencia.

—Estas equivocada.

Yellow chasqueó la lengua con irritación. —¿Disculpa?

—Lo estas haciendo mal—, Peridot arrebató el dispositivo de sus manos. —Eso no esta conectado a los sistemas, tienes que volver a calibrar en la frecuencia correcta.

—¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo!—, dijo de forma defensiva, intentando tomarlo de nuevo.

—No, no ibas a hacerlo. Te voy a mostrar cómo se hace.

—Eso es completamente innecesario.

—Tu presunta "ayuda" es innecesaria—, murmuró Peridot.

—Tú eres la que la pidió—, replicó Yellow, fulminando con la mirada a la gema más pequeña.

—Si, y lo estoy lamentando inmensamente. Puedo hacer esta parte muy bien por mi...

—Blue, Yellow—, llamó Perla, asomando su cabeza al granero. —¿Están listas para comenzar?

Blue se levantó de un salto desde donde estaba sentada, ansiosa por alejar a Yellow de Peridot antes que su discusión tuviera la oportunidad de empeorar mucho más. —¡Si, lo estamos!—. Ella corrió hacia Yellow y la arrastró tomándola del brazo. —Vamos—, insistió, alejándose. —Disculpanos—, añadió a Peridot mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

—En realidad, Peridot puede venir con nosotras también—, dijo Perla, cerca de la salida.

—Estoy en medio de... _Bien_ —, resopló Peridot. —Nos encontraremos allí.

—Muy bien—. Ella hizo señas a Blue y Yellow para que la siguieran al exterior y comenzó a dirigir el camino hacia la casa. Steven les dio un saludo rápido cuando él ingresó al granero, con la intención de visitar a Peridot por unos minutos.

—No tienes que _arrastrarme_ —, siseó Yellow cuando comenzaron a caminar, apartando de un tirón su brazo de Blue.

—Bueno, quería sacarte de allí—, dijo Blue en voz baja. —No puedes tener peleas con las Gemas de Cristal, acabamos de llegar y no van a confiar en nosotras si tú no intentas llevarte bien con ellas.

— _Lo intento_. Esa sólo piensa que lo sabe todo.

—Tú también.

— _¿Disculpa?_

—Lo siento—, dijo Blue, no se veía arrepentida en lo más mínimo. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Sólo se cortes, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que ella esta recién salida del Planeta Hogar a comparación del resto de nosotras, pero no significa que debemos agitar la situación por ser groseras.

—Bien, no lo haré—, respondió Yellow, con el ceño fruncido. —Pero no necesitamos que ellas les _agrademos_ , sólo necesitamos que nos _ayuden._

—Estoy muy segura que esas dos cosas van de la mano—, respondió. —¿Por qué no intentas...?

—Voy a hacer un esfuerzo, ¿bien? ¿Ahora podemos sólo concentrarnos en el entrenamiento?—, interrumpió Yellow.

—Claro—, murmuró Blue, desconcertada. Ella tomó la mano de Yellow y apretó sus dedos con fuerza, sus ojos brillantes de anticipación. —Es emocionante.

—Si—. Yellow bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas mientras continuaban caminando. Estaba segura que sus propios dedos nerviosos, ansiosos por sostener un arma, eran un claro indicativo de que ella estaba tan entusiasmada como Blue.

—Realmente vamos a hacerlo—. Blue levantó su manos como si estuviera sosteniendo una espada, la sacudió de un lado a otro de su cuerpo un par de veces de forma dramática. —Al igual que la renegada...Quiero decir, al igual que Perla. ¿Crees que será difícil?

—Bueno, estas en buena forma.

Blue chilló cuando se dio cuenta que Perla se había dado vuelta para mirarla, su rostro se encendió con un color azul oscuro.

—No espero que sea _fácil_ , pero creo que entenderás los conceptos básicos con bastante rapidez. Tienes una excelente postura—, dijo Perla, escondiendo una sonrisa. —Sin embargo, blandir la espada con esos movimientos no será necesario.

Yellow se rió cuando los dedos de Blue se cerraron en un apretón fuerte y esta vez ella dirigió a Blue cuando comenzaron a caminar otra vez. Era extraño verla ruborizarse de esa forma, perder la compostura cada vez que Perla la miraba. Demostraba que ella era tan nueva en esto como Yellow, y algo de eso era reconfortante, aunque un poco frustrante. Al menos, era agradable recordar que incluso si Blue tenia notablemente más habilidad para llevarse bien con la gente, ella aún tenía problemas con algunas cosas. La Tierra era nueva para ella también. Ella era audaz y estaba emocionada con todo lo que ellas encontraban...Con la misma anticipación tranquila que mostraba en el Planeta Hogar, sólo que con un poco más de espacio para expresarlo.

La Tierra era buena para ella, pensaba Yellow. Con suerte sería buena para ambas, y con suerte sería buena para las Perlas que ellas dejaron atrás también.

* * *

Pronto, las dos fueron conducidas a la habitación de Perla en el templo, observaban el movimiento de agua cayendo en paz a su alrededor.

—Es hermoso—, dijo Blue, sin mirar del todo a los ojos de Perla, su vergüenza aún estaba fresca en su mente.

—Gracias, lo he diseñado yo misma—, Perla hizo una pausa, parándose sobre los dedos de su pies, directamente sobre la superficie del agua. —¿Alguna de ustedes ha invocado un arma de su gema antes?—, preguntó.

Ambas sacudieron la cabeza.

—Si, pensaba que ese sería el caso—. Ella saltó con agilidad a la cima de una de las torres de agua y extrajo una colección de espadas de allí. —Va a tomar tiempo, así que por ahora pueden aprender con estas—. Perla arrojó una a Blue y ella apenas pudo atraparla, sorprendida por la facilidad con que Perla podía sostener la espada. La siguiente era para Yellow, quien la hizo girar de manera experimental, fascinada. Perla saltó hacia ellas otra vez, sosteniendo dos espadas más. —No están afiladas, así que no pueden hacer mucho daño con ellas al menos que realmente lo intenten. En fin, voy a entrenar a Peridot también, pero ella practicara sola hoy, mientras yo me hago una idea de sus habilidades. Vamos, iremos a la Arena Celestial.

La Arena Celestial era un nombre que Blue no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero la combinación de eso y las dos espadas en las manos de Perla era suficiente para hacerla sentir viva con los recuerdos que se habían convertido en una parte integral de su existencia.

Ambas siguieron a Perla de vuelta al exterior del templo y se subieron al portal con ella, llegando al instante a su destino.

—Oh, excelente, ya estas aquí—, dijo Perla cuando vio a Peridot, quien estaba esperando cerca de la pared junto a la entrada. Le entregó una espada. —Vas a practicar con uno de mis hologramas hoy, mientras yo comienzo con ellas dos.

—Muy bien—, dijo Peridot, con cierta reticencia en su voz mientras observaba que la gema de Perla empezaba a brillar, invocando una holo-Perla.

—Al menos una hora de práctica de invocación también—, añadió Perla.

—Obviamente—, replicó. —No tienes que recordarmelo todas las veces, sabes.

—Es para hacerte responsable.

—¡Soy muy responsable por mi cuenta!

—Si, claro que lo eres—, agregó Perla con desdén. —En fin, hazme saber si necesitas algo—. Ella se dirigió al centro de la arena, haciendo señas a Blue y Yellow para que la siguieran.

—¿Qué hacemos primero?—, preguntó Yellow, con ambas manos aferrando la empuñadura de la espada.

—Primero, vamos a dejar de lado las espadas...Pueden guardarlas en sus gemas por ahora.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada curiosa, pero hicieron lo que les dijo.

—Vamos a comenzar por probar sus capacidades actuales, así podré saber con qué estoy trabajando—. Ella señaló el borde de la arena. —Comiencen por ahí, y corran hacia el lado opuesto de la arena tan rápido como puedan. Diez veces de ida y vuelta, si pueden.

—Okay—, aceptó Blue con nerviosismo mientras ambas caminaban hacia el borde. Estiró sus brazos y piernas, preparándose.

—Cuando estén listas—, gritó Perla, retrocediendo unos pasos para apartarse de su camino.

—¿A las tres?—, preguntó Yellow.

Blue asintió, apoyando una mano contra un pilar en ruinas. —Uno, dos, _tres._

Ambas atravesaron la arena, muy cerca la una de la otra, aunque Yellow estaba un paso más adelantada en el momento que alcanzaron el borde opuesto y dieron la vuelta. Blue disminuyó el ritmo cuando se dio la vuelta con un movimiento elegante, mientras que Yellow se detuvo abruptamente y dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, lograron igualar su distancia luego de varios pasos.

Llegar a su punto de partida fue un poco discordante para ambas, ya que correr hacia un precipicio sin protección no era particularmente alentador, pero ambas se deslizaron hasta detenerse, las puntas de sus dedos se apoyaron brevemente contra el suelo frío de piedra antes de impulsarse de nuevo hacia el otro lado. La siguiente serie de vueltas transcurrió con rapidez, Yellow mantenía una ligera ventaja la mayor parte del tiempo pero nunca a más de dos pasos por delante.

Ellas regresaban a su punto de partida original, sin aliento y con la rafaga de viento golpeando sus caras, cuando se detuvieron de golpe, los ojos de Blue se abrieron como platos al acercarse peligrosamente al precipicio. Yellow agarró la parte trasera de su camisa para estabilizarla, pero con rapidez recuperó la compostura y se enderezó, con aspecto pálido.

—¿Estas bien?—, preguntó Perla, ya corriendo hacia allí.

—¡S-Si, estoy bien!—, dijo Blue rápidamente, agachando la cabeza. —No estaba yendo lo suficientemente despacio, fue un error tonto.

—Si estas segura—, dijo ella, moviéndose rápidamente con la intención de no avergonzar a la otra Perla. —De todos modos, fue un buen comienzo para las dos. ¿Puedo hacer algunas sugerencias?

Yellow asintió con rapidez.

—Muy bien. En primer lugar, Yellow, tienes una forma excelente, no pierdes el movimiento con algo superfluo, y eso va a ser importante cuando estes blandiendo una espada. Sin embargo, podrías mejorar tus vueltas... Blue es un ejemplo perfecto de cómo debes usar tu impulso existente en lugar de detenerte y volver a empezar. Dicho esto, Blue, probablemente podrías utilizar un poco de la precisión de Yellow para ser capaz de moverte de una forma más eficiente—. Perla sonrió, aplaudiendo. —Vamos a continuar.

—¿Con qué?—, preguntó Yellow.

—Resistencia—. Ella señaló los asientos escalonados donde la audiencia se sentaba en épocas pasadas. —Arriba y abajo, tantas veces como sea posible.

—Somos Perlas—, replicó. —No tenemos mucha resistencia gracias a estar todo el tiempo de pie y...

—Sin excusas—, Perla cruzó los brazos. —Sé muy bien lo que el Planeta Hogar hace creer a las Perlas sobre sus capacidades, y no necesito que me lo repitan por millonésima vez. Puedes renunciar al entrenamiento ahora, o puedes ir y demostrar que puedes pensar por ti misma.

La mandíbula de Yellow se cerró con decisión y caminó hacia la parte inferior de las escaleras, esperando a Blue.

La otra Perla se acercó a ella un momento después, sonriendo mientras ajustaba los broches en su cabello para poder apartarlo aún más de su cara. —¿Lista?

—Lista.

Se asintieron entre si y luego corrieron simultáneamente. Correr por las escaleras aplicaba notablemente más tensión a sus piernas que una carrera normal, pero eran gemas y ya tenían incorporada una cierta cantidad de fuerza, incluso si nunca habían tenido motivos para utilizarla antes.

Luego de llegar a la cima, Blue bajó los escalones de dos en dos, acelerando el proceso.

—Si, excelente, esta permitido usar cualquier método—, gritó Perla cuando ella llegó al pie de la escalera y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para subir otra vez.

Ella sonrió y saltó los escalones fácilmente mientras volvía a subir, sus manos rozaban un escalón de vez en cuando para mantener el equilibrio.

Mientras tanto, Yellow acababa de llegar al pie de la escalera luego de un subida y bajada normal. —¿No hay normas, siempre y cuando corramos arriba y abajo?—, preguntó, deteniéndose sólo por una fracción de segundo.

—Correcto—, respondió Perla.

Yellow sonrió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, al igual que Blue, se detuvo en la cima y se impulsó hacia delante y hacia arriba tan fuerte como fue capaz, dando un salto mortal en pleno aire y aterrizando de forma inestable en el primer escalón. Ella extendió sus brazos a ambos lados para recuperar el equilibrio y luego bajó al suelo rápidamente antes de comenzar a subir hacia la cima.

—Muy elegante—, se burló Blue cuando se encontraron en el camino. Ella llegó al pie de la escalera y saltó hacia adelante, subió las escaleras con sus manos aterrizando con seguridad en los escalones y el impulso llevó sus pies hacia adelante. Cuando alcanzó la cima, retrocedió fácilmente con volteretas hacia atrás, llegando a la base casi al mismo tiempo que Yellow.

—No es una competencia—, les gritó Perla, riendo mientras se sentaba, mantenía un recuento de sus repeticiones en su cabeza.

Ella observó como Blue saltaba del escalón más alto, las piernas extendidas con gracia como si estuviera bailando, los pies en punta, la vestimenta familiar ondeando mientras ella caía por el aire y aterrizó con facilidad en el pie de las escaleras. Mientras tanto, Yellow continuaba con la eficiencia que le parecía más cómoda, con impulsos hacia adelante y aterrizajes cada vez más estables con los dos pies aterrizando de forma fuerte.

Ambas parecían fatigadas luego de unas cincuenta repeticiones y ella podía ver que implicaba mucho esfuerzo para ellas continuar usando esa rafaga rapida de energia para saltar cada vez. Parecieron llegar a un acuerdo tácito en torno al número setenta y cuatro para detenerse y en cambio subir y bajar las escaleras normalmente.

Sus piernas estaban comenzando a temblar por el esfuerzo cuando alcanzaron el centenar, pero lograron el número exacto de ciento cincuenta, cada una. Yellow, finalizando en segundo lugar, tropezó por el último par de escalones y cayó en los brazos extendidos de Blue, completamente sin aliento.

—Excelente trabajo—, dijo Perla con amabilidad mientras ellas se ayudaban entre sí para sentarse en el escalón más bajo. —Pueden descansar por unos minutos.

—¿Cuantos puedes hacer?—, preguntó Yellow, levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos de forma desafiante.

—¿Ahora mismo? Probablemente varios miles—. Una sonrisa de orgullo se extendió por su rostro ante la expresión de asombro que recibió. —¿En mis comienzos? Podría haber logrado un centenar en una sola vez. Ustedes alcanzaron ese numero—, agregó. —Planeo tenerlas bien preparadas en el momento que el Planeta Hogar se acerque a este planeta.

—Muchas gracias por entrenarnos—, dijo Blue agradecida, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas para descansar. —Es un honor.

—Oh, sí, de nada—, dijo Perla, mirando hacia un lado. —Haré lo mejor que pueda. Disculpame por un momento—. Ella sonrió con cortesía y se incorporó, caminó en la dirección de su otra estudiante. —Peridot, ¿qué te he dicho sobre tu postura?—, gritó mientras se acercaba.

—¡No lo sé, perdí la pista luego de "es un desastre desequilibrado" y algo sobre ser tan mala como Amatista!—, gritó Peridot como respuesta. Ella se agachó debajo del brazo de la holo-Perla e introdujo la espada en su espalda, provocando que se desvaneciera. —¡Ja!

—Eso no va a funcionar si te tiran al suelo primero.

—Ugh—, Peridot agitó violentamente la espada en el aire. —¡Mi postura estaría bien si no tuviera que sacudir esta cosa todo el tiempo!

—Ese es el _punto_ —, dijo Perla con exasperación, deteniéndose justo enfrente de ella. —Y tu postura _no_ esta bien, aún caminas como si estuvieras llevando tus extremidades robóticas—, ella empujó el pie de Peridot con el lado plano de su propia espada.

—Sigues diciéndome que mantenga mi postura abierta—, protestó, apartando

su pie del arma.

—Si, _abierta_ , no descuidada—. Ella guardó su espada suavemente. —Párate como normalmente lo haces.

Peridot lo hizo.

—Ahora intenta mantenerte recta—. Perla empujó su hombro.

—¡Hey!—, ella tropezó hacia atrás. Ella se preparó para el siguiente empujón pequeño, apenas logró mantener el equilibrio. —¿Cual es tu pun...? _¡No hagas eso!_ —, chilló cuando Perla describió círculos a su alrededor y presionó la mitad de su espalda. Peridot cayó hacia delante y dio vueltas sobre el suelo, la espada repiqueba con fuerza en la piedra, y sus ojos muy abiertos.

Perla levantó las manos rápidamente. —Lo siento—, ella ofreció una mano a Peridot, que la aceptó con un pequeño ceño fruncido. —No voy a hacer eso de nuevo sin aviso. Mi punto es que, cuando estas de pie de _esta forma_ —, dijo ella, abriendo las piernas y girando los pies hacia afuera para imitar a Peridot. —No se necesita mucho para hacerte perder el equilibrio. El peso y área superficial de tus extremidades permiten un mayor apoyo, pero no las tienes aquí por el momento.

—Ya lo sé—, dijo Peridot secamente.

—Por lo tanto, con el fin de arreglar eso, tendrás que controlar tu forma de moverte y ajustar en consecuencia, asi podrás aprender a hacerlo de una forma más natural.

Peridot entrecerró los ojos. —¿Estas diciendo que tengo que aprender a _caminar_?

—Si, básicamente.

Parecía que ella estaba esforzándose muy duro para no enfurecerse. —Perla, la parte _no natural_ de todo esto, no es mi postura, es que no tengo mis extremidades. Una vez que logre hacer unos reemplazos...

—Incluso si hicieras unos reemplazos, te beneficiaría ser capaz de luchar con y sin tus extremidades. No importa si es con una espada o con otra arma, pero tendrás que ajustar tu forma de cualquier manera.

—Estoy harta de las espadas—, admitió Peridot.

—Puedo verlo—, dijo Perla, divertida. —Tal vez podrías intentar otras opciones con Amatista y Garnet.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, lanzando una mirada de perplejidad a Perla. —...Estás tomando la idea sorprendentemente bien.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

—No lo sé, pensé que podrías comenzar a llorar si yo dijera que no me gusta.

—Yo no voy a llorar por algo así—, replicó Perla indignada.

—Nunca estoy muy segura de _por qué_ podrías llorar—, dijo Peridot encogiéndose de hombros. —También me has dado un puñetazo en la cara una vez, y no estaba segura de qué nivel de severidad amerita una respuesta similar.

—Viendo que ya no estas insultándome como un individuo y suponiendo que no tengo otro valor además de ser una decoración, supongo que estás a salvo. Dar golpes no suele ser mi respuesta favorita.

—Sí, soy consciente de eso. El llanto era la preocupación más grande.

Perla se rió y sacudió la cabeza. —Peridot, era muy consciente cuando empezamos que esta nunca seria tu primera elección de arma. Sólo tenía el propósito de ayudarte a comenzar, y funcionó. Has recorrido un largo camino.

La gema más pequeña se sonrojo, desviando la mirada. —Er...gracias.

Perla asintió. —Si quieres regresar al templo para practicar la invocación ahora, eres bienvenida a hacerlo. Voy a estar aquí por más tiempo si me necesitas.

—Okay—, aceptó ella. Hizo una reverencia, y Perla la imitó antes que Peridot se irguiera y regresará al portal.

* * *

—Muy bien—. Perla caminó hacia el centro de la arena, haciendo un gesto a Blue y Yellow para que se reunieran con ella. —¿Están listas para intentar con las espadas?

Ellas asintieron, se veían más descansadas que antes. Blue llevó una mano a su gema y retiró la espada con cuidado, Yellow hizo lo mismo.

—Excelente—, dijo Perla. —Primera, vamos a comenzar con su postura—. Ella se colocó fácilmente en la postura correcta, con su propia espada en alto. —Esta es una espada de una mano. Es ligera y debe ser bastante fácil para los principiantes—. Ella dibujó un arco el aire para demostrarlo. —Por ahora, no se preocupen por la espada en sí misma, sólo concéntrense en su postura y movimiento.

—¿Al igual que lo estaba haciendo 5XG?—, preguntó Yellow.

—Al igual...oh, te refieres a Peridot. Si, es la misma idea—, Perla se enderezó. —Vamos a intentarlo—, dijo, moviéndose para estar delante de ellas. —Postura abierta, cuerpo abajo. Sus pies deben ser ligeros, pero asegurense de tener un centro de gravedad estable.

Ambas se movieron con rapidez, cumpliendo sus instrucciones.

—Si, muy bien—, dijo, rodeandolas. —Blue, estas demasiado abajo, no serás capaz de luchar de esa forma. Yellow, _más abajo_. No estás prestando atención, estás en medio de una batalla.

Yellow ajustó su postura, tratando de eliminar la rigidez de su postura a la fuerza, y realmente no tuvo éxito. A su lado, Blue de inmediato cambió su postura por algo más refinado y equilibrado.

—No, no, esta mal—. No estaba claro de a quién se refería, así que ambas se dieron la vuelta para verla. Ella se acercó a Yellow. —Blue, puedes retirarte un momento. ¿Me permites?—, preguntó, extendiendo una mano.

Yellow asintió, dejando que Perla la guíe con cuidado en la posición correcta.

—Pon tus piernas más...si. Y tus brazos tienen que estar _aquí_ , no tan cerca de tus costados. La espada hacia _afuera_ , no hacia arriba. Afloja un poco las muñecas, necesitas movilidad. Cara mirando al frente. Ojos arriba. Si. Bien—. Perla retrocedió, asintiendo con aprobación, y regresó al frente. —Traten de bloquear mi espada lo mejor que puedan. No voy a intentar causar ningún daño, sólo nos estamos acostumbrando al movimiento.

—Esta bien—, coincidió Yellow, preparándose.

El primer golpe impactó en el borde de su espada y tuvo que torcer los brazos sólo para soportarlo. El segundo la hizo retroceder, y tropezó en la posición inusual de sus propios pies.

—Otra vez—, declaró Perla, dándole sólo unos pocos segundos para ajustar su postura antes de volver a atacar. —No pienses tanto, no tendrás tiempo para anticipar todo. _Muévete_. Si, eso esta mejor. Recuerda, movimiento eficientes, no tienes que mover tanto tus brazos. No te detengas tanto, sin embargo, sigue hasta el final. Si, bien—. Perla dirigió su último ataque hacia el pecho de Yellow, y su brazo se levantó rápidamente para defenderse, la espada quedó demasiado cerca de su propia cara, pero bloqueó la de Perla con un pequeño sonido metálico. —Excelente. Blue, tu turno.

Blue se colocó rápidamente en la postura correcta, con la espada en alto.

—Eso es casi correcto—, dijo Perla con aprobación, esperó el pequeño asentimiento de Blue antes de tomar su brazo. —Mantenlo aquí, puedes aplicar más fuerza de esta forma. Bien—. Levantó su espada otra vez. —¿Lista?

—Si—. Ella se preparó para el primer golpe, pero aún así se sorprendió cuando impactó en su espada sin causar daño. Decidida a hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, ella se preparó de nuevo, moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante como Perla había demostrado.

—Oh, si, lo tienes—. Ella parecía gratamente asombrado cuando Blue logró bloquear el siguiente golpe con una mano firme. —Aplica más fuerza. Si. Si. No dejes que tus muñecas se doblen tanto, puedes terminar rompiendo algo. Eso esta mejor. Una vez más. Bien.

Blue abandonó su postura, un dolor agradable en sus manos por blandir la espada.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, pero fue un buen comienzo. Vamos a practicar sin las espadas por el resto de la tarde, necesitan trabajar su resistencia y mejorar el tiempo de reacción.

Perla les ordenó hacer algo que ella llamaba "rutinas de ejercicio", que en general consistian en cosas como subir las escaleras que parecia facil, pero no lo era, especialmente cuando instruyó que debían hacerlo durante una hora cada una. Blue nunca se había sentido tan cansada al finalizar, no estaba acostumbrada a todo el movimiento constante. Yellow no estaba mejor, y ambas se sintieron aliviadas cuando Perla declaró que era la hora de parar.

—Ambas parecen muy prometedoras—, dijo Perla con orgullo, indicando las escaleras para que se sentaran y reuniéndose con ellas esta vez. —Van a progresar muy rápido. Blue, tu forma era casi perfecta anteriormente. Me sorprendió.

—Oh—, dijo Blue, riendo torpemente. —Yo, um, ¿aprendí de la mejor? Sólo estaba copiando lo que tú has hecho—, ella tocó su gema suavemente. —Lo he observado miles de veces y se ha grabado en mi mente, a pesar de en realidad no he podido practicarlo yo misma.

—Ah—, Perla miró sus manos por un momento. —Bueno, fue bastante notable, a pesar de eso—, dijo rápidamente. —Yellow, lo has comprendido bastante rapido tambien.

—Gracias—, dijo rotundamente.

—¿Puedo hacer algunas sugerencias?

—Por favor—, dijo Blue con entusiasmo. —Queremos aprender todo lo posible de ti.

Perla asintió. —Con total honestidad, podría sugerir la práctica de otras técnicas además del manejo de espadas, como un tipo de complemento para estas lecciones. Les ayudará a desarrollar un conjunto de habilidades más completa.

—Pero si queremos dominar una espada, debemos pasar la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo con eso—, respondió Yellow, arrugando la frente.

—No. Escúchenme—, dijo Perla, levantando una mano antes que Yellow pudiera decir algo más. —Las Perlas tienen la tendencia de estructurar (es sólo una parte de lo que estamos hechas) y más adelante eso puede ser una ventaja, pero ahora es un obstaculo. Necesitan encontrar sus fortalezas individuales, y para ello tendran que probar varias técnicas hasta encontrar una que se adapte a ustedes.

—Pero si esta técnica es la que queremos aprender...—, comenzó Blue.

—No saben eso todavia—, dijo Perla con rapidez. —Entiendo que esa idea parece la más _familiar_ para ustedes, pero no pueden copiar la tecnica de alguien más y esperar que funcione para ti también.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió. —L-Lo siento. No debi presumir que...

—Está bien—, dijo con energía. —Es muy posible que la espada se adapte mejor a ti, pero no quiero que piensen que es la única opción—. Ella regaló una pequeña sonrisa a Blue. —Intenta con otras cosas, sólo por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré—, aceptó Blue, aliviada.

—Yo también—, coincidió Yellow. —Tienes razón. ¿Nos enseñaras otras técnicas alternativas?

—Unas pocas, tal vez. He intentado hacer una gran cantidad de cosas durante estos años—, dijo Perla, —Pero también recomiendo hablar con Garnet y Amatista. Se especializan en áreas que yo no, y ellas pueden darles algunas indicaciones sólidas para ayudarlas a mejorar en general.

—¿No les importaría?—, preguntó Yellow, sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que no—, respondió. —Ellas ofrecieron su ayuda antes que yo lo pensara. Son bienvenidas a entrenar con cualquiera de nosotras, cada vez que quieran... Siempre y cuando no existan circunstancias atenuantes—, ella sonrió de forma alentadora. —Si se sienten cómodas con la idea, son libres de preguntar a quien sea. Steven estaría encantado de ayudarles también, a pesar que utiliza unos métodos humanos un poco extraños para entrenar.

—Eso suena muy bien—, dijo Blue. —Muchas gracias.

—Gracias—, agregó Yellow, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

—De nada—. Perla se incorporó, ofreciendo una mano a cada una. —¿Regresamos al templo?

Blue asintió, sus dedos temblaban del nerviosismo y el cansancio mientras Perla la ayudaba a levantarse. Era demasiado, y muy maravilloso.

 _Tierra. Una Perla. Luchando._

No estaba segura de cómo había sido tan afortunada para vivir para ver este dia, pero iba a aprovecharlo al máximo, por el bien de todos.

* * *

 _Uf, Perla es una entrenadora exigente. Pero debe serlo, nadie sabe cuando puede atacar el Planeta Hogar. La relación entre Yellow y Peridot no parece mejorar, incluso la primera sigue llamando a Peridot por su designación del Planeta Hogar. Esperemos que cambie con el tiempo._

 _Por cierto...¡El hiatus en Estados Unidos termina en JUNIO! Cartoon Network, es usted diabolico, nos hace spoiler masivos y extiende la espera por dos meses._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	13. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 6

_¡Buenos días/noches!_

 _Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, señoras y señores ;) .Ya en serio, perdón por la espera ^^''_

 _En el capítulo anterior, nuestras Perlas tuvieron su primer entrenamiento. Lucharon con espadas, corrieron, subieron y bajaron escaleras, y Perla les dio su aprobación. Ahora veamos cómo transcurren las cosas..._

* * *

 **Capítulo** **6**

El entrenamiento iba bien, en su mayoría. Habían estado ocupadas con eso por casi dos semanas y aún regresaban agotadas, pero eran capaz de hacer mucho más que cuando habían comenzado. Perla las presionaba mucho, pasaba aproximadamente seis horas al día ayudándoles a practicar. Sin embargo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas, ella aún mantenía la distancia de las otras Perlas.

Blue estaría mintiendo si no admitía que estaba un poco decepcionada, pero por otra parte ella sabía que no podía esperar que Perla (la asombrosa, renegada, Perla de las Gemas de Cristal) las recibiera cordialmente tan rápido. Ellas sólo se habían presentado a su puerta para pedir ayuda con una rebelión muy peligrosa, ella estaría más preocupado si Perla hubiera aceptado la idea al instante.

Pero ella quería conocer a Perla, quería conocer a esta gema que había admirado desde la lejanía y relatado historias sobre la misma una y otra vez. Ella quería que Perla la conociera también, a pesar de lo aterradora que era la idea, ya que ella apenas alegaba alguna identidad además de ser la Perla inusual que propagó una rebelión silenciosa bajo las narices de los Diamantes. Lejos del Planeta Hogar, ella no estaba segura de quién era y qué deseaba, porque ella nunca ha tenido estas opciones antes.

Sin embargo, a Blue le gustaba el entrenamiento. Era duro, y eso la volvía fuerte, y ella siempre había querido demostrar que podía serlo. Ella siempre había querido ser más que una baratija para una mejor gema.

Con una espada de práctica en sus manos, con su cuerpo entero adolorido por la tensión de un largo dia, ella se sentía viva. Ella se sentía real. Ella sentia que podia ser alguien importante, que realmente un dia podria estar junto a Perla y luchar con ella.

Blue se esforzaba mucho, tal vez más de lo que debería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella no era tan fuerte físicamente como Perla (o Yellow, en todo caso), por lo tanto si ella quería tener una oportunidad, tenía que continuar mejorando. Era difícil, pero valió la pena, valió la pena cada rasguño y golpe y un particularmente cercano aullido cuando ella perdió el equilibrio y casi logró caer directamente sobre su gema, pero colocó un brazo debajo de si misma justo a tiempo para amortiguar el golpe. Ella se obligó a levantarse, olvidando cada uno de los daños añadidos a la colección, y avanzó con todo lo que tenía.

—Esto es todo por hoy—, declaró Perla cuando Blue y Yellow terminaron su combate. —Blue, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Por supuesto—, respondió, intentando recuperar el aliento. —¿Qué pasa?

—Esto parece una pregunta extraña, pero... ¿tienes alguna clase de impedimento en la visión?—, preguntó Perla con cautela.

Blue se paralizó. Le tomó un momento para procesar las palabras, pero cuando lo hizo sus mejillas se ruborizaron y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza. Ella no había esperado que Perla lo notara... pero por supuesto que lo había notado. —Estoy bien—, dijo rápidamente.

Perla vaciló, parecía que ella quería discutir ese punto. —Es sólo que pareces tener problemas para ver las cosas que no están inmediatamente enfrente de ti, y tu percepción de la profundidad parece mala también.

—En realidad no—, respondió de forma poco convincente, desviando la mirada. —Quiero decir, un poco. ¡Pero estoy acostumbrada a eso! No será un problema en el combate, lo juro.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa—, dijo Perla rápidamente. —Sólo quería saberlo. Podemos encontrar soluciones para ello—, agregó. —Estoy bastante sorprendida, eso es todo. Debes ser muy hábil para ocultar esto a Diamante Azul desde el comienzo.

—Desde... Oh no, no siempre ha sido así.

—¿Qué?—, Perla ladeó la cabeza en confusión. —Es un defecto natural de tu gema, ¿no?

—No, ha sido un cambio gradual. Creo que es sólo porque soy una Perla antigua—, dijo Blue con rapidez. —No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Ella frunció el ceño, sus ojos se trasladaron a Yellow, que tambien parecia un poco nerviosa.

—Pensé que sólo se debía a tu cabello—, dijo ella con incertidumbre.

—Bueno, mi cabello ciertamente no ayuda—, ella se rió, deseando que cambiaran el tema ahora mismo.

—Eso no es normal—, dijo Yellow. Se volvió hacia Perla bruscamente. —Eso no es normal, ¿verdad? Es decir, ni siquiera tengo mil años, pero...

—No lo es—, confirmó Perla. —Soy al menos un par de miles de años mayor que Blue... Eras relativamente nueva durante la revolución, ¿verdad?

—Tenía... un poco más de mil años de edad cuando te vi por primera vez, creo.

—Exacto. Y nunca he conocido a una gema que le suceda tal cosa, Perla o cualquier otra.

Los hombros de Blue se encorvaron. —Oh. Um. En realidad no es un problema... Voy a esforzarme el doble si lo necesito, no voy a permitir que algo tan trivial se interponga en mi camino para defender tu legado.

—¿Mi qué?—, Perla parecía ligeramente alarmada. —Yo no... No existe un legado. Luché por las cosas que creía, es todo

—Exacto—, dijo Blue con seriedad. —Eres una leyenda.

—Sólo porque tú me has hecho una—, argumentó Perla. —Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero si piensas que soy una ganadora intachable, estas hablando con la gema equivocada. El único legado que he jurado defender es la doctrina de Rose Cuarzo, y eso fue algo que creamos juntas, no sólo yo.

Ella asintió, bajando los ojos. —No creo que eso disminuya tu importancia, sin embargo... Sólo estaba tratando de decir que no te defraudare.

—Eres...—, Perla se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. —Okay. Dile a Yellow o a mi si se pone peor—, agregó con firmeza. —No seas tan imprudente—, ella aclaró su garganta. —Debo irme. Nos vemos más tarde.

Perla se desvaneció en el portal, dejando a las dos solas. Se había convertido en un habito quedarse por un tiempo largo luego de finalizar la práctica, ya sea sentadas en el borde de la arena o regresar a través del portal y caminar hacia el lugar donde aterrizaron por primera vez para descansar. Ambas esperaban esos momentos tranquilos y pacíficos donde podian disfrutar juntas sin temor a los problemas.

Blue miró por encima de su hombro con preocupación, cuando se sentaron. —¿Dije algo malo?

Yellow se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé.

—A veces parece que ella me evita...—, Blue se mordió el labio inferior, aferrando con fuerza la mano de Yellow.

—Bueno, entonces es una idiota—, dijo.

—¡No lo es!—, replicó ella a la defensiva.

—¡Estaba tratando de ser simpática!

—Bueno, no lo eres—, Blue la fulminó con la mirada. —Ya sabes lo mucho que significa para mi.

—Sí—, dijo Yellow con aspereza. —El mundo entero es consciente de lo genial que piensas que es Perla.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—, preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Que actúas como si le pertenecieras!

Blue alejó su mano rápidamente. —Yo no...

—Definitivamente no actúas como tu misma, en todo caso—. Yellow la observó. —Las estrellas te prohiben no ser perfecta cuando ella esta cerca.

Su rostro se tornó de un azul profundo y humillante. —Y-Yo no estaba...

—¿Entonces qué crees que estabas haciendo?—, exigió ella. —Estabas tan agotada ayer que tu forma apenas podía mantenerse unida... No creas que no me di cuenta. Perla no va a gustar más de ti sólo porque te esfuerzas hasta el límite.

Blue se sobresaltó. —Quiero demostrarle que soy fuerte. Que estoy aprendiendo.

—¡Puedes hacer eso sin hacerte daño!

—Te has hecho daño también—, argumentó ella, tomando las manos de Yellow y tocando la piel dañada de sus palmas suavemente.

—Eso es diferente—, espetó Yellow. —Eso es normal. Todo lo estas haciendo es crear un maldito espectaculo por el bien de tu orgullo.

—¡No es orgullo!

—Bueno, es mejor que descubras lo que es, entonces—, dijo, levantando sus manos con exasperación. —Porque eres una Perla ornamental que pretende ser un Cuarzo y eso no va a llevarte a ninguna parte.

Los ojos de Blue se oscurecieron peligrosamente. —No puedes juzgarme—, dijo en voz baja. —No puedes pretender ser mejor que yo sólo porque eras la secretaria personal de Diamante Amarillo y todo lo que yo he hecho es hacer los recados propios de un sirviente y estar de pie luciendo bonita. Ambas somos Perlas.

Su rostro se retorció con frustración. —Blue, no estaba...

—Si, lo estabas. Siempre lo has estado. Pero no eres mejor que yo, o cualquiera de las otras Perlas que siempre has menospreciado. En todo caso, eres peor, porque la mayoría de nosotras al menos tenemos la dignidad de respetarnos las unas a las otras cuando otras gemas no lo hacen.

Yellow se estremeció, desviando la mirada. —Bien, pero no vengas corriendo hacia mi cuando Perla se canse de tus patéticos intentos para impresionarla—. Ella deslizó su espada en su gema tan rápido que casi se apuñaló a si misma. —Me voy.

* * *

Yellow sentía que todo su cuerpo se había paralizado mientras caminaba al portal y regresaba a casa. Ella nunca había visto a Blue enojada de esa forma (ella nunca había provocado la furia de Blue de esa forma), y lo odiaba. Sobre todo porque Blue tenía razón, la burla y el desprecio fueron su sustento en el Planeta Hogar. Ella nunca había hecho algo por sus compañeras Perlas, así que tal vez en realidad no tenía derecho a hablar. Pero no le gustaba lo que Blue estaba haciendo y no iba a cruzarse de brazos y mantener la boca cerrada mientras su única amiga se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Ella se alejó del portal y de inmediato se encontró con Steven, que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando le dio la bienvenida.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?

—Hola—, dijo Yellow con un hilo de voz. —El entrenamiento estuvo bien.

Steven parpadeó. —¿Abrazo?—, ofreció él.

Ella asintió, aún muy abrumada por el afecto que Steven daba libremente a todo el mundo, incluso a dos Perlas que apenas conocía. Ella se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y le dio un abrazo rápido, con sus brazos rígidos.

—¿Estás bien?—, preguntó con preocupación, observando como ella se apartaba y se incorporaba. —Por lo general dices que no.

Era verdad, pero realmente ella no había tenido el valor de rechazar la oferta hoy. Necesitaba alguna clase de confirmación de que ella no era una persona terrible, y Steven nunca la había juzgado por ser una Perla o cualquier otra cosa. —Estoy bien—, respondió. —Fue un largo dia.

Él asintió. —¿Dónde esta Blue?

—Se quedará hasta tarde otra vez.

—Oh—, Steven miró el portal, con preocupación evidente. —Okay. ¡Ven aquí un segundo, quiero que conozcas a mi papá!—. Él la arrastró hacia la cocina, y ella se dio cuenta que habia un humano alli, ademas de Perla, que se encargaba de las compras. Él era fácilmente reconocible por las fotos que Steven les había mostrado, sin embargo era más pequeño de lo que esperaba, aproximadamente de su misma altura y para nada cerca de un Cuarzo. —Yellow, este es papá. ¡Papá, esta es Yellow!

—Hey—, dijo él con una sonrisa amigable. —Puedes llamarme Greg.

—Hey—, lo imitó secamente, haciendo una rápida reverencia. —Encantada de conocerte, Greg.

—Yo también—, dijo Greg, con una risa nerviosa. —No tienes que inclinarte sin embargo, sólo soy un tipo normal.

—Tienes un papel importante en la existencia de Steven y Rose Cuarzo claramente pensaba muy bien de ti. Sólo me pareció apropiado.

—Las reverencias están fuera de moda para los humanos de este país—, dijo Perla amablemente, apilando varios contenedores pequeños y colocándolos en el refrigerador. —Dar la mano sería lo más apropiado para conocer a alguien, creo.

—Ya veo—. Yellow levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba. —¿Qué debo hacer exactamente?

—Aquí, sólo con la derecha—, ofreció Greg, dando un paso adelante y extendiendo la propia.

Ella ofreció su mano derecha, observando fijamente mientras él la tomaba.

—Bien hecho, asi se hace—. Él la estrechó con un apretón gentil pero firme, y ella trató de devolver el gesto. —Ow, cuidado, tienes que ser suave con los humanos—, él se rió, sacudiendo su mano cuando ella lo liberó.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta que eres tan frágil—, dijo ella con desdén, abriendo y cerrando su puño. —Sólo soy una Perla, Rose Cuarzo debe haber sido extremadamente cuidadosa contigo.

Perla dejó escapar un bufido de risa, que rápidamente ocultó con una tos cuando hizo una seña a Steven para que la ayudara a desembalar la comida.

Yellow la observó, y luego se volvió hacia Greg, que no sabía si debía sentirse ofendido o no. —En fin, es un placer conocerte. ¿Este gesto puede utilizarse con cualquier persona?—, preguntó ella, sólo para aclarar.

—Más o menos—, dijo. —Así que...—, continuó él de forma incómoda cuando ella permaneció mirándolo. —¿Steven dijo que tu nombre es Yellow?

—No es mi nombre, es una designación para distinguirme de las otras Perlas aquí.

—Oh, si, seria un poco confuso tener a tres Perlas por aquí. ¿Cómo funciona eso en el Planeta Hogar?

—No es necesario en el Planeta Hogar—, dijo Yellow rotundamente, levantando el mentón. —Las gemas en realidad no hablan con las Perlas, sólo dan órdenes. La Perla a la que se dirigen es generalmente la que ellas poseen.

—Pero vamos a tener que inventar nombres para todo el mundo cuando vayamos al Planeta Hogar— interrumpió Steven. —O será muy confuso.

—¿Ir al Planeta Hogar?—, preguntó Greg alarmado. —Nadie ha dicho nada sobre ir al Planeta Hogar.

—Bueno, sería poco práctico organizar una rebelión desde otra galaxia—, dijo Yellow.

—Yo... Espera un segundo, alguien tiene que informarme de esto. Perla... Espera, ¿tu nombre aún es Perla?—, dijo él.

—Greg, nos hemos conocido desde hace casi dos décadas. Si quisiera ser llamada de otra forma además de Perla, incluso tú te habrías enterado a estas alturas. Pasame esas bolsas de allí, por favor.

Greg recogió las bolsas de plástico vacías dispersas sobre la mesada de la cocina y las entregó a Perla, que comenzó a plegarlas ordenadamente en cuadrados planos para guardarlas. —Okay, Perla regular. ¿Desde cuando las Gemas de Cristal están interesadas en regresar al Planeta Hogar?

Perla le lanzó una mirada de resignación. —No lo estamos. Llegamos a un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso con Yellow y Blue para ayudarlas a cambio de información y un par de manos adicionales para defender a tu planeta. Iremos o no iremos al Planeta Hogar, pero si lo hacemos, Steven se quedará aquí.

—¿Qué?—, protestó Steven. —¡No pueden dejarme aquí, quiero ayudar!

—Ya lo sé, Steven, pero...

El portal se activó y Blue caminó en la cocina, con una breve e incómoda sonrisa cuando ella notó que todos la observaban. —Hola. Lo siento por interrumpir.

—No te preocupes—, dijo Perla con un pequeño suspiro. —Blue, él es Greg.

—¡Oh, de las imágenes! Eres el... ¿papá humano de Steven? ¿El humano papá?

—Da igual—, dijo él tranquilamente. —¿Y tú eres el tercer miembro de la familia Perla?

—Um, ¿si?—, ella se rió con incertidumbre. —Puedes llamarme Blue. Encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente. ¿Perla me estaba diciendo que las dos son parte de una rebelión o algo asi?

—Somos el comienzo de una—, dijo Blue con alegría, acomodando un mechón de su cabello. —Es por eso que hemos venido a la Tierra, para que Perla pueda enseñarnos.

—¿Oh si? No sabia que ella era famosa.

—Creo que el término adecuado sería infame—, corrigió Perla, sin detener su tarea. —Las Gemas de Cristal son rebeldes, después de todo.

—Hey, aún es muy impresionante. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ustedes abandonaron el Planeta Hogar—, él aclaró su garganta. —Hablando del Planeta Hogar... ¿en serio van a regresar?—, le preguntó a Blue.

—Hay cientos de otras Perlas que no han escapado—, dijo Yellow antes que Blue pudiera responder. —No podemos huir y olvidarnos de ellas—. Ella lanzó una mirada hiriente a Perla, que la observó con ojos entrecerrados.

—Si esta dentro de nuestro poder cambiar sus circunstancias—, dijo Blue, mirando a Yellow. —Queremos hacer todo lo posible. Estamos aprendiendo de la mejor.

—Sí, supongo que es bueno que algunas Perlas por aquí conozcan sus límites.

—Para conocer tus límites, tienes que ponerlos a prueba.

—Oh, así que estar dispuesta a romperte en pedazos para impresionar a una gema que apenas conoces es sólo probar tus límites.

Blue se llenó de ira. —Al menos hago un esfuerzo por alguien aparte de mi.

—Es suficiente—, dijo Perla bruscamente. —Sea cual sea su problema, les agradeceria que ambas se abstengan de pelear frente a Steven.

Yellow, que estaba preparada para lanzar otra observación hiriente, cerró la boca al ver la expresión preocupada de Steven. —Lo siento.

Blue se negó rotundamente a mirarla, su atención fija en Perla. —Mis disculpas. ¿Te gustaría que te ayude con eso?—, ofreció ella, acercándose a las bolsas.

—No, creo que puedo ocuparme de esto sola—, dijo Perla rápidamente, apartando sus manos con demasiada rapidez.

Blue decayó un poco, pero se obligó a sonreír. —Muy bien. Voy a... salir a correr, supongo—. Ella hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta. —Fue un placer conocerte, Greg. Disculpen.

—Si, igualmente—, dijo él débilmente cuando ella se fue. —¿Están bien, chicas?—, preguntó a las otras dos.

—Bien— murmuró Yellow, rascando con suavidad su hombro izquierdo.

—Si—, dijo Perla con rapidez. Ella terminó de guardar las bolsas y cerró el armario de forma decisiva, gritando: "¡Amatista!"

La puerta del templo se abrió unos segundos después. —¿Sí?—, preguntó Amatista.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre poner toda esta basura en la cocina?

—Hey, me dijiste que tenia que ordenar todo eso, asi que lo hice.

—Si, pero no puedes guardar cosas como aceite de motor aquí... ¡No pertenece a una cocina! ¿Qué pasa si Steven lo come por accidente?

—Eh, no creo que eso pueda pasar—, dijo Steven.

—¡Nunca se puede ser muy cuidadoso!

—Okay, okay, cielos—, Amatista recogió en sus brazos todos los artículos ofensivos y los arrojó a su habitación. —¿Eso es todo?

—Sí—, ella suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. —¿Te importaría ir al granero con Steven y Yellow por un rato? Necesito ir a la ciudad y recoger unas cosas.

—Claro, me encanta el deber de Perla.

—¿El deber de Perla?—, preguntó Yellow, arrugando la nariz. —¿Así es como llamamos a esta extraña forma de supervisión a la que estamos confinadas?

—Sip—, dijo Amatista alegremente, —Vamos, prisionera. ¿Vienes, Steven?

—¡Si! ¡Adiós, papá! ¡Nos vemos luego!

—¡Adios, chico!

—No soy una prisionera—, dijo Yellow en voz baja.

—No, pero es divertido fastidiarte—, respondió Amatista, encabezando el camino a la puerta. —Nos vemos, P.

—Nos vemos—, gritó Perla. Una vez que se fueron, ella guardó las últimas cosas sobre la mesada y se volvió hacia Greg. —Lo estas tomando muy bien—, dijo.

—Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado a los gustos de comida raros de Amatista.

—Me refería a la rebelión—, dijo enfáticamente. —¿Cuanto te ha dicho Rose sobre las Perlas?

—Lo suficiente para saber que las cosas fueron muy difíciles para ti Planeta Hogar—, respondió Greg encogiéndose de hombros, con más seriedad. —No fueron muchos detalles... No era asunto mío, y ella no quería decirme la historia de tu vida sin preguntar.

Algo en los ojos de Perla se suavizó. —Ya veo—, ella miró el retrato de Rose en la pared. —No me hubiera molestado.

Greg le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—En serio—, insistió ella. —Bueno, me hubiera molestado en ese entonces, pero casi no es un secreto el propósito de las Perlas.

—¿Steven lo sabe?

—Si, desde hace aproximadamente dos meses. Hemos tenido una charla apropiada al respecto más recientemente—, ella se sentó, hizo un gesto a Greg para que hiciera lo mismo. —No voy a permitir que lo lastimen.

—Si, lo sé—, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Me preocupo por él a veces.

—Si—, Perla entrelazó los dedos. —Dicho esto, creo que tengo el deber de colaborar en esta rebelión. En caso que nos vayamos del planeta, dejaremos a Steven a tu cuidado.

—Perla...

—¿Qué?

—Mira, yo intento mantenerme al margen de estas cosas ya que nunca voy a entender todo, y estoy a favor de mantener a Steven a salvo, pero él esta creciendo. Él quiere protegerlas tanto como tú quieres protegerlo. No estoy diciendo que debes llevarlo contigo, pero... ustedes son parte de esta familia también, y el escudo de Rose les ha salvado la vida al menos una vez.

Perla se rió un poco. —Muchas más veces que eso—, ella vaciló. —Aunque no estoy de acuerdo, tenemos asuntos más urgentes que atender en este momento, así que no creo que valga la pena tener esta discusión ahora.

—¿Qué puede ser más urgente?

—Otra invasión probable del Planeta Hogar—, respondió, levantándose y colocando a la silla en su lugar. —Ahora, si no te importa, ¿puedes darme dinero para comprar un nuevo microondas para Steven?

—Uh, claro. ¿Qué pasó con el anterior?

—Lo despojamos de sus piezas.

—¿Otra vez?

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de inventos tontos que los humanos crean por pereza y que resultan ser increíblemente útiles.

—¿Estás tratando de distraerme de la inminente invasión extraterrestre con insultos hacia mi especie?

—No, tu especie por lo general logra distraerse de los fenómenos terribles muy bien sin mi ayuda.

Greg suspiró y le entregó unos veinte dólares de su billetera. —Tienes un punto. Intenta que dure un poco más esta vez.

—Lo haré, gracias—. Ella se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hey, ¿Perla?

—¿Si, Greg?—, preguntó, ligeramente exasperada cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Me alegra que estes aquí.

Perla se detuvo, sus dedos largos se enroscaron en los billetes en su mano. —Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—¿Por el dinero?—, bromeó él.

—Parcialmente—, respondió ella suavemente, guardandolos en su gema para su custodia y desviando sus ojos hacia el retrato de Rose otra vez. —Adiós, Greg—, dijo, atravesando la puerta.

—Adios, Perla—, gritó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 _Ok, creo que la pelea entre Blue y Yellow se veía venir. Era muy obvio que Blue estaba idolatrando demasiado a Perla y haciéndola sentir incómoda. Además que Yellow ya había demostrado su impaciencia con otras gemas, por ejemplo Peridot, y su preocupación por Blue (aunque no le admita en voz alta). Esperemos que se reconcilien pronto._

 _Por cierto, esta conversación entre Greg y Perla... ¡me encanta! Un gran deseo mío sería que el show muestre este tipo de interacciones entre estos dos personajes, y ver realmente cuánto a evolucionado la relación entre Greg y Perla._

 _Che, este fanfic ya tiene 26 reviews y 13 favs :O ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! ¡Saludos!_


	14. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 7

_¡Buenos días/noches! Uf, luego de traducir un capítulo de 11.000 palabras de otro fanfic, traducir esto fue muy relajante, la verdad xD En fin, cada vez son más los que leen este querido fanfic. ¿Quieren más? Tendrán más jaja_

 _En el capítulo anterior, descubrimos que Blue tiene un déficit en la visión. Yellow y ella tuvieron una discusión, ya que la Perla azul esta haciendo todo lo posible para impresionar a la Perla renegada, incluso perjudicando su salud. Luego las Perlas se encontraron con Greg por primera vez y hablaron sobre el futuro viaje al Planeta Hogar._

 _Ahora veamos cómo siguen las cosas..._

* * *

 **Capítulo** **7**

La inquietud de Blue crecía constantemente mientras los días pasaban. Fue suficiente para que ella apenas hablara con Yellow, pero Perla también había estado evitandola de forma notable en los últimos días, con excusas pobres para escapar de cualquier intento de conversación. Sin ninguna de ellas, ella comenzó a dirigirse a Garnet y Amatista, que habían aceptado ayudarla con un poco de entrenamiento adicional. Amatista, a pesar de la reacción instintiva que Blue aún sentía cuando le hablaba un Cuarzo, estaba cómoda con hablar o, más frecuentemente, sólo escuchar. Garnet, mientras tanto, le daba a Blue más espacio para hablar o pensar sin estar sola, y ella también apreciaba eso.

Ella alternaba su entrenamiento: las lecciones de Perla por la mañana y combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Garnet, Amatista o ambas por la tarde. Eso la dejaba agotada, pero estar cansada era mucho mejor que darse el tiempo para pensar en el hecho que ella era más que una carga para la Perla a quien siempre había admirado.

Sólo habían pasado cinco días desde su desacuerdo inicial con Yellow y unas semanas desde que ellas habían llegado, pero no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esto. No era algo que había estado esperando por todos esos años y aquí, acostada boca arriba, sin aliento por ser arrojada al suelo, Blue quería llorar. Ella no quería fallar a las Perlas que había dejado atrás o a las rotas que guardaba en su interior. Pero incluso la renegada no creía que ella tuviera la oportunidad de tener éxito con su rebelión silenciosa, ¿verdad?

 _Sólo una Perla_ no se había sentido tan real en milenios.

—Vamos a descansar—, dijo Garnet, ayudando a Blue a levantarse del suelo.

Ella se encontró de pie sin darse cuenta que estaba moviéndose. —Puedo continuar—, dijo Blue al instante. —Todavía es temprano.

—Parece que estuvieras a punto de explotar—, argumentó Amatista. —¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?

—No—, respondió con rapidez. —Estoy bien, en serio. Necesito ser más fuerte.

—También necesitas _relajarte_ —. La Cuarzo la tomó por los hombros y la sentó en la hierba. —Tomate un dia de descanso. Al menos trata de dormir.

—No estoy segura de cómo hacerlo—, dijo Blue. —Y no necesito descansar, necesito entrenar.

—Descansar es parte del entrenamiento—, dijo Garnet con firmeza mientras se unia a ellas.

Blue no queria decirle que estaba rotundamente equivocada, asi que observó sus piernas llenas de tierra, las pegó contra su cuerpo y enterró los dedos de los pies en la hierba.

—Lo estas haciendo muy bien—, dijo Garnet para levantar el ánimo.

—...No creo que lo esté haciendo muy bien—, murmuró. —Creo que debí quedarme en el Planeta Hogar.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—, exclamó Amatista. —En serio no quieres regresar allí, ¿verdad?

—N-No, no quiero—, susurró Blue, sus ojos clavados en sus rodillas. —Yo sólo... no estoy hecha para esto. Incluso Perla lo cree.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Has mejorado _mucho_!

—Y Perla no piensa eso—, agregó Garnet. —Las dos necesitan hablar.

—Estoy muy segura que ella esta evitandome—, dijo Blue con un hilo de voz, forzando una sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé.

De alguna forma, esa confirmación lo hacía más doloroso. —...¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

Garnet levantó la mano y la inclinó de atrás hacia adelante con un movimiento regular. —Ella sólo esta abrumada.

—¿Por mi?

—Por la forma en que la tratas.

Ella suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. —Entonces, Yellow tenía razón—. Ella cerró sus ojos. —¿Qué debería hacer?

Garnet colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —¿Quieres un consejo?

—Por favor.

—No tienes que esforzarte tanto.

—Si, no tienes que impresionarla—, dijo Amatista, encogiéndose de hombros. —Perla es _Perla_. Mientras no intentes algo loco, creo que seria muy dificil para ti hacerla enojar. Ella sólo asustada porque tú... bueno, la estas tratando como si ella no fuera una gema real.

—¿Qué?—, ella levantó la cabeza. —Eso no es...

—La estas colocando en un pedestal—, dijo Garnet con voz calma. —El respeto es una cosa, pero nunca serás capaz de comunicarte si siempre la estas presionando a un nivel tan alto. Ella siente que no puede ser _ella misma_ , sino sólo tu visión de ella.

La respiración de Blue era entrecortada, y ella asintió con rapidez. —Oh—, murmuró. —Eso... tiene sentido. Supongo que no me gustaría eso tampoco—. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Garnet, la pregunta estaba reflejada en sus ojos antes que pudiera decirla.

—Ve por ese camino y la encontraras—, dijo Garnet con una sonrisa, señalando.

—Gracias—, dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. —Voy... Voy a hacer las cosas bien.

—Lo sé.

* * *

—¿Perla?—, preguntó Blue, vacilante, a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Perla, sentada junto a un tocón de árbol rodeado de hierba verde y flores pequeñas, levantó la cabeza y la vio. —Oh, Blue, no te esperaba aquí.

—Lo siento. Garnet dijo que estabas aquí—. Ella avanzó unos pocos pasos. —¿Puedo acompañarte?

Perla asintió, sonriendo amablemente mientras le daba unas palmaditas al espacio a su lado.

—Gracias—. Blue se acercó, sentándose a treinta centímetros de distancia para su comodidad. —Um, es una vista hermosa.

—A Rose siempre le encantó—, agregó con una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa. Ella tocó con suavidad el tronco del árbol. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Ella estiró con nerviosismo el borde de su camisa, recordando su antigua falda y cómo nunca se sintió tan antinatural estirarla. —Quiero hablar...

Perla asintió, esperando.

—Quiero disculparme—, se corrigió, incapaz de hacer contacto visual. —Creo que te estoy haciendo sentir incomoda, y lo siento.

—¿Qué? No... Bueno, quiero decir, es verdad, pero...—. Perla se quedó sin palabras, sus manos hacian gestos nerviosos en el aire.

Blue tomó el riesgo de mirarla y luego se acurrucó sobre si misma, sus manos abrazaban firmemente sus piernas. —Lo siento—, dijo otra vez.

—En realidad no tienes que...

—Te he admirado por prácticamente toda mi vida. He contado historias sobre ti desde hace miles de años. Pasé todos los días tratando de obtener al menos una pizca de tu valor—. Su visión era más borrosa de lo habitual, y ella contuvo las lágrimas no deseadas. Ella quería hacer esto sin avergonzarse mucho más. —Ni siquiera puedo creer que realmente tuve la suerte de conocerte. Que estoy _aquí_ , que tú eres _real_.

—¿Eso es algo bueno?—, preguntó Perla en voz baja. —¿Que no soy sólo una historia?

—¿Qué?—, ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida. —Por supuesto que si, tú eres _mucho más_ , eres... Estas viva, y eres genial, mucho más de lo que esperaba—. Blue se detuvo, confundida. —Y te estoy incomodando otra vez—. Se mordió el labio.

—Blue...

Las palabras salieron de su boca en un intento vago y urgente de una explicación. —No estoy diciendo que creo que eres perfecta, y no estoy diciendo que deberías serlo, yo sólo... Me he esforzado _tanto_ para ser como tú. Y sé que no he sido yo misma, como dijo ella... No sé cómo hablar contigo y exagero las cosas en el entrenamiento... Sólo tenía miedo de que yo no fuera suficiente—. Ella se rió débilmente, sus ojos encendidos. —Pero sólo estoy empeorando las cosas, Yellow no ha hablado conmigo en _días_ y he sido horrible con ella y he sido horrible contigo sin darme cuenta y es miserable. Ya no sé qué más hacer y continuo arruinando las cosas...—. Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos, ahogando un sollozo. —No quiero que me odies. Por favor, no me odies.

—Oh—, dijo Perla suavemente, acercándose. —Por favor, no pienses eso—. Su mano se posó con suavidad sobre la espalda de Blue. —No te odio. Por supuesto que no te odio.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo y ella quería que se detuviera, ella no quería derrumbarse frente a Perla.

—No te odio—, repitió, y sus brazos lentamente envolvieron a Blue, una mano gentilmente enredada en su cabello y atrayendo a la Perla sollozante para que descansara junto a la estrella en su pecho, su mentón encima de su cabeza. —Lo siento por hacerte creer eso. Yo sólo... no estoy acostumbrada a que las personas me admiren, no de esa forma.

—Lo siento—, sollozó Blue. —Lo siento mucho, no tendrías que enfrentar todo esto, debería irme...

—Esta bien—, Perla sujetó su cabeza con fuerza. —Quedate—. Había algo maternal en su voz, un tono similar que ella utilizaba con Steven, y Blue se habría reído si fuera capaz de hacerlo a través de las lágrimas.

Sus manos se encontraron con la cinta en la cintura de Perla, y enredó sus dedos en ella con seguridad, tratando de mantener los pies en la tierra.

Y Perla, incómodamente inmóvil y en calma, le permitió llorar, derramar _algo_ que había reprimido en su interior por miles de años.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti—, susurró Perla junto a su cabello. —Has hecho mucho. Por favor, no sientas vergüenza de eso, o de esto.

Blue jadeó entrecortadamente y sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza. —Gra-Gracias—, susurró con la voz rota. —Yo...—. Ella no podía encontrar las palabras, pero Perla esperó pacientemente, todavia abrazandola. —He pasado tantos años sólo... transmitiendo un mensaje, y pensé que esa sería toda mi vida. Yo estaba tan, tan feliz de que _no lo fuera_ , que realmente logré conocerte en persona.— Blue se encogió. —Y no quería decepcionarte.

—Blue—, dijo amablemente, haciéndole levantar la cabeza. —Eres una de las gemas más valientes que he conocido. Y me siento honrada por ser una parte de tu historia, pero _tú_ eres quien logró llegar aquí, quien decidió dirigir una rebelión. Me encantaría ser una parte de eso, como una amiga y como una Gema de Cristal, pero no necesitas mi aprobación. Has hecho tu propio camino, y deberías estar orgullosa de eso.

Ella miró a Perla con los ojos muy abiertos, el calor inundaba su rostro. —¿En serio?—, balbuceó.

—En serio.

Blue se estremeció, y el peso sobre sus hombros pareció aligerarse. Soltó a Perla y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. —Gracias—, murmuró. —Creo que necesitaba esto.

Perla sonrió y extendió su mano para alisar su cabello revuelto, lo peinó y colocó la pinza de nuevo en su lugar. —De nada.

—¿P-Podemos comenzar otra vez, entonces? ¿Como amigas?

—Por supuesto.

Blue le dio una sonrisa pequeña, tentativa. —Okay.

Perla devolvió el gesto, luego la abrazó una vez más, brevemente. —Realmente no eres el desastre que pensabas que eras. Luego de ser tratada como un objeto por miles de años, tienes el derecho de cometer algunos errores.

—Gracias—, dijo.

—Muy bien—, dijo Perla, reorientando la conversación de manera poco elegante. —Ya que hemos solucionado tales problemas, ¿por qué no damos un paseo? Eso siempre me ayuda a despejar mi mente.

—Me parece genial—. Ella se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo de sus piernas.

Perla parecía aliviada. —Maravilloso. Hay un lindo camino por allí—. Ella guió a Blue por los campos y los arboles a su izquierda.

—Creo que tengo que realizar una última disculpa—. Blue suspiró cuando comenzaron a caminar, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Yellow?—, preguntó Perla, aunque ya lo sabia.

Ella asintió con cansancio. —Dije algunas cosas que no debía decir, aunque ella también lo hizo.

—¿Acerca de esto?

—Mayormente—. Ella acarició su gema con la punta de sus dedos, y luego sacudió la cabeza para desestimar sus pensamientos. —Entonces, ¿haces esto con frecuencia?—, preguntó.

—¿Caminar?—, Perla sonrió. —Cuando el tiempo lo permite. A Rose y a mí nos gustaba explorar juntas, antes, por lo tanto me ayuda a sentirme cerca de ella. Las otras vienen conmigo a veces, también.

—Nunca he estado segura—, comenzó de forma titubeante. —¿Ustedes dos eran... iguales? Yo sólo te vi una vez, y los informes carecían de detalles que consideré irrelevantes.

—Lo éramos—, respondió. —O intentamos serlo, entre todos los estigmas del Planeta Hogar contra tales cosas. Fue más fácil con el tiempo.

—¿Lo es?—, pensó Blue para si misma.

Perla no respondió, sólo siguió caminando a la par de Blue.

—Me acostumbré a estar sola—, dijo suavemente. —Porque así debía ser, y porque era más seguro para todos.

—Pensé que tú y Yellow...

—Somos un poco más que extrañas—, dijo ella, con un tono de amarga tristeza en su voz. —Ella solía tener miedo de mi. En realidad, probablemente aún tiene miedo—. Su garganta se sentía apretada. —Pero ella es la primera Perla en... en soñar junto a mi. Ella no es perfecta de ninguna forma, pero ella me hace sentir... No lo sé, ella sólo _creyó_ en mí, en mis acciones, y pensó que importaban. Las otras Perlas me escuchaban, pero ella me _respondía_. Ella no me abandonó.

—No creo que eso pueda considerarse sólo como "extrañas"—, dijo Perla suavemente cuando ella estaba segura que Blue había terminado de hablar.

—Tal vez no—. Blue inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo. —No sé cómo llamarlo—. Ella volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia Perla. —¿Cómo llamabas a Rose Cuarzo?

—No estoy segura de haber encontrado un nombre apropiado—, respondió. —Ni en el Planeta Hogar ni en la Tierra. Rose siempre insistió en que no se deben categorizar las relaciones... Son orgánicas, crecen y se desarrollan con el tiempo—. Perla se encogió de hombros con timidez. —No siempre estaba satisfecha con eso, pero tampoco sabía cómo nombrarlo. Ella era sólo "Rose". Eso en sí, era muy asombroso.

—Oh. Yo...me gusta. La parte de no categorizar. Estoy harta de ser categorizada.

—Suele ser bastante agotador a veces.

Ella miró de reojo, con una sonrisa tentativa. —He estado de pie junto a Diamante Azul por siglos y juro que lo más difícil que he hecho es contener la risa cuando ella me felicitaba por ser la Perla con el mejor comportamiento en el planeta.

Perla sonrió. —Debes haber cumplido tu papel muy bien.

—Tenia que hacerlo—, respondió rotundamente, rodando los ojos. —Por mis estrellas, la odiaba. Maldita estupida.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de la boca de Perla.

—¿Qué?—, preguntó Blue, nerviosa.

—Eres diferente cuando no estas tratando de halagarme. Por favor, habla con libertad—, agregó cuando Blue abrió su boca para disculparse. —Es refrescante, estar con otras Perlas luego de tanto tiempo.

—Si quieres a alguien para insultar a los Diamantes, Yellow es más creativa que yo. Ella es un poco asustadiza, todavia es nueva con la idea.

—Ella es muy admirable, por ir tan lejos con algo que acaba de aprender.

—Si—, dijo Blue con una leve sonrisa. —Ella lo es. Debería... Debería hablar con ella. Eso es lo mejor, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente.

—Lo haré, entonces—. Tocó su gema ligeramente. —Tienes razón, ella no es una extraña. No debería haber dicho eso. Ella es importante para mi.

Perla asintió, dejando que Blue tomara la delantera por un rato. La otra Perla corrió hacia adelante de forma esporádica, su atención capturada por una cosa o la otra, con un asombro que hacía tiempo que había superado pero recordaba con cariño.

Blue no podía reconocer todo lo que la Tierra le hacía sentir, pero sabía que le gustaba. Las cosas eran vivas aquí, y por lo tanto, ella también, a pesar de lo difícil que era. Los errores no significaban un castigo, podía decir lo que pensaba, y no importaba qué clase de gema eres. _Gema de Cristal_ era suficiente.

* * *

No fue hasta muy tarde, cuando ambas dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a casa, que Blue habló de nuevo. Ella estaba repleta de preguntas, tanto grandes como pequeñas, ahora que al fin sentía que podía hablar libremente, y ella no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Perla?

—¿Si?

Ella se mordió el labio, al fin reuniendo el coraje para preguntar acerca de la cosa más importante, la cosa que habia estado en su mente desde que se habían establecido en la Tierra. —...Tengo una pregunta.

—Voy a responder lo mejor posible.

Blue vaciló, juntó las manos delante de su pecho y luego las separó cuando se dio cuenta que había vuelto a caer en sus hábitos de las cortes. —He leído que los humanos siguen costumbres particulares cuando alguien muere?

—Ah, si, las tienen. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—M-Me estaba preguntando si... ¿si hay lugares designados para tales rituales?

—No estoy segura de entender, pero si, por lo general existen. ¿Por qué?

—¡Oh! Oh cielos, fue una pregunta muy extraña, ¿verdad? No quiero que reacciones mal por...—. Blue colocó una palma sobre su gema. —Hay... Tengo... Quiero enterrarlas de forma apropiada. Algunas de las Perlas que no sobrevivieron.

—¿Las has traído contigo?—, preguntó Perla sorprendida.

Ella asintió. —No quería que el Planeta Hogar se quedara con ellas.

—Eso es... Es muy noble de tu parte, aunque poco ortodoxo. ¿Cómo...?

—Aquí—, dijo, tocando su gema ligeramente con sus dedos.

Perla retrocedió de inmediato, el horror se extendía por su rostro mientras se detenía por completo. —¿ _Dentro_ de ti?

Blue dio un respingo. —¿Si?

—Al menos las encerraste en burbujas, ¿verdad?

—No, no sé cómo hacer eso.

—Liberalas _ahora mismo_ —, dijo Perla. —Por favor.

Ella lo hizo, con rapidez sacó la pequeña caja con los restos.

—¿Están todas aquí?—, exigió Perla, apenas mirando su contenido cuando la arrebató de las manos de Blue.

—Si.

—¿Estás absolutamente segura?

—Si, lo estoy, pero...—. Ella miró como una burbuja pálida envolvía la caja en las manos de Perla. —¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso?—, preguntó Perla, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro entre la burbuja y la gema de Blue. —¿Puedo...? ¿Te molestaria si envio esto al templo para su custodia?

Su reacción inicial fue decir sí, pero ella sabia que podia confiar en Perla (y las otras) para cuidarlas por un tiempo. —Adelante.

Perla tocó la burbuja, enviándola al templo. —Blue, mirame—, insistió ella, tomándola por los hombros. —¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado allí?

—N-No lo sé. Comencé a guardarlas hace... ¿tres mil años? Las guardaba cada vez que podía, no lo hice una unica vez.

— _Blue._

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estas molesta?

—¡Porque es un milagro que no estes corrompida ahora mismo?

— _¿Corrompida?_

—Tu gema no esta preparada para almacenar _otras gemas_ —, le dijo Perla, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. —No por mucho tiempo, y ciertamente no restos desprotegidos como esos. Yo accidentalmente coloqué un artefacto de gemas activo en la mia una vez, y sólo eso fue suficiente para enfermarme... ¡ _Has estado_ haciendo esto por miles de años! ¡¿Quién sabe qué clase de daño puede hacer?!

Blue bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, con una sensación de mareo. —No tenía idea—, susurró. —Es... ¿ _Voy_ a corromperme? ¿Qué me han hecho?—. Ella levantó sus manos temblorosas para cubrirse.

—Oh, mis estrellas, no estaba tratando de asustarte—, dijo Perla, colocando una mano gentilmente sobre la de Blue. —Si nada ha sucedido hasta ahora, estoy segura que estas bien. De todas formas, es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—No lo haré. No voy a hacerlo otra vez. Oh, mis estrellas—. Ella escondió su cara en sus manos. —Me siento tan tonta, _por supuesto_ que eso es innatural...

—Está bien—, dijo Perla dulcemente. —Esta bien, estabas haciendo lo que podías—. Ella esperó con paciencia hasta que Blue levantó la cabeza, todavia pálida. —En respuesta a tus consultas anteriores, si, puedo ayudarte a encontrar un lugar para enterrarlas.

—Gracias—, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y sólo para estar seguras, voy a llevarte a la fuente de Rose, para asegurarme que tu gema no necesita curación. ¿Esta bien?

—Por supuesto—. Ella dejó que Perla tomara la delantera, sus piernas temblaban. Siempre han habido ciertas constantes en su vida luego que ella aprendió sobre la rebelión. Ella hablaba a las otras Perlas sobre la renegada, ella escuchaba y recordaba lo que se decía en las cortes, se comportaba bien en todo momento para su propia seguridad, y rescataba los restos de sus hermanas cuando podía. Estas facetas, que había elegido para sí misma, formaban su existencia, eran las bases donde había construido su forma de autoconservación en un mundo peligroso. Había suficiente peligro en el exterior, ella nunca hubiera pensado que se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma con sus acciones.

¿Qué le _había hecho_ exactamente?

Blue corrió tras Perla, ansiosa por llegar a su destino. La hacia sentir vacía, no tener los restos allí, pero la idea de tenerlas allí otra vez la hacía sentirse enferma.

 _Hay tantas cosas que nadie les dice a las Perlas en el Planeta Hogar._

* * *

—Lo siento por asustarte—, se disculpó Perla de nuevo, ayudando a Blue a entrar en la fuente. —No había forma de que conocieras el peligro de eso.

—Debí saberlo, sin embargo. Y esta bien, me alegra saberlo ahora—. Blue se sumergió hasta el cuello, las puntas de su cabello se mojaban cuando rozaban el agua. —Mm, esto se siente bien.

—Claro que si—, dijo Perla con una pequeña sonrisa, hundiendo los dedos en la fuente y luego colocándolos en su frente. —¿Está ayudando?

Ella se tomó un momento para reflexionar la pregunta. —En realidad no—, dijo con tono de disculpa. Sus ojos miraron el agua, a Perla y a las hermosas plantas que las rodeaban. —Quiero decir, esta haciendo algo en mi visión, al menos. Siempre tiene la costumbre de ir y venir, y esto definitivamente esta mejorando el espectro. Pero...

—En realidad no esta solucionando nada—, finalizó Perla. —Lo siento. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Ella asintió agradecida, saliendo del agua y dejando que las últimas gotas se secaran en la luz del sol mientras se acercaba a la Perla en el borde. —Gracias por traerme aquí.

—De nada.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Creo que esta es la parte donde se supone que debo indicarte que ya lo has hecho.

Blue parpadeó, tomándose un momento para procesar antes de reírse, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de sus dedos. —Supongo que lo hice. De todos modos, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo conociste a Rose Cuarzo?

Perla se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Esa es una larga historia, y probablemente voy a terminar llorando si la cuento.

—Bueno, ya he llorado sobre ti, así que creo que esto puede igualar las cosas—, respondió suavemente. —Esta bien si no quieres, sin embargo.

—Tal vez en otro momento—, agregó amigablemente. —Estoy segura que Yellow estará interesada tambien, y me atreveria a decir que puede ser la hora de contarle a Steven también. Bien podría hacerlo una sola vez.

—Eso tiene sentido—. Blue golpeaba la piedra ligeramente con sus pies, pensativa. —Sabes, si estoy dañada...

—Oh, por favor, no te vuelvas paranoica con eso, yo no quería...

—No, no, no lo haré. Pero si estoy dañada... Y definitivamente esa puede ser la razón de por qué mis ojos están deficientes... ¿Tal vez es también por esa razón que yo no soy tan fuerte como tú y Yellow?

—La diferencia es insignificante, teniendo en cuenta tu habilidad con las armas, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Ella se ruborizó profundamente. —Um, gracias. Pero parece extraño, cuando todas somos Perlas...

—Sí, supongo que es posible—, dijo Perla cuidadosamente. —Alguna clase de declive lento, tal vez.

—Es extraño—, murmuró Blue, bajando la mirada. —Nunca sentí nada.

—Bueno, ellas no eran hostiles—, respondió. —Estoy segura que podrían haber hecho algo peor.

—¿Crees que ellas sabían que estaba intentando ayudar?

—Yo no diría eso—, dijo Perla. —Creo que, si algún atisbo de conciencia todavia existe alli, ellas debieron reconocer a una de su clase. Y una compañera Perla nunca es un enemigo.

—Ah. Entonces, espero que ese sea el caso—. Ella arrastró sus dedos sobre el borde liso de la fuente. —Voy a intentar tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

—Bien—, respondió Perla, levantando una ceja. —¿Eso significa que también estás de acuerdo con realizar un programa de entrenamiento menos drástico?

Blue se rió, avergonzada. —Si.

—Excelente—, Perla se puso de pie. —No esperes que sea menos exigente contigo, sin embargo. Aún eres capaz de hacer un entrenamiento de seis a ocho horas al dia, y estoy decidida a lograr que invoques un arma antes de hagamos una visita al Planeta Hogar.

—¿Hagamos?

—Soy la renegada original, ¿verdad? Alguien tiene que enseñarte cómo se hace.

Ella se levantó y dio un paso hacia adelante con rapidez, sonriendo ampliamente mientras estrechaba la mano de Perla por un breve momento. —Gracias.

—De nada—, respondió con una sonrisa. —Ahora vamos. Necesitas descansar por esta noche, pero me gustaría mostrarte algunas de las otras armas que tengo en mi colección. Vamos a modificar la práctica un poco mañana.

—¿Puedo probar otra cosa aparte de mi espada?

—No tienes que sonar tan entusiasmada.

—¿Puedo probar con _dos_ espadas?

—A veces tienes un extraño parecido a mí al comienzo de la rebelión.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¿Por qué no?

* * *

 _Quiero con todo mi corazón un fanart de la escena de Blue llorando y abrazada a Perla. AHORA._

 _Este capítulo tuvo una buena dosis de feels, como todo lo relacionado con Steven Universe. Pobre Blue, hay muchas cosas que aún debe saber. Por ejemplo, no comportarse como una fanática loca al hablar con Perla. Al final Yellow tenía razón._

 _Me gusto mucho eso de no categorizar. ¿Por qué todo tiene que tener una etiqueta? Es innecesario. No todo tiene que tener un nombre para entenderlo._

 _Por cierto, eso de la corrupción por llevar gemas en tu gema (valga la redundancia)... Da miedo. Mucho miedo. Blue básicamente estaba gestando una enfermedad sin saberlo. Esperemos que no haya efectos secundarios, además de la deficiencia en la visión._

 _En fin, sólo falta la reconciliación entre Yellow y Blue, que al parecer será en el proximo capitulo :D Paciencia, chicos, paciencia._

 _La paciencia es lo que me falta para esperar estos seis días antes del Steven Bomb 5. ¡Los spoilers nos invaden! ¡ENTREN EN PÁNICO! jaja_

 _¡Saludos!_


	15. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 8

_¡Buenos días/noches! La última actualización fue el 5 de mayo... Wow, eso es bastante tiempo. Pero por suerte, este es un capítulo largo. Así que no me maten, please ^^''_

 _En el capítulo anterior, Blue al fin comprendió que no puede colocar a Perla en un pedestal, sino tratarla como una igual. Tuvieron una charla, donde también Blue descubrió que guardar los resto de Perlas en su gema podía ser muy peligroso._

 _¡Ahora disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **8**

—¿Blue, tienes un momento?—, preguntó Perla, inclinada en el lateral de una de las torres de agua para poder ver a a la otra gema, quien estaba recostada tranquilamente en el agua poco profunda en el borde de la habitación.

Blue abrió los ojos a regañadientes y se colocó en una posición sentada. —¿Si?

—Ven aquí y dime lo que piensas de esto.

Ella sacudió su pelo mojado y dio un salto para unirse a Perla. —Estas son las espadas que utilizaste en la rebelión—, ella jadeó con placer, riendo de forma nerviosa mientras Perla se las entregaba.

—En realidad, no—, dijo Perla. —Estas espadas en particular fueron forjadas tiempo después, pero son la misma _clase_ de espada que poseía en ese entonces...

—¿Me dejaras utilizarlas?

—Pruebalas un poco primero, veamos si te parecen cómodas.

Blue hizo girar sus muñecas un poco, sintiendo el peso de las espadas. Ella se alejó unos pasos y cortó el aire con ellas, una a la vez. —Son perfectas—, decidió ella, blandiendolas hacía arriba y bajando para cortar una X en el aire.

—No hagas eso—, le dijo Perla, acercándose y arrebatando las espadas de sus manos.

—¿Esta mal?

—No, sólo es una forma terriblemente ineficaz de luchar.

—Pero lo has hecho—, protestó Blue, proyectando una pequeña imagen de Perla desde su gema.

Perla parpadeó ante la proyección, sus mejillas estaban azules por la vergüenza. —Bueno, si hubiera sabido que otra Perla iba a tratar de copiarme cinco mil años después...—, ella captó la mirada curiosa de Blue. —Estaba presumiendo—, admitió, sacudiendo una espada a través de la proyección hasta que Blue la hizo desaparecer.

—¿Presumiendo?—, preguntó Blue con una sonrisa.

—Si eres la única Perla renegada en la historia, lo habrías hecho también—, dijo nerviosa. —Mira, la primera impresión del Planeta Hogar fue que yo había sido robada por algún Cuarzo con grandes ideas. Quería que mi segunda impresión fuera un poco más memorable. Y _precisa_.

—Rose Cuarzo _no_ te ha robado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, no seas ridícula. En todo caso, _yo_ la he robado—. Ella se rió ante la expresión perpleja de Blue y le entregó las espadas de nuevo. —En fin, tomalas. Voy a buscar más para Yellow también, en caso de que ella quiera probar. Hmm, y tal vez podremos ver cómo manejan algunas dagas o...— Perla hizo una pausa mientras sacaba más de su colección para inspeccionarlas por posibles opciones. —Si, podemos probar con esto, esto, y _esto_ , debería ser suficiente para un dia. Blue, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Hm?—. Blue estaba metiendo una de sus espadas en la superficie del agua. —Estaba tratando de descubrir cómo funcionan. La espada la atraviesa, pero nosotras flotamos.

—No estamos flotando, esta diseñada para permanecer estable cuando una gema esta parada sobre ella.

—Oh, okay. Entonces si la suelto, ¿sólo va a atravesar el agua y caer?

—Por favor no, Amatista comenzará a quejarse de que estoy desordenando su desorden otra vez.

—¿Es posible para _nosotras_ caer a través de ella?

—Sólo si realmente lo intentas—, respondió Perla, retirando una última espada de su lugar y descartando el resto. —¿Ya has terminado?

—Oh, sí, lo siento—, Blue se rió. —Tu habitación es fascinante.

—Bueno, eres libre de venir cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no dejes caer mi colección en el agua para experimentar.

—Gracias—, dijo con una sonrisa. —No lo haré.

—Ahora, deja esas espadas; quiero que descanses por las próximas...—. Perla lo pensó un momento. —...Doce horas, por lo menos. Preferentemente hasta el comienzo del entrenamiento de mañana.

Blue guardó las espadas en su gema e hizo el saludo oficial de los Diamantes como respuesta. —Como ordene.

Perla la miró por un tiempo particularmente largo antes que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en sus labios. —Estoy comenzando a pensar que eres más rebelde de lo que yo era.

—Lo intento—, ella se rió. —Es más fácil actuar de esa forma cuando no tienes que pretender ser perfecta para los Diamantes.

— _Eso_ lo sé muy bien. En fin—, dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Tengo planes para la tarde, me temo. ¿Hay algo que necesites antes que me vaya?

—No, estoy bien—, respondió Blue, siguiéndola de regreso a la casa. —Voy a encontrar algo para hacer en la casa.

—Estoy segura que Steven te dará algo para hacer si te aburres—, dijo Perla.

—Oh, ¿Steven esta aquí? Pensé que él iba a ver a su amiga...

—Connie, sí, pero ella tiene un resfriado.

—¿Ella qué?

—Es una enfermedad poco importante que los humanos son propensos a tener. No es algo serio, pero tuvieron que cancelar sus planes.

Blue asintió, esperando a que la puerta se abra y luego entró. —Ella también esta entrenando, ¿verdad?

—Es verdad. Estoy segura que te la presentará muy pronto, ella estaba de vacaciones cuando tú llegaste y luego... Bueno, parece poco prudente invitarla a la casa cuando tú y Yellow están...

—Cierto.—, dijo Blue con culpabilidad. —Yo voy, um, voy a resolver eso.

—Estoy segura que lo harás—, dijo Perla amablemente. —Oh, y Steven me dijo que te gustaron esos extraños caramelos en palitos, así que coloque más encima de la nevera para ti.

—¡Oh!—, dijo ella, con la sorpresa y felicidad iluminando su rostro. —¿En serio?

—Bueno, no puedo garantizarte que sea un paquete _completo_ , pero le dije a Amatista que deje al menos la mitad para ti o de lo contrario organizare todas sus cosas.

Blue se rió. —Gracias, Perla—. Ella hizo una pausa por un momento, pensando. —Espera, ¿eso no sucedió antes de nuestra charla?

Un ligero rubor creció en sus mejillas. —Bueno, estaba preparándome para afrontar el problema por mi misma, y me pareció que sería una buena forma de empezar la conversación.

—El soborno es un táctica solida.

—¡No era un _soborno_!

—Bueno, gracias de todos modos—, dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Te veo más tarde?

—Nos vemos más tarde—, respondió Perla

Blue permaneció allí por un rato, luego saltó sobre el respaldo del sofá, y asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Steven mientras mantenía el equilibrio allí. —¿Steven?—, preguntó tentativamente. —¿Estas ocupado?

—¡Nop, sólo estoy mirando la televisión! ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh, estaba...

—¡Blue, _bajate_ del sofá, no puedes estar de pie sobre él!

Su rostro se ruborizó por la vergüenza y saltó, ingresando al desván y aterrizando con gracia. —¡Lo siento, Perla!

—Y se supone que debes _descansar_ —, gritó.

—Uups.

Steven se rió e hizo espacio a su lado para ella mientras Perla se dirigía al exterior.

—Si puedes sentarte en él—, susurró Blue. —¿Por qué no puedes pararte sobre él?

—Es importante ser civilizado—, respondió con un susurro

—¿Ser... qué?

—Es de mala educación.

—Oh—, dijo Blue, aún confundida. —Okay, no lo haré otra vez.

—No es un gran problema, sin embargo.

—Sus costumbres son muy confusas.

Steven se rió. —Esta bien, te acostumbraras a ellas.

Ella asintió.

—¿Así que necesitas algo, o sólo quieres ver _"El Bisturí"_ conmigo?

Blue miró la televisión e hizo una mueca. —¿Qué es _eso_?—. Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a Steven. —No, sólo tengo una pregunta.

—¡Okay!—. Él apagó la televisión con el control remoto.

—Entonces, bueno, sabes que Yellow y yo estamos...

—¿Peleadas?—, dijo Steven con cautela.

—Si, supongo.

—Si.

—¿Cual es la mejor forma de pedir disculpas?—, preguntó rápidamente.

—Hmm... hablar con ella, ¿supongo?—, respondió Steven encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sólo hablar?

Él asintió. —Quiero decir, puedes darle un regalo también, pero... ¿Creo que hablar por lo general ayuda mucho más?

—Tiene sentido—, dijo Blue en voz baja. —Sin embargo, no creo que _quiera_ hablar conmigo.

—¿En serio? Ella se preocupa por ti cuando no estás aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Es decir, ella no dice que esta preocupada, pero siempre pregunta si has regresado y hace una cara como esta... —. él hizo una mueca con su boca y frunció el ceño. —Y a veces ella inventa insultos pero no creo que lo haga con mala intención.

Blue se rió, luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se puso seria de nuevo. —Ella realmente se preocupa, ¿verdad?—, preguntó con suavidad.

—Aja—. Steven levantó la cabeza para verla con ojos escrutadores. —¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió con rapidez. —Estoy bien.

—Te ves muy cansada últimamente.

—Lo sé—, dijo Blue con timidez. —No voy a exagerar con el entrenamiento otra vez, sin embargo. Lo prometo.

—Okay—, dijo Steven, aliviado. —¿Quieres que te cure?

—¿Curarme?—, preguntó sin entender. —Oh—, comprendió por fin. —¿Tienes los poderes sanadores de Rose Cuarzo?

—¡Sip!

—En realidad ya he estado en su fuente, así que estoy bien. Gracias.

—De nada.—, dijo tranquilamente. —Puedes preguntarme siempre que lo necesites.

—Es muy amable de tu parte—, ella vaciló, observando la televisión mientras comenzaba a levantarse. —Puedes mirar tu show. Creo que voy a hacer... nada por un rato.

—Okay—, dijo Steven. —Puedes quedarte aquí y no hacer nada, si quieres.

—¿Eso estaría bien?

—¡Claro!—, sonrió. —Sólo podemos pasar el rato, no tenemos que hablar ni nada.

—Me parece genial—, respondió Blue, agradecida por la ofrecimiento de compañía. Ella se sentía agotada emocionalmente e incluso si no estaba lista para otra conversación, ella apreciaba el escape de tener que procesar sus pensamientos en soledad.

Steven continuó con su show y Blue regresó a su lugar anterior, estirando las piernas enfrente de ella y tocando los dedos de sus pies por un momento, luego los relajó y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y los bajó de nuevo. Se sentía un poco somnolienta, y no podía definir si se trataba de un cansancio físico o emocional. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y los presionó con la base de su palma brevemente antes de apartar el cabello suelto de su rostro sin ceder al agotamiento.

 _Estoy bien_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Estoy en la Tierra. Estoy a salvo. Estoy aprendiendo_. Ella podría resolver las cosas con Yellow mañana, cuando tuviera más energía para seguir adelante con esa conversación. Por ahora, sólo necesitaba relajarse. Era una idea muy extraña luego de no permitirse ningún tiempo libre en el transcurso de las últimas semanas.

Blue de forma vacilante se acomodó para poder mirar mejor la televisión, recostada sobre su estómago con las pantorrillas sobre el borde de la cama y su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. En realidad ella no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero luego de haber observado por casi una hora, ella comenzó a encontrarlo divertido. Ella tal vez no sabía mucho sobre humanos, pero todo lo que ocurría en la pantalla era tan innecesariamente dramático y sin sentido que terminó siendo agradable.

La Tierra era muy _interesante_.

Blue miró el programa con Steven hasta que él tuvo que ir a cenar y lo observó mientras calentaba en el microondas alguna clase de comida que no reconoció. Él la llevó hasta el desván y le ofreció un poco, pero ella lo rechazó cortésmente y en cambio fue a buscar uno de los chupetines **(piruletas, paletas, lollipops, etc, etc).** Quedaban aproximadamente unos tres cuartos del paquete y ella hizo una nota mental para agradecer a Amatista la próxima vez que la vea. Ella no le gustaba mucho la parte de la digestión al comer pero los sabores eran agradables, por lo tanto los dulces eran un buen compromiso.

Luego de unas horas más de episodios (era un maratón, le informó Steven), Perla apareció para decirle que era hora de ir a la cama.

—Aww, okay—, aceptó Steven a regañadientes. Él envió un mensaje de "buenas noches" a Connie y bajó las escaleras para cambiarse y cepillar sus dientes.

—No tienes que sentirte obligada a mirar—, dijo Perla, sentándose en un lado de la cama mientras lo observaba irse.

—Oh, no—, dijo Blue. —Me gusta, es divertido.

—¿Divertido?—, repitió Perla con desconfianza, mirándola con recelo. —Bien entonces—, dijo confundida. —Bueno, si quieres mirar a humanos ficticios cortando su piel y cambiar partes de sus cuerpos, siempre puedes ir a ver la televisión del granero, aunque puede que tengas que luchar con Peridot por los controles. Amatista tiene algunas televisiones en su habitación, pero no están conectadas al cable.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien. En realidad los cortes en la piel no fueron mi parte favorita. Fue un poco...—, ella arrugó la nariz. —Fue demasiado—, concluyó. —En fin, creo que voy a descansar sola por un rato.

—Eres bienvenida a usar mi habitación si quieres un poco de silencio, voy a ir al exterior con Garnet y Amatista para recoger algunas armas.

Blue asintió. —Gracias.

—No hay problema.

Steven regresó un momento después, vestido para dormir, y les dio a ambas un abrazo de buenas noches, Perla prometió transmitir el mensaje al resto de las Gemas de Cristal también.

Luego, Perla acompañó a Blue por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación, siguiendo a la otra Perla al interior y dejando que las puertas se cierren.

—Gracias—, dijo Blue otra vez. —Lo aprecio.

Perla asintió, sin moverse para salir. —¿Necesitas algo?

—No, gracias.

—Muy bien—. Ella vaciló. —¿Blue?

—¿Si?

—No sé si lo he dicho antes, pero gracias—, Perla sonrió débilmente. —Has mantenido ese recuerdo de la Renegada vivo para otras Perlas mucho después que yo me hubiera ido y mucho después de que fuera olvidado.

—Yo...—, su garganta se sentía apretada. —Hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Lo hiciste bien—, la mano de Perla apareció en su hombro. —Gracias por darles esperanzas.

—Gracias—, susurró, una sonrisa tímida se extendió lentamente por su rostro. —Voy a continuar con eso. ¿El entrenamiento será a la hora habitual mañana?

—Si estas dispuesta.

—Lo estaré.

—No habrá entrenamiento extra esta noche.

—Lo sé—, Blue se rió. —Ya se lo prometí a Steven tambien.

—Bien. Nos vemos en la mañana.

—Te veo en la mañana.

* * *

Ellas habían solucionado las cosas, Yellow lo sabía, por la manera diferente en que hablaban entre sí ahora, a pesar que sólo había captado algunos hilos de la conversación cuando se encontraron para ir a la arena. Ellas parecían más amigas ahora, con una clase de calor que se sentía diferente del que Yellow había compartido con Blue.

Sin embargo, ellas siempre habían sido amigas por las circunstancias, ¿verdad? La oportunidad de tener un aliado era extraño para una Perla en el Planeta Hogar, y era conveniente tener a alguien. Yellow no le gustaba particularmente ese pensamiento, pero continuaba en su mente de todas formas. Después de todo, si Blue tenía a Perla, a quien admiraba y respetaba, ella no seria de mucha utilidad para Yellow. No podía enorgullecerse de su pasado, y ambas lo sabían.

Dolia. Ella había estado enferma de preocupación por lo que Blue estaba haciéndose a sí misma y ahora que al parecer eso había terminado, ella debería sentirse mejor. Pero no era así. Ella sólo quería desactivar sus emociones para no tener que enfrentarlas. Tenía trabajo que hacer, tenia una obligación con las otras Perlas, y necesitaba mantener la concentración. Ella necesitaba ser algo mejor de lo que solía ser.

Todos los días después del entrenamiento, Yellow de inmediato se dirigió al granero, con la esperanza de que mantenerse ocupada la ayudaria a sentirse mejor. Pero incluso eso no le dio un respiro, con Peridot rondando y señalando cada uno de sus pequeños errores. Ambas estaban cada vez más frustradas con la otra, y aunque sentía una pequeña chispa de satisfacción cada vez que ella lograba aventajar a la técnica, a eso le seguía un terrible vacío al darse cuenta que ella era exactamente la Perla que Blue había dicho que era.

Por la noche, generalmente se retiraba a la habitación de Amatista, porque Amatista no era Blue, Perla, o Peridot, y ella era menos propensa que Garnet o Steven a involucrar a Yellow en una conversación sobre sentimientos . Amatista siempre estaba feliz de distraerla con varios elementos humanos esparcidos por su habitación, e incluso le había permitido a Yellow comenzar a reunir su propia (más organizada) pila de cosas inútiles para entretenerse en un rincón, cuando ella estaba cansada de la compañía. Estaba... bien. Le daba algo para hacer, y eso era importante.

El entrenamiento en sí era extraño, porque si ella no estaba hablando con Blue entonces se sentía como una tarea muy extraña y superficial compartida con dos gemas que apenas conocía. Ella no estaba segura de cómo iba a ser con Perla y Blue hablando más, pero no estaba ansiosa por saberlo tampoco. Ella disfrutaba el entrenamiento, pero deseaba que fuera algo que pudiera hacer por su cuenta.

Yellow siguió a las otras dos Perlas a la arena, tratando de no prestar a atencion a lo que fuera que estaban hablando.

 _Sólo aprende. Estás aquí para aprender. Cumple tu parte._

Luchar con dos armas al parecer estaba en la agenda de hoy y si Yellow no estuviera tan preocupada con sus propios pensamientos, ella probablemente estaría tan entusiasmada como Blue.

Como de costumbre, ella y Blue se sentaron y Perla permaneció de pie frente a ellas para demostrar qué deberían hacer.

—Hola—, dijo Blue en voz baja cuando se reunió con ella.

Yellow ocultó una pizca de sorpresa mientras sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado. —Veo que estás hablando conmigo otra vez.

—Yo estaba hablando contigo—, respondió Blue. —Tú me estabas evitando.

—No estas equivocada.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—, dijo Perla, ligeramente irritada por la falta de atención a su explicación.

—Lo siento—, dijo Blue al instante, observando por última vez a Yellow, extrañamente nerviosa.

—Muy bien. Hoy probaremos una serie de diferentes armas y sus respectivas técnicas para que las dos puedan ser expuestas a distintas formas de combate. Si hay una que encuentren interesante aparte de las espadas, estaré feliz de ayudarles a aprender lo mejor posible. ¿Entendido?

Ellas asintieron.

—Para empezar—, declaró Perla, entregando un par de espadas gemelas a Yellow mientras Blue retiraba un par similar de su gema. —Es necesario entender algunos conceptos básicos. La lucha con dos armas no es lo mismo que la lucha con una sola arma. Requiere una diligencia extrema, precisión y concentración.

—Si, eso suena increíblemente diferente de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora—, dijo Yellow en voz baja.

—Eso explicaría por qué tu sarcasmo es más refinado que tu técnica con la espada—, respondió Perla con facilidad.

Ella frunció el ceño y enderezó sus hombros.

—Como estaba diciendo, la lucha con dos armas tiene sus propios desafíos únicos—. Se aclaró la garganta. —La cosa más importante...—, continuó Perla. —Es ser capaz de usar ambas manos con el mismo grado de habilidad. Las gemas son naturalmente ambidiestras, pero podemos desarrollar una tendencia hacia una mano dominante. Si es así, será necesario corregir ese hábito.

Blue asintió. —Creo que hice eso por accidente.

—Si, tú tiendes a utilizar tu mano derecha, por lo que visto—. Ella volvió su atención a Yellow. —Y tú también, ¿verdad?

Yellow sacudió la cabeza. —No lo creo. Sólo he utilizado mi mano derecha porque es así como demuestras las cosas.

—Oh—, dijo Perla, sorprendida. —En ese caso, podrás adaptarte a esto más fácilmente. Blue, tal vez tendrás que hacer una cantidad _moderada_ de práctica adicional para acostumbrarte a esto.

Ella asintió. —Moderada. Entendido.

Perla se tomó los próximos minutos para demostrar los fundamentos básicos de su propia técnica de lucha con dos armas. —No tienen que hacerlo exactamente igual a mi—, les dijo. —Esto es sólo un punto de partida. Recuerden, una espada para defender, una para atacar. Pueden intercambiarlas y no sean tan predecibles. Va a ser difícil dividir su atención de esa forma al principio, pero van a acostumbrarse. ¿Quién quiere intentarlo primero?

Blue miró a Yellow. —Puedes ir primero, si quieres—, dijo cortésmente.

Yellow se encogió de hombros y se levantó, tratando de familiarizarse con ambas espadas. —¿Contra ti o uno de tus hologramas?—, preguntó a Perla.

—Contra mi. Mis hologramas no son lo suficientemente refinados para adaptarse a tu falta de experiencia, y prefiero que no te retires a tu gema por un error trivial.

—Si, eso estaría fuera de nuestros planes—, dijo Yellow secamente.

—¿Lista?—, la apresuró Perla, ocultando una sonrisa leve.

Ella asintió, acomodándose en la postura ya familiar. _Ataque y defensa. Izquierda y derecha. Concentrate_.

Perla esperó a que hiciera su primer movimiento, pero rápidamente comenzó con una serie de ataques refinados pero cuidadosos. Era más difícil de lo que parecía coordinar ambas manos en algo que en realidad era un método funcional de lucha, pero Yellow podía asegurar que su cuerpo estaba acostumbradose con cada golpe.

—Y detente—, declaró Perla cuando una de sus espadas quedó a unos pocos centímetros de la frente de Yellow. Ella dejó caer ambas manos en sus costados. —¿Autoevaluación?

—Necesito mejorar la coordinación—, dijo Yellow lentamente, relajándose y dando un paso hacia atrás. —Y no estaba haciendo un buen seguimiento con mis golpes en el comienzo.

—Si, pero lo has corregido con rapidez—, dijo Perla, complacida. —Además te recomiendo que mejores tus patrones de movimientos. Tiendes a ser muy predecible, y necesitar eliminar ese hábito. Blue probablemente podría ayudarte con eso.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí y solucionar eso—, ofreció Blue rápidamente. —¿Y tú podrías ayudarme con mi precision?

—Dije que voy a regresar de inmediato a trabajar en la nave—, dijo Yellow rotundamente.

—Oh. Okay. En otro momento entonces...

—Si, estoy segura que podremos organizar algo—, dijo Perla. —Blue, tu turno.

—Muy bien—. Ella recuperó su confianza vacilante otra vez y se acercó a Perla en el centro de la arena. —Estoy lista.

Yellow observó con fascinación desde el margen como ambas se enfrentaban. Blue era, como siempre, rápida con sus pies y experta en la ejecución de la técnica con las espadas, pero parecía un poco menos hábil con dos espadas. Luego de un momento, ella se dio cuenta de la razón y casi se rió en voz alta. Perla pareció notar que algo estaba mal también y de inmediato detuvo la pelea.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?—, preguntó con confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—, preguntó Blue.

—¿Qué fue todo...eso?—, Perla hizo un gesto vago con una mano.

Los ojos de Blue se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta. —¡Oh! Yo automaticamente...um... aprendí de memoria lo que has hecho y lo practique por si acaso, en el Planeta Hogar?

Perla la miró cada vez más incrédula. —¿Cuando has tenido tiempo para practicar?

—Bueno, cuando digo "practicar", quiero decir que sólo pensé mucho sobre eso y lo intenté varias veces sin espadas—, ella se sonrojó.

Perla no sabía si reír o no. —Bueno—, dijo al fin. —Para ser justos, es mejor que nada, pero en este momento...

—Lo sé, no puedo copiar—, dijo Blue. —En realidad no quería hacerlo. ¿Podemos intentarlo otra vez?

—Si—, aceptó Perla. —Pero esta vez sólo lucha como _tú_.

Ella asintió. —Lo haré.

El siguiente round aún no estaba a la altura de sus estándares habituales, pero se debía más a la novedad y la experimentación. Ella mantuvo la postura todo el tiempo y parecía comprender la técnica bastante bien a pesar de sus tropiezos.

El resto de la mañana se dedicaron a probar diversas armas, la mayoría de las cuales Yellow de inmediato descartó como posibles opciones. Algunas estaban bien, pero prefería mucho más la espada... ¿las dos espadas? Tendría que probarlas más a su debido tiempo.

Por ahora, sin embargo, era una distracción agradable.

* * *

Habría sido más fácil hablar con Yellow si la otra Perla no estuviera evitandola activamente, pero Blue estaba bastante frustrada en el final del entrenamiento como para perseguirla mientras se iban.

—Quiero hablar contigo—, dijo.

—Estoy ocupada...

—Por favor, Yellow. No me gusta esto.

La otra Perla apartó la mirada con brusquedad. —No voy a disculparme por mi opinion sobre tu comportamiento anterior.

—No quiero que lo hagas—, respondió Blue. — _Yo_ quiero pedir disculpas—. Ella siguió a Yellow mientras ella continuaba su camino lejos de la arena.

—¿Por qué?

—Por...¡Yellow, _escucha!_

Ella siguió caminando. —Estoy escuchando. ¿Por qué quieres disculparte?

—No debí decir lo que dije, no fue justo para ti...

—No tienes que pedir disculpas por decir la verdad—, interrumpió Yellow con frialdad.

Blue se detuvo bruscamente, tomando el brazo de Yellow y arrastrandola hacia atrás.

— _¿Qué?_ —, preguntó, con una leve vacilación ante el contacto.

—Esa no fue la _verdad_ , Yellow, sólo estaba descargando mi frustración porque estaba estresada y...—, su agarre vaciló mientras trataba sin éxito de hacer contacto visual con la otra Perla. —¿Tú... en realidad no crees...?

—¿Creer qué?—, preguntó Yellow. —¿Que sólo me preocupaba por mi misma? ¿Que pensaba que era mejor que las otras Perlas? Bueno, _es verdad_. Por lo tanto no hay que disculparse por nada, tenías razón. Ahora, si me disculpas...

—No lo haré.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a disculparte—. Ella se acercó más, casi nariz con nariz. —¡Quiero que aceptes mis disculpas, porque fue mi error decir eso!

—Pero _no estabas_ equivocada...

— _Lo estaba_.

Se observaron entre si hasta que, finalmente, Yellow sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió, bajando los ojos. —Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Yellow.

—Esta bien, Blue. No te preocupes por eso.

—Estoy preocupada por _ti_.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma—, dijo ella. —Soy bastante buena con eso, de todos modos—. Ella saltó sobre el portal y desapareció en una corriente de luz cegadora.

Blue la observó marcharse, apretando los puños. Ella quería ir tras ella, pero no estaba segura si eso seria algo bueno. —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca con todo?—, dijo, su voz viajando más lejos de lo que pretendía en el espacio abierto y vacío. Ella suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la pared, descendiendo un poco sobre la piedra fría. La insignia de los Diamante (la antigua, aquella que había sido borrada de la historia del Planeta Hogar) estaba impresa a su lado, la punta del diamante azul justo sobre su cabeza y el rosa rozando su brazo.

Ella deseaba destruir esos diamantes, y todo el dolor que aún infectaba el interior de ella y Yellow por su culpa

Blue se quedó allí por un largo rato, y luego cerró los ojos para recuperar la compostura antes de dirigirse a la casa.

Ella lo intentaría de nuevo mañana. Ella se esforzaria más. Yellow podía ser terca, pero Blue tenia cinco mil años de rebelión silenciosa en su haber y ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por un contratiempo.

* * *

El problema era que decirle a Blue que ella tenía trabajo que hacer, significaba que Yellow tenía que encontrar trabajo para hacer. Peridot podría continuar muy bien sin su ayuda por un par de horas, pero se sentiria como una cobarde si sólo desaparecía y se escapaba descaradamente de la conversación.

Yellow tomó el camino largo de regreso al granero y entró con un breve saludo, feliz de que la otra gema estuviera lo suficientemente ocupada para no importarle que tenía compañía. Se preparó para trabajar, con cuidado colocó sus herramientas a su lado y comenzó a trabajar en una parte de la terminal de computadora que con suerte, cuando estuviera reparada, les ofrecería algunos datos que ella había transferido de la nave original.

Ella y Peridot trabajaron en silencio por un tiempo, el único sonido era el zumbido de la maquinaria, y Yellow no estaba segura si era reconfortante o le recordaba demasiado a su antiguo entorno de trabajo.

Luego de un rato, Peridot se acercó, lanzando una sola mirada a Yellow antes de volver a situarse junto al microondas que estaba desarmando.

—Pásame eso—, dijo ella luego de un momento, sacudiendo una mano vagamente hacia ella.

Yellow pensó que se refería al destornillador, pero estaba un poco molesta por la manera en que la otra gema suponía que haría las cosas por ella, por lo tanto la ignoró deliberadamente la instrucción y continuó trabajando.

—¡Hey!—, Peridot se dio a vuelta. —Esa cosa. El lev... El destornillador o como se llame.

—Sé a lo que te refieres.

—¿Puedo utilizarlo entonces?

—Claro, no lo estoy usando.

Peridot gimió y a regañadientes se levantó para acercarse y tomar el destornillador. — _Muchas gracias_ por tu asistencia.

—El placer es mío.

La técnica la observó por un momento, luego se sentó junto a ella para examinar la maquinaria en la que estaba trabajando. —¿Has conectado el...?

—Si, lo hice.

—Y...

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, 5XG.

Los ojos de Peridot se ensombrecieron. —Bien—, ella observó por más tiempo. —Vas a tener que conectar esa parte también—, agregó, señalando. —De lo contrario, va a sobrecargarse.

—Voy a tener eso en cuenta—, respondió Yellow con frialdad.

La gema más pequeña la fulminó con la mirada. —¡Estoy tratando de ser amable aquí, al menos podrías escucharme!

—Y tú al menos podrías pretender que tengo una cierta medida de competencia.

— _¡Lo hago!_ Estoy permitiendote trabajar aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Me estas _permitiendo_?—, Yellow entrecerró los ojos. —No necesito tu permiso.

—No estaba diciendo...

—¡Hey chicas!—, la voz de Amatista se oyó en la puerta. —¡Si ya terminaron de discutir, les traje algo genial!

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada oscura y luego a regañadientes prestaron su atención a Amatista.

—¿Qué es?—, preguntó Peridot, levantando una ceja cuando vio todo lo que estaba llevando Amatista.

—¡Música!—, ella señaló un viejo reproductor de CD, que estaba en el fondo de una gran pila de objetos en sus brazos.

—¿Música?—, repitieron ambas al unísono.

—¡Si!

Peridot arrugó la nariz. —Aprecio el gesto, Amatista, pero...

—¡Vamos, será divertido, Peri!—, dejó caer la pila de CDs en el suelo. —Tengo un montón de basura en mi habitación. Oh, y mira esto, encontre algunas cosas viejas de Greg también.

—¿El Greg de Steven?—, preguntó Yellow con curiosidad, inclinada sobre la pila.

—Si, él solía ser una estrella de rock. O más bien, ¿él _intentaba_ ser una estrella de rock? ¡Y luego se enamoró de una roca y en cambio decidió quedarse aquí!

—Eso no tiene sentido, y creo que Rose Cuarzo estaría ofendida por ser llamada una roca—, dijo Yellow secamente.

—Nah, ella estaría bien con eso—, Amatista se rió. —Eh... vamos a ver... Una estrella de rock es alguien que es muy famoso por sus canciones y tiene mucho dinero. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—En su mayoría.

La Cuarzo sonrió y abrió una de las cajas de CD, sacando un disco. —Aquí, vamos a ver lo que piensan.

Yellow observó al reproductor zumbar mientras leia el disco. El sonido brotó unos segundos más tarde y ella se encogió. —¿Tiene que ser tan fuerte?—, preguntó por sobre la música.

Peridot se precipitó hacia el reproductor de CD e hizo girar una perilla lo más rápido posible, disminuyendo la música a un murmullo apenas audible. —No—, dijo. —Es sólo Amatista.

—Je, lo siento por eso—, Amatista lo elevó a un volumen normal otra vez.

 _…las estrellas y el polvo estelar y el espacio es mi único hogar..._

—¿Él canta sobre el espacio?—, preguntó Yellow, levantando las cejas.

—Si, le gustaba _mucho_ , incluso antes de conocer a Rose.

—Eso es... bizarro. Como la mayoría de las cosas aquí.

—Estamos de acuerdo en una cosa—, murmuró Peridot, luego gritó cuando Amatista la levantó sobre sus pies. —¿Qué estás haciendo?—, preguntó.

—Bailar—, respondió Amatista con una sonrisa, tomando las manos de Peridot y tratando de que se mueva siguiendo el ritmo. —Han estado encerradas aquí por dias, necesitan un descanso.

—Esta es una parte muy importante del pro... _¡Amatista!_ —, chilló, tropezando con sus propios pies y chocando contra la otra gema. —No sé qué clase de baile es este, pero no tengo idea de qué pasos están involucrados en él y no creo estar preparada para fusionarme con alguien en este momento...

—No estamos tratando de fusionarnos, sólo nos divertimos—, Amatista la estabilizó, las mantenía en movimiento. —¿Quieres unirte, Yellow?

—Paso.

—¡Okay, pero te lo estas perdiendo!—, Amatista hizo girar a Peridot en un circulo, riendo.

Peridot apenas mantuvo el equilibrio cuando Amatista la hizo girar y luego la soltó, para bailar con su estilo habitual. Peridot trató de imitarla, su rostro de color azul por la vergüenza mientras continuaba con sus movimientos.

Amatista chasqueó los dedos al ritmo de la música para ayudar y se acercó a Peridot. —Tienes que usar tus _caderas_ —, dijo, colocando sus manos suavemente a ambos lados de la cintura de Peridot. —Así y... ¡Si, liberate, allí vamos!—, ella dejó a Peridot a su suerte otra vez, moviendo su largo cabello hacia atrás. —¡Ya lo tienes, Peri!

Yellow observó divertida como las dos bailaban, incapaz de evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, mientras pensaba en que ella estaba en algún rincón oscuro del universo, escuchando a una especie orgánica cantar sobre el espacio, mientras una Peridot y una Amatista bailaban juntas sin pensarlo. Su vida era _extraña_ últimamente.

Y, sólo por un momento, Yellow deseó que Blue estuviera allí. Ella podría disfrutar de este tipo de cosas.

— _Y cuando entró al escenario..._ —, cantó Amatista, pretendiendo sostener un micrófono y luego se lo pasó a Peridot para la siguiente línea.

— _Oigo al universo decir mi nombre_ —, cantó, un poco fuera de tono.

— _¡Y en el fondo de mi corazón sé que no debo temer!_ —, finalizó Amatista con grandilocuencia. — _Y cuando por mi cabello sopla el viento solar..._ —, ella echó su cabello hacia atrás y luego comenzó a reír cuando Peridot automáticamente trató de imitarla, sin mucho éxito. Amatista tomó sus manos otra vez cuando parecía que estaba a punto de detenerse y la guió por unos cuantos pasos más mientras la canción se desvanecía, adoptando una pose al final. — _Soy sólo un cometa._

Peridot se rió un poco mientras se apartaba. —¿Todas sus canciones son así?

—Él es _Mr. Universe_ , P-dot, ¿qué esperabas?

—Los humanos son muy _extraños_.

—Vamos, sabes que te gusta—, dijo Amatista. —Quiero decir, por lo general no es mi estilo, pero tiene cierto encanto, ¿verdad?

—¿Es por eso que conoces todas las palabras?—, preguntó Peridot, riendo.

—No, es porque Rose lo reprodujo por años y nos volvió locas a todas. Oh, especialmente a Perla, sólo comienza a tararear los primeros versos y ella se enojara. Deberías probarlo—. Se volvió hacia Yellow. —Y hey, ¿no merecemos un aplauso?

Yellow sonrió y cumplió su deseo, aplaudiendo para ellas. Ella aún estaba poco acostumbrada a hacer tanto ruido por su cuenta.

—Gracias, gracias—, ella se rió, haciendo una reverencia. —¿Segura que no quieres intentarlo?

—Estoy segura.

—Aww, okay—, Amatista le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Tengo que reunirme con las otras, pero pueden quedarse con los Cds. Hay cosas buenas allí, incluso si no eres fan de Mr. Universe.

—Okay—, dijo Yellow. No le importaba la música, en realidad. Era extraña y la letra no tenía mucho sentido para ella, pero era un cambio drástico de las canciones ritualistas que conocía. Esta música en realidad significa algo, pertenecían a la persona que cantaba.

Peridot lo apagó cuando Amatista se fue, contenta con los sonidos mecánicos que por lo general la acompañaban en su trabajo, pero Yellow se acercó al cabo de unos minutos para encenderlo de nuevo, bajando un poco el volumen.

—¿Es realmente necesario?—, protestó Peridot.

—Sí—, respondió sucintamente. Era mejor que hablar y era mejor que perderse en el zumbido tranquilo de la maquinaria que le hacía recordar demasiado a la sala de control de Diamante Amarillo. E incluso si el concepto humano del universo era increíblemente distorsionado, era agradable escuchar algo esperanzador sobre eso. Por un minuto, ella podría disfrutar de sí misma, y eso era nuevo.

 _La vida en las estrellas sólo he conocido..._

No tenía tiempo para distraerse sin embargo, no cuando había cosas más importantes, y ella dejó que la música se deslizara por el aire a su alrededor y se desvaneciera en el ruido del fondo mientras ella trabajaba.

* * *

 _Y al parecer tendremos que esperar un poco más para leer la conversación definitiva entre Blue y Yellow. ¿Quien quiere que se reconcilien ya mismo? Pero al menos las cosas van muy bien con Perla y su entrenamiento con dos espadas._

 _Esta vez quiero dos dibujos: uno de Blue comiendo chupetines y otro de Amatista y Peridot bailando "I'm just a Comet". Que por cierto, es una canción espectacular, y me hace pensar por qué Greg no tuvo éxito con su carrera de músico. Pero al menos le sirvió para conquistar a Rose xD._

 ** _(Spoilers incoming)_**

 _¡CHICOS, VOLVIÓ LAPIS! *grito de fangirl* Y Alexandrite y Malachite pelearon, y vimos la isla de las sandías y otras ciudades en los alrededores de Beach City y detuvieron al Cluster, y aparecieron muchas Rubis ingenuas y también Zafiro y Ruby tuvieron momentos kawaiis y... Oh my god, me voy a morir. Demasiada emocion xD_

Oh, y Jasper también apareció... por 30 fucking segundos ¬¬

En fin, la serie esta cada vez mejor :D

¡Saludos!


	16. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 9

_¡Buenos días/noches! Ok, en verdad lo siento por tardar **tanto** en actualizar el fanfic. Estoy descuidando bastante mis traducciones en estos días. Tengo que cambiar eso, en serio :I_

 _En el capítulo anterior, vimos como Blue pasaba tiempo con Perla y Steven, y al mismo tiempo trató de solucionar su pelea con Yellow, cosa que no logró. Esta última intentó evitarla, con excusas de que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en el granero, además de distraerse con Amatista y Peridot y la música de Greg. Ambas probaron pelear con dos espadas, también._

Veamos si por fin pueden resolver las cosas entre ellas...

* * *

 **Capítulo** **9**

El día siguiente rápidamente se volvió una repetición del anterior.

Blue hizo múltiples intentos para hablar con Yellow otra vez y fue silenciada en varias ocasiones antes que pudiera decir más que unas pocas palabras. Yellow ni siquiera parecía enfadada con ella, y la hacía sentir peor y todo el proceso era más insoportable. Al menos podría tener algún tipo de conversación si ella estaba enojada, pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar a alguna parte con esta indiferencia falsa.

Luego del entrenamiento, regresó a la casa y se dejó caer en el sofá, cansada y frustrada.

—Hey, Blue—, dijo Amatista, entrando por la puerta principal. —¿P te hizo trabajar muy duro hoy?

—¡Oh, Amatista, hola! No, el entrenamiento estuvo bien.

—¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Ella no me escucha—, respondió, desanimada.

—¿Quién, Gota de Limón?

Blue se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirar a Amatista con confusión.

—Ya sabes, ¿la Nerd Nº3? ¿Tu complice en el crimen?

—¡Oh, te refieres a Yellow! Si—, ella ladeó la cabeza. —¿Por qué la llamas Gota de Limón?

—Porque necesitan unos apodos urgentemente. Voy a pensar en algo para ti también, no te preocupes.

—Yo... No estoy segura de entender.

—Sólo son otros nombres que inventas para las personas. Por lo general, es algo más corto, pero no puedo pensar en algo genial con "Yellow", asi que estoy tomando una licencia artística.

—No creo que ella lo aprecie mucho.

Amatista sonrió. —Eso es parte de la diversión, ¿verdad?—. Ella se acercó y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá. —Así que, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que la arrastre hasta aquí por ti?

—No, gracias—. Blue se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con los brazos entrecruzados encima de su cabeza. —Sólo debe quedarse entre nosotras. Voy a seguir intentando hasta que ella quiera escucharme.

—Ese es el espíritu—, dijo Amatista con pereza, estirándose. —Si quieres un plan B, conozco una buena trampa mortal donde puedes resolver todos tus sentimientos.

—Eso fue una broma, ¿verdad?—, preguntó ligeramente alarmada.

—Fue una broma—, confirmó. —Sucedió con Perla y Garnet una vez. Aquí en la Tierra, generalmente evitamos poner a nuestros amigos en trampas mortales.

Blue sonrió. —Bien.

—Eso no es algo que el Planeta Hogar _realmente_ hace, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué, trampas mortales?

—Si.

—Los Diamantes se _aburren_ a veces.

Amatista la miró, asustada.

—Eso... fue una broma—, dijo Blue con incomodidad.

—Lo siento, lo dijiste con una cara muy seria—, ella se rió. —Y el Planeta Hogar ya esta muy mal, así que no es algo improbable.

—Eso es justo—, respondió. —Me olvide que tú nunca has estado allí.

—Esta bien, tengo la sensación de que no me habría gustado mucho—, dijo Amatista ligeramente. —Entonces, ¿sólo vas a sentarte aquí todo el dia?

—No—, Blue suspiró. —Sólo estaba pensando. Cuando descanso luego del entrenamiento, me doy cuenta que realmente no sé qué hacer con mi tiempo libre. Y si lo aprovecho para intentar hablar con Yellow, sólo voy a terminar por molestarla.

—Bueno, _yo voy_ a sentarme aquí todo el dia, asi que eres libre de unirte.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer?—, preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si, pero si las hago ahora, Perla no tendra nada de qué quejarse.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte—, Blue se rió.

—Lo sé.

Ambas permanecieron en un silencio cómodo por unos minutos.

—Has estado hablando con Yellow, ¿verdad?—, preguntó Blue luego de un tiempo. —¿Ella... parece bien?

—Tiene cuatro tipos diferentes de nerviosismo—, dijo Amatista encogiéndose de hombros. —Como Perla, excepto que yo no la conozco desde hace miles de años, asi queeeee... no tengo idea, lo siento.

—Oh. Esta bien.

—Quiero decir, ¿supongo que el hecho de que ella prácticamente se encierra en el granero durante la mayor parte del día significa que _algo_ anda mal?

—Yo... No lo sé, honestamente—, admitió Blue. —Es decir, ella esta evitandome, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo desde el principio.

Amatista se rió. —Sí, solía pensar que era difícil apartar a _Peri_ de sus herramientas, pero ella esta a nuevo nivel.

Blue esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estarán bien—, agregó para tranquilizarla, tocando la parte superior de la cabeza de Blue. —Son un equipo.

—Un equipo—, repitió en voz baja. —Yo tampoco la conozco desde hace miles de años, sin embargo. No sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—Se supone que tienes que dejar de ser tan depresiva y seguir intentando hasta que algo funcione—, declaró Amatista. —Hey, vamos a salir y comprar una rosquilla o algo. Estás pensando demasiado.

—Gracias, pero no quiero comer una rosquilla...

—Entonces voy a comerla por ti.

—Pensé que sólo ibas a quedarte sentada aquí.

—Voy a hacerlo después. Comprarte una rosquilla que no vas a comer es mi nueva misión.

Blue se rió. —Eres el Cuarzo más extraño que he conocido.

—¿Si?—, ella se levantó. —Bueno, no eres la Perla más rara que he conocido, pero estas dentro del top 3. ¿Vienes?

—Si—, dijo, sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

—Vamos—, dijo Amatista, dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Si quieres, puedo contarte algunas historias divertidas sobre tu renegada favorita en el camino.

—Si _por favor_

* * *

Yellow decididamente estaba frustrada con _todo._

Había trabajado toda la noche, declinando las ofertas de las cuatro Gemas de Cristal originales de regresar a la casa y descansar. Peridot realmente no se lo había preguntado, pero ella había anunciado en voz muy alta que iba a "continuar su investigación de la Tierra por unas horas" y desapareció hasta el amanecer. Blue, mientras tanto, seguía tratando de acercarse a ella de nuevo, inventaba excusas para entrar y dejar suministros durante toda la tarde y bien entrada la noche. Luego de un tiempo, estaba claro que se había quedado sin ideas, por lo tanto ella sólo aparecia con las manos vacías y se quedaba de pie tercamente cerca de la entrada del granero tratando de disculparse, mientras Yellow continuaba trabajando. Ella era persistente en el entrenamiento también, pero Yellow se retiraba con rapidez para que no pudiera acorralarla y conversar otra vez.

Yellow había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos días trabajando en la reconfiguración de algunos sistemas de la nave, con la esperanza de mejorar el motor de curvatura, pero se encontraba con obstáculos porque ella en realidad no había _observado_ este tipo de trabajo. Ella sabía los componentes y sabía cómo debía lucir el resultado final, pero estaba omitiendo algunos pasos en el camino. Era frustrante, pero se las arreglaba lo mejor posible por su cuenta. No iba a pedir ayuda a Peridot y reconocer que ella, de hecho, tenía un conocimiento de la tecnología _levemente_ superior al de Yellow. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil probar que ella era inútil, sin admitir que no podía hacer algo tan simple.

Sin embargo, ella rápidamente reconsideró su designación de la tarea como "simple" cuando de forma accidental no pudo alinear dos componentes y provocó una explosión menor pero aún así bastante fuerte. El ruido y la expulsión de humo resultante la sobresaltaron mucho, y le tomó un segundo para ordenar sus pensamientos y apagar todo con rapidez, el metal caliente quemaba su mano mientras retiraba la pieza ofensiva.

—¿Qué has hecho?—, preguntó Peridot, sacudiendo sus manos violentamente para disipar el humo mientras se acercaba. —Es mejor que no sea el convertidor de energía, tomaría una eternidad rehacer uno con los materiales de la Tierra.

—No fue el convertidor—, Yellow se arrastró fuera de la sala de máquinas, limpiando el hollín de su rostro con una mano. —Algunas conexiones se frieron, eso es todo. Puedo repararlo.

—¿Estás segura?—, preguntó con escepticismo.

—Si.

—Puedo hacerme cargo—, ofreció. -He trabajado con motores como estos miles de veces.

—Dije que puedo hacerlo—, afirmó Yellow. —No necesito tu ayuda.

Peridot frunció el ceño. —¡Casi volaste toda la nave justo ahora!

—No, no lo hice. Y sé cómo repararlo, asi que no es un problema.

—¡Nunca has hecho esto, literalmente!—, dijo con exasperación. —He sido una técnica desde el dia que fui creada y tú acabas de empezar, asi que dejame manejar esta parte del...

Yellow se rió con aspereza. —Por supuesto, todo se reduce a esto.

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres una Peridot, yo soy una Perla, así es como _funciona_ —, dijo burlonamente. —Sé cómo piensan las gemas como tú.

—No estamos en el Planeta Hogar—, replicó Peridot. —¡Sé que no funciona de esa forma aquí! Sólo estoy diciendo que no tienes la experiencia.

—Soy una técnica tanto como tú—, replicó, odiando que no podía refutar esa declaración. —Y en caso que lo hayas olvidado, fui _yo_ quien voló esta cosa hasta aquí.

—¡Tuviste suerte de llegar aquí; si hubieras viajado más lejos, la bobina factorial se habría quemado y tú y la otra serían basura espacial en este momento!

—Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad?—, ella avanzó un paso, sintiendo placer por ser significativamente más alta que la otra gema. —¿Qué, en serio es tan humillante ver que cualquier Perla común puede hacer tu trabajo?

Peridot se paralizó, con su mirada fija en ella.

—Puedes decir que eres una Gema de Cristal todo lo que quieras, 5XG, pero aún piensas como cualquier otra Peridot en el Planeta Hogar.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!—, dijo con furia. —¡ _Soy_ una Gema de Cristal! ¡He desertado!

—¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a merecer mi respeto?—, se burló. —No estoy dispuesta a confiar en una gema que no piensa dos veces en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? ¡El Planeta Hogar iba a venir aquí de todas formas!

—¡No estoy hablando de eso!—, Yellow avanzó otro paso.

—¿Entonces _qué_?

—¡Hablar con Diamante Amarillo de esa forma, pudo provocar que me _destruyan_! ¿Quién crees que tuvo que enfrentarse con ella luego de que haya finalizado la llamada?

—Yo...—, Peridot vaciló. —No estaba pensando en eso...

—Por supuesto que no estabas pensando en eso. Nadie piensa en las Perlas.

—No debió ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Le gustas a Diamante Amarillo, has estado junto a ella desde que yo fui creada...

—No, no es verdad—, dijo en voz baja, retrocediendo un paso. De pronto se sentía muy, muy pequeña.

—¿Qué?

—No estaba junto a ella cuando tú fuiste creada. Esa era la Perla anterior a mi-. Ella no debería estar tan sorprendida, estaba muy segura de que la única cosa que era remotamente única sobre ella, era que solía cerrar la boca más que su predecesora.

—Oh—, Peridot pareció darse cuenta que había cometido un error. —Lo siento, ¿ustedes...lucen similar?

—Somos _idénticas_ —, replicó Yellow. —Luzco como todas las demás Perlas que ella ha tenido, y probablemente me veo idéntica a la Perla con la que me ha reemplazado. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso?—, preguntó. Levantó un brazo, lo cruzó sobre su gema de manera protectora, como si eso le diera alguna clase de auto-confianza. —¿Sabes cuánto tuve que luchar por cada pequeño pedazo de reconocimiento, para probar que no podía ser reemplazada? ¿Tienes idea de _cómo_ se siente ser tan desechable?

—Yo...

—¡He luchado cada minuto de mi existencia para permanecer útil y con vida, y las gemas como tú nunca tienen en cuenta eso!

—¡No sabía eso antes, pero lo sé _ahora_!—, dijo Peridot con frustración. —¡Estoy aprendiendo! Estoy tratando de que esto funcione. No sé qué es lo que quieres.

—¡Quiero que dejes de actuar como si yo no pudiera hacer nada! ¡Sólo pretende que valgo algo, aunque sea una vez!

Yellow de pronto fue muy consciente del silencio absoluto que las rodeaba. El color desapareció de su rostro, y una sensación de malestar se apoderó de ella mientras retrocedía un paso, y luego otro.

Peridot se había paralizado, sus ojos la miraban con ansiedad, como si tuviera temor de que ella se rompiera. —Tú...

Yellow giró sobre sus talones y corrió, la humillación la inundaba. ¿Por qué ella siquiera...? Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba...

Ella casi se tropezó con Garnet al salir y se desvió bruscamente para evitar una colisión, negándose a parar.

—Yellow—, comenzó Garnet, la preocupación era evidente en su voz mientras empezaba a seguirla.

—Dejame sola—. Ella se obligó a decir esas palabras, sintiendo repugnancia en el interior por lo patéticamente débiles que sonaban.

Garnet había extendido una mano como si quisiera detenerla, pero la dejó caer. —Debes ir a la casa—, dijo al fin. —No hay nadie allí ahora.

Yellow asintió y se alejó tan rapido como pudo.

Ella, de alguna manera, se obligó a recorrer todo el camino hasta allí.

Sus manos temblaban mucho, y apenas podía abrir la puerta. Se sentía como si fuera a desintegrarse, era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

 _Lamentable._

Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, apretaron el dobladillo de su camisa mientras subía las escaleras, se aferraron a sus hombros mientras ella se hacía un ovillo en un rincón, dejaron leves marcas en su piel.

 _Haz que pare, haz que pare, controlate._

No fue su intención que esto suceda, ella sólo estaba tratando de cumplir su parte y ser útil, pero _no lo fue_ y... Y fue por esa razón que ella había perdido el control de esta forma la ultima vez, ¿verdad?

 _Defectuosa_ , pensó, sus palmas presionaban con fuerza su gema y sin aliviar para nada el temor y la paranoia que la rodeaban. Se acurrucó más en el rincón y mantuvo los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos. Sabía que si los cerraba, sólo vería a su anterior dueña cernirse sobre ella, escucharía un _deberias conseguir una nueva_ y un _tal vez_ , y ella se negaba a concederle siquiera ese pequeño milímetro de control. Eso no iba a suceder otra vez. Aquí no.

* * *

—Blue.

Blue miró para atrás por encima de su hombro, despertando de su estado de pseudo-meditación que trataba de utilizar para invocar su arma. Ella no se había sentido muy bien por no hacer _nada_ en toda la tarde. —¿Garnet?

La otra gema se acercó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —Tienes que hablar con Yellow.

—¿Por qué?—, preguntó confundida. —Quiero decir, lo he intentado y _quiero_ hacerlo, pero...

—Sólo ve—, dijo Garnet. —Ella esta en la casa. Le diré a Perla adónde has ido.

La preocupación creció en su pecho. —Gracias—, dijo rápidamente, levantándose.

Blue corrió en dirección a la casa. Parecía estar vacía cuando llegó, y gritó "¡Yellow!" un par de veces antes de abrir todas las puertas para buscarla. Al fin, ella encontró a la otra Perla acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación de Steven, metida entre el armario y la pared con sus dedos clavados en sus hombros.

—Sólo soy yo—, dijo suavemente, recordaba muy bien la última vez que ella había encontrado a Yellow asi y le había mostrado sus proyecciones por primera vez.

Los ojos de Yellow se posaron en ella y luego se desviaron otra vez.

—¿Estás bien?—, preguntó Blue, cayendo de rodillas.

No respondió, sus hombros se alzaron más, para casi encogerse de hombros.

—¿Queres que me quede, o debería irme?—. No quería decidir por ella, si sabía algo era que Yellow necesitaba sentir que tenía cierto grado de control.

—Quédate—, dijo en voz baja.

Blue sonrió débilmente y movió el armario lo suficiente para poder arrastrarse al lado de Yellow. Levantó las rodillas, para dejar un poco de espacio entre ellas. —Okay. Puedes decirme que me vaya cuando quieras.

Yellow apenas asintió , sin mirarla. Sus manos temblaban, era la única señal de sus emociones que traicionaba su expresión por lo demás perfectamente neutra.

—Okay—, dijo Blue otra vez. Dejó que su gema emitiera un resplandor suave, proyectando recuerdos recientes y familiares de estrellas y planetas que habían visto en su camino a la Tierra.

Yellow observó en silencio por un minuto, apretando su mandíbula. —No tienes que hacer esto—, dijo al fin, su voz áspera en los bordes.

Blue le dio una mirada particularmente intensa que no habría sido capaz de interpretar incluso si hubiera estado en su mejor estado mental. —Estoy tratando de ayudar.

Ella giró la cabeza para otro lado. —No hiciste eso la última vez.

—Porque la ultima vez estabas en un pasillo, afuera de una reunión de Diamantes, tonta-, dijo Blue con exasperación, finalizando la proyección. —Mi prioridad era mantenerte con vida, no ser amable contigo.

Yellow se rió débilmente. —¿Así que llamarme tonta es tu forma de ser amable?

—Por lo general eres muy buena respondiendo con insultos, así que si—, Blue extendió una mano y suavemente apartó las manos de Yellow de sus hombros, con cuidado de no tocar su gema. —¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que ocurrió?

—No—. Ella alejó las manos de Blue y las entrelazó con firmeza sobre su regazo.

Ella vaciló, sin saber qué hacer cuando se hizo el silencio a su alrededor. —Lo siento—, dijo en voz baja.

—Deja de disculparte.

—Yellow...

—No es necesario.

—Te he extrañado—, dijo Blue, su voz suave e insegura.

—No tienes que hacer esto—, repitió, sus hombros se tensaron.

—¿Por qué no?—, preguntó indignada. —Eres mi amiga.

—¡Basta!—, protestó. —¡No tienes que decir eso! ¡Lo entiendo, soy terrible, y lo siento por quedarte atrapada conmigo en lugar de con una mejor Perla!

Blue la miró impactada por un momento luego del ataque de cólera. —Eso no es...

Yellow miró sus manos temblorosas, frunció el ceño. —Lo siento—, repitió en voz baja. —Lo siento.

Blue se acercó vacilante, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su brazo brevemente antes de traerla más cerca. —Por las estrellas, Yellow—, susurró. —¿En eso estabas pensando?—, ella la apretó suavemente. —No estoy atrapada contigo, yo _elegí_ quedarme contigo.

—Si, porque había un centenar de otras Perlas listas para desertar contigo en cualquier momento—, murmuró.

—Yellow, _en serio_ —, ella suspiró. —¿Crees que yo no tenía posibilidades de escapar antes? ¿De empezar algo?—. Ella presionó la espalda de Yellow con la palma de su mano y cerró los dedos lentamente. —Necesitaba a alguien que me diera un empujón.

Ella no respondió, permaneció inmóvil.

—No eres terrible. En todo caso, has sido buena conmigo. Lo siento—, dijo Blue suavemente. —Me conmueve, la forma en que siempre actúas. Pero esa fue tu estrategia para sobrellevar una situación realmente horrible, y no puedo culparte por eso, no del todo.

—Deberías.

— _No_ —, ella vaciló. —Y sé que estabas preocupada por mi antes. Habría hecho lo mismo si fuera tú.

Ella se encogió un poco. —Puedo cuidarme sola—, murmuró bruscamente. —Estoy acostumbrada a eso.

Blue se mordió el labio y atrajo a Yellow lo más cerca que podía. —Yo también—, murmuró. —Pero ya no tenemos que hacer todo solas. No creo que _podamos_ —. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, la nariz pegada al cabello despeinado de Yellow. —Y si vamos a regresar al Planeta Hogar y luchar, entonces quiero que sepas que te cubriré la espalda. Todos lo haremos.

Yellow lentamente levantó un brazo para aferrarse a ella. —Eres demasiado sentimental para una Perla—, susurró. —Alguien tiene que cubrir tu espalda también.

—Lo sé.

Ella levantó la cabeza, apartándose para mirar con determinación a los ojos de Blue. —Realmente vas a quedarte atrapada conmigo entonces.

—Perfecto—, Blue sonrió, trazando con un dedo alrededor de la gema de Yellow sin tocarla. —¿Estamos bien?

—Si—, dijo, tomando la mano de Blue y apretandola de forma segura.

—Bien—. Ella pasó un pulgar sobre sus nudillos suavemente. —¿Aceptas mis disculpas esta vez?

—¿Todavía estás obsesionada con eso?

—Si. Quiero que lo digas.

—Las acepto—, dijo Yellow, se notaba una exasperación leve en su voz. —Estas perdonada. ¿Satisfecha?

Blue se rió, asintió y apretó su mano suavemente. —Gracias.

—Gracias _a ti_ —, dijo con honestidad, bajando los ojos.

—Por supuesto—, respondió Blue con seriedad. —¿Quieres un tiempo a solas ahora, o prefieres que me quede?

—Si estas ocupada, puedes...

—Voy a quedarme—, dijo al instante. —Sólo estaba comprobando.

—Gracias—. Yellow lentamente cubrió los dedos de Blue con su otra mano, para detener sus movimientos pequeños y repetitivos. —Yo...—. Se interrumpió cuando captó movimiento en la puerta, así que cerró la boca.

—Lo siento, no quería entrometerme—, dijo Perla subiendo las escaleras. —Todos estaban preocupados, y me ofrecí para ir a verlas antes que todos decidieran venir—. Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en ellas. —¿Debo decirles que están bien?

—Si, por favor—, dijo Blue. —¿Estaría bien que nos tomemos el resto del dia libre?

—Creo que eso es posible—, respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Necesitan algo?

—Estamos bien—, dijo Yellow antes que Blue pudiera responder. —Y...gracias. Lo siento por hacer una escena.

—No eres la primera en hacerlo—, dijo Perla irónicamente. —Voy a darles privacidad—, continuó. —Si necesitan algo más tarde, no duden en buscarnos.

—Gracias—, repitió Blue, observó a Perla irse y esperó a que la puerta se cierre de nuevo. Una vez que estaban solas, ella abrazó a Yellow una vez más. —En fin, estoy aquí—, dijo simplemente, pasando una mano por su espalda. —Donde quieras que yo este.

Yellow asintió. Todavía se sentía alterada, pero los suaves consuelos de Blue calmaban sus nervios gradualmente. —Lo siento—, murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que sea que merezca una disculpa.

Blue se rió levemente, colocó una mano en el cabello de Yellow. —Agradeceria una por el comentario de "Perla ornamental"

—Cierto. Por eso, entonces—. Yellow hizo una pausa, luego agregó un "Lo siento" apropiado.

—No me importa que lo digas—, dijo Blue. —Porque es verdad. Pero prefiero que no sea usado como un insulto.

Ella asintió. —Lo entiendo. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Okay—, Blue la liberó, sintiendo que debía tener un poco de espacio. —Gracias. Y gracias por preocuparte por mí, incluso si lo comunicaste realmente mal.

—Seguro—. Ella mantenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de Blue, dándoles un tirón inseguro. —¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

Blue asintió, poniéndose de pie. —¿Donde?

—No importa.

—Creo que conozco un buen lugar para observar las estrellas, si estas dispuesta a caminar.

—Si no lo estuviera, estaría preocupada seriamente por la capacidad de Perla para entrenar a alguien—, respondió Yellow con una sonrisa.

—Entonces voy a dejar una nota—, Blue retiró un bolígrafo y papel de su gema, escribió un mensaje rápido. Lo dejó caer en la mesa central cuando salieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

El paseo fue agradable, y le dio a Yellow una oportunidad para calmarse. Supo casi de inmediato a dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pero le permitió a Blue liderar la marcha y que hiciera sus pequeños desvíos, tirando de la mano de Yellow cuando algo le llamaba la atención.

Ambas eventualmente terminaron en el lugar donde habían aterrizado la primera vez y automáticamente se sentaron en la hierba, hombro con hombro mientras los últimos vestigios de la luz solar desparecian en el horizonte.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio, Yellow habló. —Yo tambien te extrañe. No debí evitarte.

—Esta bien. Si peleamos de nuevo, sabremos qué _no_ hacer.

Ella se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me evitabas?—, preguntó Blue con más seriedad. —Quiero decir, además de lo obvio.

Yellow se encogió de hombros. —Hábito de Perla—, ella se arriesgó a lanzarle una mirada de reojo. —O más bien... un hábito de la Perla de Diamante Amarillo, supongo. Si no haces todo bien la primera vez...

—Oh—, murmuró Blue. —Tiene sentido. Lo siento—. Ella se apoyó suavemente sobre su hombro y le tomó la mano. —No tienes que ser perfecta aquí.

—Lo sé—, dijo en voz baja.

—Y quiero que me informes cuando yo hago algo que no debería, ¿okay? A veces me quedo atrapada en mi propia cabeza también.

—De acuerdo—, Yellow se rió débilmente. —No soy muy buena en mantener mis opiniones para mi misma, de todos modos.

—Sí—, dijo. —Me gusta eso. Siempre sé lo que sientes por mi.

Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, y desvió la mirada. —¿En serio?—, se burló.

—Si, en serio—, insistió Blue. —He pasado mucho tiempo con gemas que juegan a juegos psicológicos y dicen mentiras para obtener lo que quieren. Me gusta mucho más tu forma de hacer las cosas.

Las mejillas de Yellow se ruborizaron con un tono dorado más oscuro, y fue incapaz de formular una respuesta.

—Aunque tengo que admitir que te beneficiaria tener un poco de tacto—, añadió Blue a la ligera.

—Gracias—, murmuró sarcásticamente.

—Mm-hm—. Ella jugaba con sus dedos, la piel fría reconfortaba la de Yellow. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una normal, al menos en la Tierra—. Ella tamborileó con los dedos sobre la palma de Blue suavemente. —Y se supone que debes responder.

Sus dedos se cerraron ligeramente. —No lo sé, ¿cansada?

—Me refería emocionalmente.

—¿No puedo estar emocionalmente cansada?—, preguntó con irritación.

—Ahora puedo decir que te sientes mejor—, Blue se rió. —Muy bien, voy a dejar de preguntar—. Ella entrelazó su mano con la de Yellow firmemente y la levantó para colocarla sobre su gema, una muestra silenciosa pero inconfundible de confianza. —¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche?

Yellow asintió, atrayendo su mano para imitar el gesto.

Blue sonrió con calidez y tiró a Yellow hacia abajo, para que ambas pudieran yacer sobre sus espaldas, con sus manos firmemente unidas.

—En realidad no veo el sentido de observar las estrellas.

—Me di cuenta. ¿Puedo convencerte de hacerlo de todos modos?

—Diría que es muy probable. Ya me has convencido de huir a otra galaxia y unirme a tu rebelión, después de todo.

— _Nuestra_ rebelión.

—Sí—, dijo Yellow en voz baja, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Blue. —Nuestra.

* * *

 _¡UF, POR FIN! ¡POR FIN YA NO ESTÁN PELEADAS! Y es más, parece que su relación se ha reforzado :D_

 _La crisis de nervios de Yellow me dio pena, y la verdad me encantó esa discusión que tuvo con Peridot. Principalmente cuando dijo: "¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente ser tan desechable?". Me agarró un escalofrio con eso jaja_

 _Por suerte Blue sabe cómo tratarla, ¿no?_

 _¿Qué sucederá ahora? No lo sé. Y si lo supiera, no lo diría. No hay spoiler para ustedes, chicos y chicas xD_

 _¡Hasta la proxima!_


	17. PARTE 4: Brillar Capítulo 10

_¡Buenos días/noches! Ahora que encontré el tiempo, pude actualizar. Y créanme, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes a partir de este capitulo :D_

 _Anteriormente, Yellow tuvo una discusión con Peridot que termino con provocarle un ataque nervioso. Blue logró consolarla y por fin arreglaron sus diferencias._

 _Ahora veamos que sucede a partir de donde nos quedamos, mirando las estrellas..._

* * *

 **Capítulo** **10**

Yellow no le interesaba mucho observar las estrellas. Ella dejó que Blue señale todas las estrellas que ya conocía por nombre, intentando no reír cuando la otra Perla descaradamente omitió la luz leve del Planeta Hogar en el cielo de la Tierra.

—Me gustó mucho viajar—, dijo Blue luego de que se quedó sin estrellas ni planetas para hablar. —No es que suceda a menudo, pero fue más interesante que quedarse de pie junto a la corte.

—Todo es más interesante que eso.

—Como si tú supieras—, respondió Blue suavemente, lanzando una sonrisa rapida a Yellow para hacerle saber que no queria decir nada con eso.

Yellow le dio una mirada indiferente. —Supongo que eres una experta en quedarte de pie.

—Si, lo soy. Tú eres terrible, estabas muy inquieta durante las reuniones.

—¡No estaba inquieta!—, dijo indignada.

—En realidad no estabas inquieta, pero tu cara mostraba que estabas nerviosa—. Ella tocó la mejilla de Yellow suavemente. —Lo estás haciendo ahora también. ¿Quieres empezar a caminar de regreso?

—No todavia.

—Mm. Supongo que Steven continua dormido—, Blue pensó por un momento. —¿Podemos entrenar?

—¿En la oscuridad?

—Honestamente, no estoy segura que sea una gran diferencia para mi—, dijo Blue, señalando sus ojos.

—¿Tu visión es tan mala?

—No, no, sólo quiero decir que es limitada para empezar, así que estoy acostumbrada.

—Muy bien—, dijo Yellow con cautela. —Asi que no es una desventaja para ti. Esta bien—. Ella sacó su espada de su gema. —Aún pienso que eso es muy poco natural, debes tener alguna clase de daño en tu gema que no se nota. ¿Una o dos espadas?

—¿Una? Creo que ninguna de las dos tiene suficiente practica para un buen duelo con dos espadas.

—Es justo.

—Y no es natural, por cierto—, agregó Blue, sacando su propia espada. —Perla lo descubrió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Perla lo descubrió?—, demandó Yellow. —¿Cuándo?

—Oh... ¿hace un par de días? Hablamos—. Ella dejó caer la espada débilmente a su lado. —Te lo hubiera dicho de inmediato si era grave—, agregó. —Pero nos ocupamos de eso, y pensé que podría esperar hasta que resolvamos las cosas entre nosotras.

—¿Se ocuparon de qué?—, preguntó con impaciencia.

Blue apartó la mirada. —¿Las otras Perlas...?—. Ella tocó su gema levemente con un dedo. —Las que traje conmigo, quiero decir.

Los ojos de Yellow se movieron hacia su gema, y luego retrocedieron.

—Al parecer se supone que no debes colocar otras gemas en tu interior—, dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente. —¿Quién lo diria?

—Yo—, dijo Yellow rotundamente, cruzando los brazos. —Te dije que habia algo malo con eso.

—No lo sabias, sólo estabas asustada—, resopló Blue.

—Eso no viene al caso.

—No.

Ambas mantuvieron el contacto visual tercamente por un momento y luego Yellow sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. —Bien, bien—, dijo. —No lo sabia, pero en serio, se trata de sentido común.

—Tengo bastante sentido común—, argumentó Blue.

—Tienes un sentido común muy selectivo—, replicó, dando un paso adelante. —Déjame ver tu gema.

—Mi gema esta bien—, dijo Blue, apartando con poco entusiasmo las manos de Yellow. —Vamos a luchar.

—No cambies el tema. No voy a apuntarte con objetos afilados, dos segundos después de enterarme que estas poniéndote en peligro con tus ridículas nociones de heroísmo otra vez.

—No es ridículo—, respondió, con un tono de advertencia en su voz.

—Bueno, aún así no voy a luchar contigo—. Yellow comenzó a guardar su espada, pero entonces Blue aferró su muñeca. Ella se estremeció un poco ante la extraña sensación de tener la espada a medio camino dentro de su gema y la soltó para que pudiera deslizarse completamente.

—Yellow—, protestó Blue. —En serio, estoy bien, ya no están allí. Perla las guarda en el templo por ahora.

—¿No estas preocupada de que esas cosas te han estado atacando desde el interior por miles de años?

—¡Por supuesto que estoy preocupada!—, gritó Blue. —¡No tengo idea de lo que me hicieron, y estoy tratando de no pensar mucho en eso, porque es aterrador no saberlo!

Yellow parpadeó, inmóvil.

—Pero sea lo que sea, ya ha ocurrido, por lo tanto no tiene sentido tratar de ser cuidadosas ahora—. Sus dedos se aflojaron en la muñeca de Yellow. —Por favor, no me trates como si fuera frágil, o voy a empezar a creer que lo soy.

La otra Perla suspiró, dejando que su mano se deslice a su lado. —Frágil es la ultima palabra que usaría para describirte—. Hizo una pausa. —¿Hay alguna otra información relevante que debería saber?

Blue sacudió la cabeza. —Eso es todo.

—Muy bien—, cedió ella, buscando su espada otra vez. —Un duelo, entonces.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Si.

—¡Gracias!—. Ella retrocedió para darle espacio a Yellow para sacar su arma. —Si no te importa, me gustaría probar técnicas nuevas, me encantaría una segunda opinión.

—Claro—, aceptó Yellow. —Apreciaría tener tu consejo también.

Blue sonrió. —Por supuesto.

—Y intenta ser un poco más cuidadosa contigo misma.

Ella asintió alegremente. —De acuerdo.

—Bien—, Yellow hizo una reverencia. —Comencemos.

* * *

Un duelo rápidamente se convirtió en dos, y luego en tres.

Después que terminaron de practicar y descansaron por unos minutos, ambas hicieron el camino de regreso, intercambiando comentarios sobre las técnicas de cada una.

—Ese movimiento, cuando te desplazaste de forma lateral y casi me cortas la nariz...

—¡Ya me disculpe por eso!—, protestó Yellow.

—No, quiero decir que fue muy bueno. No fue predecible como lo eres habitualmente.

—Oh. Gracias, supongo—. Ella se acercó a la puerta del granero. —En su mayoría fue porque me sorprendiste con la segunda espada.

—¿En serio funcionó? Todavía no tengo mucha practica con eso.

—Tu lucha con dos espadas fue insatisfactoria, pero la idea de añadir otra arma en medio de la batalla fue solida—. Hizo una pausa, pensando. —Podrías intentar con algo más pequeño.

—Tal vez—, agregó Blue. —Voy a ver qué tiene Perla en su colección.

Yellow asintió y empujó la puerta. Las luces ya estaban encendidas, no era una sorpresa, y rápidamente localizó a Peridot a su izquierda, con diversos materiales esparcidos delante de ella.

La gema más pequeña levantó la mirada cuando entraron. —Eh, hola—, dijo con nerviosismo.

Blue de inmediato se colocó en el espacio entre ellas, directamente de pie frente a Yellow. No podía ver la expresión de Blue, pero Peridot parecía lista para comenzar a correr.

—Al parecer... están juntas otra vez—, dijo la técnica con cautela.

Blue asintió secamente.

—Por las estrellas—, murmuró Yellow, rodando los ojos. Ella tomó a Blue por los hombros y la apartó del camino. —No necesito un escudo.

—Ya lo sé. Sólo quiero recordarle que, si ella vuelve a lastimarte, tendra que vérselas conmigo.

—Bueno, puedes detenerte ahora. Ella ya te tiene miedo, de todos modos.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó Blue con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Yellow.

—¡No tengo miedo!—, dijo Peridot, indignada. —¡Sólo eres... rara! No estoy acostumbrada a las Perlas como tú.

Blue se cubrió su boca con una mano, sofocando la risa. —Gracias.

—No creo que fuera un cumplido—, dijo Yellow secamente. —Dicho esto, ¿puedes darnos un minuto?

—Oh, claro. ¿Deberia esperar afuera?

Yellow asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa cuando la mano de Blue rozó la suya al salir. Una vez que despareció por la puerta, Yellow regresó su atención a Peridot. —Me disculpo por mi comportamiento de ayer—, dijo simplemente, con los hombros rígidos mientras trataba de finalizar la disculpa incomoda lo más rápido posible.

Peridot se incorporó de un salto. —¡No, no, no, espera! ¡Quédate ahí, no te muevas!—. Ella subió las escaleras y se detuvo a mitad de camino. —No es una orden, pero apreciaría mucho que no me ignores, como lo haces normalmente.

Yellow cruzó los brazos. —Estoy esperando, ¿o no?

—Si. Bien—. Ella subió por la escalera y apareció corriendo a los pocos segundos con una caja pequeña entre sus manos. —Aquí—, declaró, tendiéndosela a Yellow. —Esto es para ti.

—¿Tú me estas... dando algo?—, preguntó lentamente, sus dedos curiosos estaban a punto de tomar la caja, pero no del todo.

—Como una parte de mi disculpa.

—Pero yo soy quién se esta disculpando.

—¡No, yo lo soy!—, Peridot la colocó en su mano con determinación, lanzando una ráfaga de palabras nerviosas. —Eh, quiero decir... Me disculpo sinceramente y espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo pacifico en nuestros proyectos futuros. Por favor, acepta esta muestra de aprecio y entiende que en ningún momento pretendía menospreciar tu trabajo o a ti. En realidad eres... quiero decir... considerando que nunca has tenido un entrenamiento formal en ingeniería...—. Sus mejilla se volvieron azules por la vergüenza. —Eres muy hábil.

Yellow la observó fijamente.

—¿Vas a aceptar el regalo o no?—, demandó, nerviosa. —Es descortés rechazar regalos.

—No sabia que tenia que traer uno—, dijo, mirando la pequeña caja con incertidumbre. Ella vaciló, levantando un mano para abrir las pinzas en su cabello. —Yo... no tengo mucho, pero si te gusta este articulo decorativo, supongo que...

—¿Qué? No, no te molestes—. Peridot descartó la oferta, incomoda.

—¡Acabas de decir que es descortés rechazar un regalo!

—Bueno, peor es aceptar un regalo que no es tuyo—, murmuró. —Son de Steven, ¿verdad?

Yellow asintió.

—Entonces no las ofrescas a otras gemas. Pueden ser basura inutil de la Tierra, pero son tuyas.

—¿Entonces no te doy nada a cambio?

—Sólo deja de llamarme por mi designacion del Planeta Hogar y estamos a mano.

—Yo... Si. Esta bien—, Yellow estiró una mano con torpeza. —Peridot.

La gema más pequeña sonrió, aliviada, y aceptó el apretón de manos. —Gracias.

—¿También tengo permitido llamarte por los numerosos alias que utilizan Amatista y Steven?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque yo lo digo!

Yellow se rió.

—Ahora, ¿vas a abrir eso o no?—, demandó Peridot. —¡Gaste mucho tiempo en ello!

Su risa murió en su garganta. —¿En serio?—, preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Bueno, en realidad... quiero decir... ¡Ugh, sólo ábrelo!

—Pero...—, sus dedos apretaron la caja.

—¡No tienes que darle tanta importancia!

—...Okay—. Una sonrisa pequeña y genuina apareció en sus labios. —Gracias.

—Tienes que abrirlo primero, luego dices gracias.

Ella asintió con desdén y deshizo la cinta, retirando la tapa de la caja. En el interior había un dispositivo rectangular, pequeño y delgado. —Gracias—, repitió de manera automática. —¿Qué es esto?

—Reproduce música—, respondió Peridot, lo sacó de la caja y lo encendió. Ella lo conectó a un pequeño parlante que estaba junto a su espacio de trabajo. —Aquí—. Comenzó a reproducir el CD que habían escuchado antes. —He descargado todo lo que encontramos en el templo y la camioneta del papá de Steven y un montón de cosas de la base de datos humana de Internet, antes que Perla comenzara a regañarme, así que...—. Ella se encogió de hombros y se lo devolvió. —Si quieres más, sólo dime. Aún tiene espacio.

Yellow miró el pequeño reproductor en su mano. —Esto es...—, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. —Es decir, gracias. Por hacer esto. Yo... lo siento por pensar lo peor de ti. He pasado una gran parte de mi existencia teniendo que soportar a Peridots que se creen mejores que yo, así que no tenia la intención de creer que eres diferente.

—Es justo—, dijo Peridot, lanzandole una sonrisa incomoda.

Yellow se la devolvió, vacilante. —¿Podrías enseñarme cómo reparar el motor?

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —¡Si! Se me ocurrieron algunas modificaciones nuevas basadas en tus cambios originales que creo que podrian incrementar la eficiencia.

—Okay—. Cuidadosamente colocó el reproductor de música junto al parlante y lo encendió. —¿Te importa si Blue entra, o eso interfiere con tu concentración?

—¡Te lo dije, no tengo miedo de ella!

—Eres una mentirosa terrible—, dijo Yellow suavemente, caminando hacia la puerta. —Deberías admitirlo.

—¡Silencio!

—No

* * *

Yellow y Peridot trabajaron en la nave hasta bien pasada la hora del amanecer, mientras Blue ayudaba con tareas de poca importancia y observaba con fascinación.

—¿Necesitas algo?—, preguntó cuando Yellow se arrastró desde debajo del motor.

—Si—. La otra Perla se limpió las manos en su regazo, dejando manchas de suciedad sobre la tela gris. —Necesito uno de estos...—. Hizo un gesto grande y en forma de caja con las manos. —...Cubos con imágenes que todos parecen disfrutar. Peridot dice que no puedo desmantelar el suyo.

—Se llama televisión—, replicó Blue amablemente. —Voy a ver si hay uno en el templo que podamos usar.

—Gracias.

Blue se dirigió a la puerta, sólo para chocar con Garnet tan pronto puso un pie afuera. —¡Ups, lo siento!—, dijo rápidamente mientras Garnet la atrapó con un brazo.

—Esta bien—. Ella sonrió y señaló por encima de su hombro mientras Blue se enderezaba. —Pensamos que podríamos ayudar hoy.

—¡Buenos días!—, gritó Steven, corriendo por delante de Perla y Amatista.

—¡Buenos días, Steven!—, dijo Blue con una sonrisa, antes de saludar con una mano a las otras dos. —¡Y buenos días!

—¿Todas están aquí?—, preguntó Yellow, apareciendo detrás del hombro de Blue con herramientas todavia en sus manos.

—¡Hey, aquí están!—, Amatista sonrió. —¿Ya dejaron de cantar y llorar?

—¿Qué?—, arrugó la nariz. —No he llorado, y desde luego que no canto.

—¡Aww, vamos, no eres una verdadera Gema de Cristal sin cantar y llorar! ¿Cierto, Peri?—, preguntó, inclinándose para ver a la otra gema.

Peridot, que acababa de asomar la cabeza para ver cual era la conmoción, se ruborizó. —¡Sin comentarios!

—¿Ves? Es una tradición—, se rió Amatista. —Te lo estas perdiendo.

—Yo tampoco he cantado—, dijo Blue. —¿Debería?

—No lo dice en serio—, dijo Perla con exasperación. —Amatista, deja de molestarlas. No hay requisitos para ser una Gema de Cristal, ademas de creer en la doctrina de Rose.

—¿Cual es esa doctrina?—, preguntó Yellow. —Sigues mencionándola, pero nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa.

—¡Era la piedra angular de la rebelión! Por supuesto que el Planeta Hogar no hablaría de eso—. Perla estaba a punto de decir otro recuerdo pintoresco de la guerra, pero Garnet colocó una mano en su hombro y la detuvo en seco.

—Ya han cumplido los requisitos—, dijo Garnet cálidamente.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó Blue.

—En serio—. Ella sonrió. —Aunque, habrán canciones eventualmente.

Yellow resopló, esceptica. —No de mi parte.

—Ya veremos.

—Puedo ayudarles a escribir una canción—, ofreció Steven.

—Creo que suena divertido—, acordó Blue.

—No voy a cantar.

Garnet sonrió, ignorando su enojo. —Parece que te sientes bien.

—Estoy bien—, dijo con rapidez, enderezándose. —Me disculpo por las molestias.

—No te preocupes—. Ella miró por encima del hombro de Yellow al lugar donde provenía la música. —Veo que Peridot ya te dio tu regalo.

Yellow asintió.

—Todos ayudamos.

—¡Si por "ayudar" quieres decir que todos discutian sobre qué musica incluir!—, gritó Peridot desde el interior.

—Eso quería decir—, respondió Garnet.

Yellow y Blue intercambiaron una breve mirada, ocultando sonrisas.

—En fin, ¿ibas a alguna parte?—, preguntó Perla.

—Oh—, dijo Blue. —Sólo iba a preguntar dónde puedo consegir una TV. Necesitan más partes para la ave.

—Estoy segura que Amatista tiene una en alguna parte.

—¡Hey, no puedes ofrecer mis cosas!—, protestó Amatista. —Pero si, tengo una—, agregó, inclinándose entre las dos Perlas. —¡Hey, P-dot!

—¿Qué?—, preguntó, asomando la cabeza otra vez.

—¡Ven conmigo y Steven para mostrarme lo que necesitas!

—¡Un minuto!—. Peridot desapareció por un momento y luego salió afuera, sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme. —Okay. Yellow, ¿podrías terminar de unir esos...?

—Ya estoy con eso—, ella caminó de nuevo a la nave.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?—, preguntó Perla.

—¿Tú?—, preguntó Yellow con escepticismo.

—Si, yo—, respondió con un tono ofendido. —Tuve que centrar mi atención en otras cosas en estos últimos tiempos, pero estoy bien versada en ingeniería.

—¿Desde cuando?

—¡Desde mucho antes que fueras creada!—, resopló Perla.

Yellow cruzó sus brazos. —Aún tengo que ver una prueba de eso.

—Entonces, si amablemente me entregas esa llave...

—¡No has estado en el Planeta Hogar por miles de años, no puedes estar al día con la tecnología!

—Cielos, suenas como Peridot a veces.

Yellow la observó fijamente, aflojando su agarre en la llave lo suficiente para que Perla la arrebatara de su mano. —No sueno como Peridot.

—Un poco—, intervino Blue. —A veces. Creo que es porque ambas provienen de la corte de Diamante Amarillo.

—Yo... no puedo negar eso—, dijo, arrugando la nariz.

—Yellow—, llamó Perla, ya dentro de la nave. —¿Este mecanismo fue tu idea o la de ella? Es una de las reparaciones más simplificadas que podrias realizar con equipo limitado.

—Ambas—, respondió Yelow, acercandose. —¿Has trabajado con esta clase de motor antes?

—No es muy diferente a lo que tenian en mis dias.

Se deslizó al interior tambien, explicando sus planes para poner al dia a Perla.

Mientras tanto, Garnet hizo una seña a Blue para que tome asineto, a un lado del granero. —Vamos a dejarlas solas.

Ella asintió, alisando su ropa mientras se sentaba. Ella escuchaba con melancolia a Yellow y Perla intercambiando consejos dentro de la nave.

—Podrias aprender—, dijo Garnet.

Ella la miró, sobresaltada. —S-Supongo que me gustaria, pero no tengo tiempo. No ahora, de todas formas.

—Después de la rebelión—, respondió, asintiendo. —No seria difícil para ti.

—Gracias—. Blue no podía evitar pensar que "después de la rebelión" era demasiado tenue e incierto como para hacer planes. Ella le sonrió, apartando los pensamientos. —Esta bien. Sólo me encantaría tener tiempo para probar todas estas cosas nuevas en la Tierra ahora. Hacen las cosas muy diferentes aquí.

—Si, lo hacemos—, acordó ella.

—Es asombroso—. Blue apartó su pelo ligeramente. —Sólo tengo que priorizar.

—Perla dice que has hecho un gran progreso en el entrenamiento—, dijo Garnet. —¿Ya te enseñó el duelo con dos espadas?

—Ambas lo estamos intentando—, respondió, asintiendo. —Sin embargo, no estoy segura si me conviene. Me estoy esforzando para descubrir mi propio estilo.

—Hazme saber si quieres un poco de practica extra alguna vez—, dijo con una sonrisa. —Me gustó luchar contigo.

Blue sonrió. —Estabas siendo suave conmigo.

—Pronto no lo sere. Eres impredecible.

—¿Para alguien que es mitad Zafiro?

—Eres casi impredecible—, dijo con buen humor. —Y, para que conste, no utilizo la visión futura constantemente cuando estoy luchando. Es una distracción, en especial con gemas como tú.

El cumplido hizo a Blue genuinamente feliz y unió las manos sobre el regazo. —Gracias. Voy a aceptar la oferta pronto entonces.

—Bien, si quieres practicar la fusión también, sólo pregunta.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Parecías interesada.

—...Si—, admitió en voz baja. —Pero no lo sé. Todo lo que sé sobre la fusión proviene del Planeta Hogar... e incluso los informes no oficiales nunca quieren hablar mucho de eso, no de la forma que se hace aquí y definitivamente no entre distintos tipos de gema.

—Es muy diferente—, acordó Garnet. Hizo una pausa, mirando a Blue con detenimiento por un momento. —No hay nada inherentemente malo en fusionarte con alguien de tu tipo, tampoco. Se trata de la experiencia—. Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. —Existen juntas, no sólo porque es necesario para ganar una pelea.

—Suena bien—, murmuró Blue. —No puedo imaginarlo.

—Esta bien. Tomate tu tiempo—. Garnet miró a las otras por un momento. —Estoy muy segura que te gustara.

* * *

Perla, Yellow y Peridot pasaron la mayoría de la mañana trabajando en la nave y participando en conversaciones que iban desde discusiones académicas a disputas menores. Mientras tanto, las otras cuatro se hacían compañía y jugaban en los alrededores mientras discutían estrategias, hasta que las demás llegaron a un punto de descanso en su proyecto.

—Entrenamiento a las dos en punto, Blue—, dijo Perla. —Amatista, ven y ayúdame a encontrar algunas piezas en la Guardería, por favor.

—Entendido.

—Steven, requiero tu asistencia para localizar más información sobre la maquinaria de la Tierra—, anunció Peridot.

—¡Claro!

—Yo voy también—, dijo Garnet, tomando a Steven y poniéndolo encima de su cabello.

Blue observó a las demás irse y se acercó adonde Yellow estaba sentada con la espalda en un costado de la capsula. —¿Esta funcionando bien?—, preguntó suavemente, sentándose a su lado.

—Si.

—Me alegro.

Yellow asintió, haciendo girar entre sus dedos una herramienta que Blue no reconoció.—¿Qué quieres hacer antes del entrenamiento?

—No estoy segura. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—No, ahora no—. Yellow le lanzó una mirada muy larga. —Estaban hablando de fusión otra vez—, comentó.

—¡Oh! Un poco—, respondió Blue, mirando las herramientas esparcidas a su alrededor. —Es interesante.

—Quieres probar.

—¿Qué?—, preguntó Blue, sobresaltada. —No, nosotras... sólo estábamos hablando.

—Esta bien—, dijo Yellow encogiéndose de hombros. —Parece algo de tu estilo.

—No lo sé.. Garnet parece muy contenta, y las otras lo disfrutan también... Sólo tengo curiosidad.

—Podrías intentarlo entonces—, dijo Yellow despectivamente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un azul oscuro. —¿De verdad?

—No puedes meterte en problemas por eso. Y estoy segura que una de ellas estaría dispuesta a darte una oportunidad, tal vez incluso Perla.

—Espera, qué... oh—, su voz titubeó. —Supongo que si—. Ella arregló su flequillo con nerviosismo. —¿Tú... no estarías interesada, entonces?—, preguntó en voz baja.

Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta que Blue estaba interesada en fusionarse con ella, y cuando lo hizo, todo su cuerpo se paralizó. —¿Yo?

—¡Esta bien si no quieres!—, dijo Blue rápidamente, sacudiendo las manos de forma nerviosa entre ellas. —Sólo pensé que, si voy a intentarlo, prefiero que sea contigo primero. Lo siento, eso fue.. No debí preguntar.

—Esta bien—, logró decir Yellow débilmente.

—Al menos podría calcular el tiempo hasta entonces mejor.

—Esta bien—, repitió.

Blue asintió, desviando la mirada.

—Quieres fusionarte conmigo—, dijo Yellow, la inflexión en su voz no estaba muy bien, bien pudo ser una pregunta o una afirmación.

—Sólo si tú quieres—, dijo casi con una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona la fusion—, respondió, con la voz tensa.

—Esta bien, yo tampoco.

—No estas diciendo un argumento muy convincente.

—Si me das un minuto para pensar, estoy segura que podria cumplir mi parte en el debate.

—No es un debate—, murmuró Yellow, tocando su gema conscientemente.

Blue se ruborizó. —¿Eso quiere decir... que quieres?

—Quiere decir que voy a pensarlo—, corrigió, y luego vaciló. —¿Puedo pensar en eso?

—Si. ¡Si, por supuesto!—, respondió, el alivio inundaba su rostro. —Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Okay.

—Tienes permitido decir que no.

—Entendido—. Yellow abrió la mano de Blue para entrelazar sus dedos. —Tú también.

—Yo soy quién lo pidió.

—Lo sé

—...Gracias—. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Lo siento por tocar el tema tan de repente.

—Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme—, dijo Yellow irónicamente. —De verdad eres una Perla muy extraña.

—Gracias—, dijo Blue con alegría. —Eres muy extraña también.

—Aún no es un cumplido.

—¿No lo es?

Yellow sonrió. —Si tú lo dices.

Ninguna mencionó la fusión de nuevo ese día, pero Yellow estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que había comenzado a aceptar la sugerencia, una vez que el shock inicial se había esfumado. Era una Perla, y se supone que no debía fusionarse. Nunca lo había considerado siquiera. Y la fusión... esta clase de fusión, en la Tierra... era intima de una manera que debería asustarla, pero su sensación de malestar pronto fue superada por una curiosidad cautelosa. ¿Cómo se sentía la fusión?

Blue quería intentarlo, le contagiaba su entusiasmo más de lo que debería, así que ignoró eso y trató de mirarlo de forma lógica. Fusionarse no las lastimaría, les daría una ventaja táctica, y si no funcionaba sólo tendrían que continuar, ¿verdad? Había una pequeña y molesta en el fondo de su mente que seguía preguntándose qué bien podía suponer la fusión de dos Perlas, pero estaba cansada de permitir que el Planeta Hogar le diga qué hacer y cómo pensar. Estaban a galaxias de distancia y ya habían roto cientos de reglas.

Y honestamente, se sentía bien, ser la primera opción de alguien. Ser la primera de Blue específicamente, y sabiendo que había cierta cualidad dentro de ella que le daba tal honor, especialmente luego de pasar tanto tiempo en soledad.

Aún así quería pensar más antes de decir algo, pero realmente, nunca hubo dudas de cuál seria su respuesta.

* * *

 _Fusión_ _. Seis letras, todo una experiencia detrás. Y nuestras Perlas quieren ver que se siente. ¿Lo harán? Y si lo hacen, ¿cuál sera su aspecto y personalidad? Y creo que lo más interesante seria ver las reacciones de las otras Gemas de Cristal. En especial Garnet, siendo ella una fusión._

 _Y al parecer Peridot se llevara bien con Yellow a partir de ahora, o al menos a su manera ^^'' Esperemos que así sea, ¿se imaginan a Blue furiosa? Que miedo xD_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
